


Broken

by jaeminimum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, mama kun, mama ten, mama yong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 64,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminimum/pseuds/jaeminimum
Summary: "He brought purpose to your hipsYour soul's revivalSuch a hopeful EveBut Adam let you downHe played you fast and reined you inNo slow recitalYou waited for him on the stripBut no arrivalGave it up for himBut only just to let you downNow you wanna run wild."-Taeyong was once the perfect son. He got good grades, worked hard, did what his parents told him.It was only when a certain boy entered his life with no care in the world and made him fall in love. Made him pregnant with a son. Made him psycho.Based off Run Wild by Jon Bellion
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong was finally here. In a large room filled with seats that elevated with each level all looking upon a small empty space at the front of the room, nothing but a large whiteboard filling it. Seated in the very middle was Taeyong, he had just arrived at his very first university lecture in criminology.

All his life he had dreamt of becoming a detective like his parents. Even his aunts and uncles were involved in the art of criminology one way or another. His aunt was a police officer and his uncle was a lawyer. Fighting injustice and darkness was in his blood.

"Alright, class." The professor boomed as he entered the packed classroom. Placing his belongings to the side and proceeding to walk over to the whiteboard, writing something on it. In messy, all caps writing, the word criminology was presented for all to see on the board. "Welcome to your first of many criminology lectures. I am your professor, you may call me Mr Moon, Mister, Sir, professor or professor Moon."

Taeyong was almost stomping his feet with giddy as the lecture began. Saying that he was excited was an understatement, he was exhilarated. It was happening, and before he would know it, he'd be a fully qualified detective with his spotless degree. He just couldn't wait. It felt like his life was finally beginning. With a giant grin imbedded in his cheeks, he quickly wrote down notes as professor Moon introduced the unit.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the vast space, interrupting the professor midsentence. Every head in the room twisted their gazes to fall on the door. Some guy had entered the room. Nonchalantly, he made his way up the stairs of seats and found a cosy place right beside Taeyong. Taeyong swears to god if this boy interrupts his learning he'll make him regret it.

Professor Moon waited silently for the late-comer to make himself comfortable before speaking, "Since you are quite late and have already managed to interrupt the lecture. Mind introducing yourself to the class?"

Taeyong waited expectantly for the stranger to answer the question. This guy was so uncourteous and disrespectful it angered Taeyong, and this boofhead just had to go ahead and settle down right next to Taeyong. He huffed annoyed as he rolled his eyes and diverted his attention back to his notes.

After a while of staring at Mr Moon unimpressed, the boy finally responded, "Jaehyun."

"Well Jaehyun, if you don't mind I'd like to continue my lecture."

Jaehyun nodded as he leant back in his seat, zoning out the professor's words and taking in his surroundings. He was in a room full of nerds, great. Twirling his pen in one hand and tapping the desk with his other, he continued to observe the group of girls in front of him. Smirking tremendously when he heard them praising his looks. He was about to tap one of them on the shoulder when a growl emitted from beside him.

"Can you stop that?" The cute boy frowned annoyed. Jaehyun didn't realise he had sat himself down right next to a cutie. He had the best spot in the building. The cute boy stared at him with obvious building anger as he kissed his teeth with frustration. "It's annoying and I'm trying to listen."

Jaehyun lifted his back from the chair and leant over the desk so his head rested on his prompted palm. He leaned closer to the boy, smirking widely when he moved away a little, taken slightly aback. "Only if you tell me your name."

"No."

"Why not? I'll stop." Jaehyun spoke as he moved closer, their sides now in full contact. "And while you're at it, can you give me your number as well."

"No." The disgust on the boy's face only egged Jaehyun on more. He was going to be a hard one to catch, but he always loved a challenge.

"Awww, c'mon." Jaehyun mocked a whine. "You look like you know what you're doing. I think I could use a tutor."

"This is only the first lecture."

"And I'm already failing."

"There's nothing to fail at the moment." Taeyong sighed. He was already over it. He moved his chair over and tried to focus on the lecture. He couldn't get behind.

Jaehyun began to move his chair back beside the cute boy when the other snapped.

"Fuck off." Taeyong growled at Jaehyun with a deadly glare.

Jaehyun exhaled loudly with a wide smirk plaguing his attractive features. He turned back to his untouched page and sighed, "I'm going to get you, baby boy."

Taeyong huffed, hearing the words made him annoyed but also strangely warm. "You won't touch me."

"We'll see how long you last." Jaehyun spoke as he spared him a glance. Taeyong shook his head and rolled his eyes. It was so cute to Jaehyun. He wanted to stand up and sit the boy on his lap right then and there. He wanted him, he knew he couldn't have him, but he wanted him. His father would kill him, but oh, how much he wanted him. The semester, the semester should be okay. So much can happen in a semester and he was going to make it happen. This cute boy was going to be his.

"I wouldn't count your blessings, Jaehyun." Taeyong told him with the faintest of smiles lightly approaching his lips. It may have been subtle but Jaehyun caught every little twitch of the boy's pretty pink lips.

His father won't find out. It will only be one semester, then he will ditch the boy like all the others.

Only one semester.

It will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong lowered his head with a groan, picking up his walking pace as he heard the familiar approaching footsteps. No doubt it was Jaehyun. The boy has been on his heels for a week now trying to get his name, having given up trying to get his number.

He continued to hastily walk along the pathway. Trees ran along each side, glowing a bright shade of lime as the beating spring sun shun through the delicate leaves. His lectures had just ended for the day and he was walking back to his dorm. He thought that he'd finally be able to walk in peace for the first time in a week when he didn't feel Jaehyun's presence follow him out of the room, but apparently he was mistaken.

"Hey, baby boy." Jaehyun called out, picking up from his fast walk to a slow jog.

"Stop calling me that."

"Tell me your name then."

Taeyong turned pointedly on his heels. Jaehyun stopped dead in his tracks as the icy gaze of the smaller met with his.

"Just give up." He told him. "Haven't you got the hint yet?"

"No."

With a sigh, Taeyong turned back around and continued walking, Jaehyun quickly following behind. Taeyong's jaw clenched with annoyance as Jaehyun caught up with him, walking swiftly beside him.

"How about dinner then?" He proposed, looking down at the other searching for any expression. "You pick the time and date."

Taeyong continued walking in silence with a solid poker face.

"Any restaurant." Jaehyun told him. "I'll pay."

"You seem to have a lot of money." Taeyong spoke, gaze still on the path ahead. "You come to class in a suit every day, drive an expensive car, you don't even live in the dorm blocks. You must come from a rich family."

Jaehyun grinned boldly, "I knew you weren't ignoring me."

Taeyong let a subtle sigh leave his lips. Jaehyun almost didn't realise, but had caught the slight rising and falling of his tired shoulders.

"Fine, I'll stop the jokes I'm being completely serious." Jaehyun ran in front of the boy, walking backwards as he spoke, "You, me, dinner this week."

"I have to study." Taeyong stated, trying to walk around the other but failing as Jaehyun blocked his way. Taeyong stopped in his tracks and looked up at Jaehyun with brows furrowed in frustration. "Get out of the way."

"Please." Jaehyun's expression flooded with genuineness. It shocked Taeyong a bit as his own expression loosened at the sincereness the other was showing. "It doesn't have to be this week if it's not okay with you-"

"Tomorrow, at the small Japanese restaurant near the park. Pick me up at seven o'clock on the dot, if you don't, no dinner. Understood?"

Shallow dimples appeared on Jaehyun's spotless features as he smiled with open joy. Taeyong for the first time was seeing the adoring side of Jaehyun, the side that rarely appeared, that no one saw or knew about. The whole cocky rebellious fuckboy persona he wore all the time had seemed to never exist.

"Okay." Jaehyun nodded, moving out of Taeyong's way. "See you then. Seven o'clock at room?"

"Twenty-five."

"Room twenty-five." He repeated after the other, continuing to smile. Taeyong began to mirror his overwhelming smile, the action only making Jaehyun's heart swell with a radiating warmth. "See you then..." He said, waiting for the other to tell him his name. To finally put a beautiful name to his even more beautiful face.

Taeyong softly shook his head with an endearing smirk as his patted Jaehyun's shoulder, continuing to walk around him. "You'll have to wait big boy. Baby boy will do for now."

Jaehyun stood in his placed as he turned around and watched the other walk off. His smile only growing bigger as Taeyong waved at him, his back still facing Jaehyun.

Jaehyun cupped his mouth before projecting, "See you tomorrow at seven, baby boy."

Taeyong's shoulders faintly rose and fell as he walked down the path. Jaehyun knew it wasn't a sigh this time.

It was a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down on the sofa in his dorm, he stared down at the time on his phone. He sighed when reading the numbers displayed on the screen. The numbers read 6:58pm.

Taeyong knew Jaehyun still had two minutes to arrive, but he couldn't help but already feel anxious and disappointed. He just knew the boy would either come an hour late or not at all. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly saddened at the thought. He was looking forward to the dinner date.

Was it even a date? It seemed like a date. Jaehyun showed all the right signs showing that he was attracted to him, but maybe it wasn't a date. Maybe it was no more than a booty call. Maybe Taeyong was just another conquest to Jaehyun. Maybe that's why Taeyong didn't want to get close.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Taeyong started taking off his fancy white velvet dress shirt, prepared for the late or non-arrival of Jaehyun. As he pressed his thumb underneath the fourth button he heard a melodic knock at the door. Taeyong frowned with question as he looked at the digital clock on the kitchen counter.

A soft laugh emitted from his lips as he gently shook his head with disbelief. It was dead on seven and a knock resonated from the door. It couldn't be him.

Walking to the door, he opened it with curiosity building in his chest. He couldn't control the escalating laugh he released when he saw Jaehyun standing there, satiny dark red dress shirt with slick black slacks that showed off the amazing body that hid underneath.

"What?" Jaehyun asked, confusion clearly heard throughout the tone of his voice. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Taeyong answered, his laughter dying down. "Just didn't think you'd show up is all."

"Why wouldn't I? I did ask to go on this date remember? Oh God, I hope you remember it'd be a tad bit concerning if you didn't. It was only yesterday after all."

So it was a date. Taeyong unconsciously lowered his head flustered as a smile messaged its way on his redden features.

"No, I remember." He spoke before passing him, closing the door behind himself and walking down the hallway. "We better go. I'm starting to get hungry."

Jaehyun nodded although Taeyong couldn't see him from behind. He jogged to close the distance between them and tried grabbing Taeyong's hand but the other quickly reefed in back and held it in his other palm.

"Fine." Jaehyun smirked as they walked out into the parking lot. "But I guarantee, at the end of the night when you're cold, you'll want to hold my hand. Especially with all those buttons undone. Your chest will be freezing."

Taeyong gasped as he tried to cover his exposed chest. He had totally forgotten he had unbuttoned them thinking that Jaehyun was going to ditch. He frantically re-buttoned his shirt only leaving the first two undone as he did before.

"It's okay," Jaehyun shrugged as he opened the door to his car. "I already had a good look."

"Shut up!" Taeyong growled, opening the passenger side with force.

Jaehyun quietly laughed while getting into the vehicle. Taeyong huffed, arms crossed over his chest like an upset toddler.

As Jaehyun drove neither of them said a word. This wasn't a good start to their date and Jaehyun knew he needed to change that. A compliment. A compliment will surely make the cute boy smile. So he said what was on his mind the moment the other opened the door for him.

"You look gorgeous tonight, baby boy." He told Taeyong, everting his attention from the road for a second to look at the other sitting beside him. Taeyong grinned softly, his tongue skimming across the plain of his luscious lips as he looked down at his fiddling fingers laid shyly in his lap. 

The Taeyong Jaehyun had grown to know was bold and feisty, not flustered and shy. Jaehyun wasn't complaining though. The timid Taeyong was endearing. He wanted him, so badly. So, so, so badly.

"Thank you." Taeyong coughed, trying to pull himself out of his flustered state as readjusted himself in his seat. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Did you just say I look attractive? Hot even?" Jaehyun smirked.

"Shut up."

"Thank you, baby." Jaehyun spoke with gratitude, reaching out and placing his hand on Taeyong's that laid gently on his thigh. Taeyong gave him a disgusted look before he threw Jaehyun's hand off his.

"You're biting off more than you can chew, Jaehyun. Stop overstepping yourself and being greasy." Taeyong told him with an authoritative tone. "It's a major turn off."

And the bold and feisty Taeyong was back.

Jaehyun released a breathy chuckle, running his tongue along his teeth in amusement. "It would be quite injustice to not turn you on, baby boy."

Taeyong sighed, and he sighed loudly. He wanted to make sure Jaehyun heard it loud and clear. "Well, you're being unjust right now, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun laughed at his defeat as he stopped the car. Taeyong hadn't even realised they had arrived. Neither had he realised he was enjoying the conversation, though he would never let that on.

In the restaurant few people had gathered for the evening. The overall design of the building was traditional, light pink cherry blossoms painted onto the walls, complimentary bonsai trees and decorated rice paper lanterns. Taeyong was impressed to find out Jaehyun had reserved a table. He had really thought about this. Maybe he was judging him too harshly.

As they sat down a waiter come over and asked them for their order. After ordering they sat quietly, Taeyong watching Jaehyun's eyes burn tracks into his body.

"I'm not the meal, Jaehyun." Taeyong groaned. "Wait patiently and you'll get your food soon."

"Mmm." Jaehyun hummed, biting his lips and lifting his brows. "Baby boy, don't promise such things. You give me false hope."

"Stop being a horn dog, Jaehyun. I'm on this date to give you a chance. Don't mess it up."

That seemed to calm him down as his libido went rushing back down to his crouch. Taeyong was finally going to have a civilised conversation. Maybe see the adoring Jaehyun he met yesterday. The one that had convinced him into coming in the first place.

"So," Jaehyun started, "What made you want to study criminology?"

"Well, my mum and dad are detectives and I guess their love for it has washed off onto me. I've wanted to be one my entire life. I just want to help people you know? Put the bad guys away." Taeyong beamed as he explained his passion. "What about you?"

Jaehyun shrugged slightly, "My father wanted me to take the course. Said it would help him with his business and would help me in the long run anyway because I'm his successor."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. I guess that explains why you're not as determine to get good grades." Taeyong frowned, more to himself than Jaehyun. He started to realise he has misunderstood the other boy. "What's your father business?"

Jaehyun hesitated a bit, he seemed to think about his response carefully before answering, "He owns an importing and exporting company."

"Explains why you're rich."

"Yeah. What about you?" Jaehyun questioned the other. "What cases do your parents exactly deal with?"

"They deal with things like murders, disappearances, gangs-"

"Gangs?" Jaehyun interrupted him.

"Yeah, why?" Taeyong frowned. What was so odd about that? He did tell him that they were detectives.

"Oh, gangs? They just interest me is all. The whole brotherhood thing is intriguing." Jaehyun told him.

At that moment the waiter had returned with their food. They began to eat before picking up where they left off.

"Yeah, me too actually." Taeyong nodded, pinching the noddles between his chopsticks before lifting them it his mouth. "My parents just busted a gang that consisted primarily of Swedish people. They were chasing the gang for a really long time because every time they arrested a member, they'd die minutes later from poisoning. They did it to protect each other, so they wouldn't rat each other out. It's really interesting the strong family-like bond they have."

"Wait," Jaehyun paused from eating his meal, "You're parents are the Lee detectives?"

"Yeah, you know them?" Taeyong was slightly surprised to say the least.

"They're pretty famous." Jaehyun told Taeyong. The Lee detectives had solved even the most unlikely cases. They were quite famous amongst everyone involved in law.

"Their reputation succeeds them." Taeyong laughed quietly, returning to his meal. All this talk about his parents made him feel homesick.

Jaehyun noticed Taeyong's saddening mood. He himself didn't have a strong relationship with his father but he could tell Taeyong had a relationship as strong as an ox with his parents. They had fuelled his passion after all.

"Hey, at least I know you're a Lee now." Jaehyun grinned cockily. "Just have to find out your first name."

Taeyong smiled, "Yeah, then my number right?"

"Right. Then your number." Jaehyun smiled back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Moon had just closed the lecture and Taeyong was packing up his things. As per usual he was the last one left in the classroom. He always had some questions to ask Mr Moon before he left for the day and returned to his dorm to study.

He swung his backpack around his shoulder before proceeding to walk down the stairs. Mr Moon waited patiently at the bottom for Taeyong as he expected the boy had questions.

As Taeyong reached the bottom he was greeted by Mr Moon, "Good afternoon, Taeyong. What's the problem?"

"Well, Sir." Taeyong began as they walked out of the classroom together. "Ted Bundy had no actual father, correct?"

"Yes, that is what I said in the lecture, Taeyong. I hope you were listening."

"Oh, I was!" Taeyong reassured him. "But I was just thinking..."

"Yes?" Professor Moon turned to face his curious student.

"Ted Bundy's grandparents were ashamed that their daughter had gotten pregnant, right? So they sent her away to a home for unwed mothers so she could give birth in secret."

"Yes." Mr Moon agreed. "And?"

"Well, he was supposedly raised by his abusive grandfather, right? Do they assume that it was the absence of a real father that provoked his psychotic tendances, or was it the insane parenting of his grandfather that provoked them? I'm just curious."

Mr Moon coughed at the heavy question, "Well Taeyong, most people assume it was his grandfather, but honestly it could have been the absence of his father, or even the fact that his mother was neglected when she was pregnant. But it is for sure that no one actually knows but Ted himself."

"Of course." Taeyong nodded as he processed his professor's words. "Thank you, professor. Enjoy your afternoon."

"You too." Mr Moon waved at him before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Baby boy!" Taeyong heard as he was about to walk out the door. He turned around and saw Jaehyun jogging towards him. "Honestly, stop calling me that." Taeyong told him as he caught up to him.

"Well tell me your name." Jaehyun spoke as they exited the building. "It's been two months since we met and I still don't know it."

"If you keep asking I won't tell you."

"Fine, Mr Lee." Jaehyun gave up. "What took you so long anyway? The lecture finished ten minutes ago."

"I was talking to professor Moon."

"Ughh, professor Moon." Jaehyun groaned. "He's such an ass."

"He is not, Jaehyun." Taeyong scolded him. "His an amazing professor. You know he's only a couple years older than us? He's that skilled in his field, he became the youngest professor in decades."

"Oh, you seem pretty defensive about him. You bouncing on his dick or something for good grades."

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong turned to look at him offended. "You know more than anyone that I work hard for the grades I get."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just kidding." Jaehyun smiled, throwing an arm over Taeyong's shoulder. "There's already talk that he's fucking some other kid."

Taeyong looked shocked. Mr Moon was a respectful professor and it was ridiculous someone would spread rumours about him. Sure, he was young and good-looking but that don't mean shit.

"Really?" Taeyong asked.

"Yeah." Jaehyun nodded, "Apparently it's some guy doing a teaching degree and they've been at it since late last year before we came."

Taeyong frowned as they continued to walk down the pathway, the same lime green glow from the trees enchanting the path.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" Jaehyun proposed with his same old intoxicating smile.

"I'm going out with my roommate Doyoung tonight."

"Ditch."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not the only person on my raider, Jaehyun." Taeyong scuffed, pulling off the arm that Jaehyun had been resting on his shoulder. "I can hang out with other people, and we have been on several dates already."

"Five actually." Jaehyun's expression seemed to drop. "And I still don't even know your name."

Taeyong was a sucker for the soft Jaehyun. The one Jaehyun would only show to him. The tender and loving Jaehyun.

"Fine." Taeyong sighed, "But don't always expect me to cancel things for you."

Jaehyun's smile returned to his face. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong and enveloped him into a hug, "It'll be the best date yet, baby boy."

"Okay." Taeyong mumbled as his returned the hug.

-

"I hope you have fun with Mr Bad Boy." Doyoung scuffed from the sofa.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Taeyong said from in front of the mirror where he was doing a few last minute check-ups on himself. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you another time, okay?"

"Okay." Doyoung sighed.

Taeyong's phone buzzed against his thigh as he got a message. "Jaehyun's here. See you later."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Cheer up, Doyoung. What kind of kids like a cranky teacher?" Taeyong smirked before leaving the dorm and going to Jaehyun in the parking lot.

Doyoung sighed as he leant further back into the sofa. His expectations of a fun night had flown out the window, now he just sat on the couch doing nothing.

As he thought about ordering pizza, a gentle knock emitted from the door. A frown appeared on his forehead as confusion bubbled in his mind. Who the hell would be at the door at his time? Jaehyun was at the parking lot so it wouldn't be him. Maybe Taeyong forgot something.

With a groan, Doyoung reluctantly stood up from the sofa and walked over to the door. He opened it to be greeted with a familiar sight. A small boy dressed in a black hoodie stood before him, his bright red hair boldly peeking out underneath the hood. To anyone else this would be a strange sight, but to Doyoung, it made a smirk creep up on his lips.

"Hey, Taeil." Doyoung greeted with a grin.

"Let me in before someone figures out who I am." Taeil said as he pushed pass Doyoung, and into the dorm. Doyoung continued to smirk as he closed the door and turned around to face the smaller.

Doyoung didn't even get to say another word when Taeil smashed their lips together. With no hesitation Doyoung returned the kiss, gripping the other's upper thighs and lifting him up, carrying him to the once lonely sofa.

-

"We're going to a theme park for dinner?" Taeyong gawked at the large neon sign above the entrance of the theme park.

"Yup!" Jaehyun answered honestly, popping the 'p'. He grabbed Taeyong's hand and led him into the chaotic theme park.

As they walked along the compacted alley they looked around for appetising food stalls. Taeyong stopped for a second seeing a kebab stall. With a force Jaehyun had no idea Taeyong possessed, he pulled them to the stall.

"What can I get for you guys?" The man behind the stall said. Taeyong was too busy looking at the options that he didn't realise the man was eye-raping him. Much to Jaehyun's dismay, he did and the biggest problem about it is that Taeyong wasn't even his. It didn't mean he wasn't going to act like it though, Taeyong wouldn't like it but he had to do something about this man.

Jaehyun snaked his arm around Taeyong's waist and pulled him closer. Taeyong looked up at him and frowned questioningly.

"Pick whatever you want, baby." Jaehyun told Taeyong, keeping full eye contact with the man behind the stall. Taeyong's frown grew deeper, he looked over at the man where Jaehyun's glare rested. After understanding the situation Taeyong couldn't help the smirk rising onto his lips.

"Jaehyunnie." Taeyong sang. Jaehyun was taken aback. Taeyong has never called him Jaehyunnie before. "I'm hungry. I think I'm going to have three kebabs."

"Baby boy, you won't be able to eat three kebabs." Jaehyun told him. A cute pout protruded from Taeyongs lips. Jaehyun thinks he's in love at the adorable sight. He wanted to kiss him right then and there but decided against it.

"Jaehyunnie." He whined, wrapping his arm around the one Jaehyun had around his waist. "But I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay." Jaehyun smiled down at him. The man behind the stall completely forgotten. "You can have three kebabs."

Jaehyun turned back to the man and smiled, "Four kebabs, please."

The man made the kebabs and handed it to them. Taeyong taking his three and Jaehyun taking one.

"Okay, thanks." Taeyong said, cute façade complete gone. He then walked off and left Jaehyun there completely gobsmacked.

Taeyong sat down on a soft hill near the park's Ferris wheel. It was the only place he could find that was quiet. He teared open one of his kebabs and began eating, it was then that he saw Jaehyun looking for him in the distance. His head whipping around the crowd as he searched. Only stopping when their gazes met across the clutter. He visibly saw the relief expelling from Jaehyun's body as a sigh left his mouth, his shoulders slouching slightly. He walked over to Taeyong on the hill and sat beside him.

"Why three kebabs?" Jaehyun questioned, gesturing to the two kebabs on the ground and the one in his hands.

"Those two are for Doyoung." He said. "An apology for ditching."

Jaehyun chuckled quietly, "Did you really have to play me like that?"

"What?" Taeyong paused from eating his kebab, "You're the one that acted all possessive."

"Yeah, that guy was going to eat you up."

Taeyong scuffed, "Like you're any better."

"I am much better! Thank you very much." Jaehyun frowned, crossing his arms jokingly.

"You've gotten better." Taeyong shrugged, "I'll give you that."

"What do you mean 'gotten better'? " Jaehyun turned to him, watching as he nibbled at his kebab.

"I mean," Taeyong began, "You're not trying to get into my pants anymore, you know? You've taken me out on dates and we've gotten to know each other."

"Who said I'm still not trying to get into your pants?"

Taeyong giggled, playfully slapping Jaehyun's arm. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Jaehyun smiled back him. "But, hey. I'm serious about the whole 'not trying to get into your pants' thing. I'm still trying. I wouldn't be human if I didn't want to please you like that."

"Okay." Taeyong's face twisted in disgust, "Ew, stop right there."

Jaehyun chuckled at Taeyong's reaction, "You act like you've never done it."

Taeyong chocked on his kebab as he heard the words leave Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun's face turned to worry as he softly patted Taeyong's back, the other shaking his head and shooing him away.

A sudden realisation came to Jaehyun as the air became quiet. He turned to him, his jaw dropping before he spoke, "You're a virgin."

"Shut up." Taeyong frowned as he looked away. It was embarrassing to be what seemed like the only virgin on the university campus. "Stop mocking me. I was too busy with my studies to think about doing that stuff in high school."

"I'm not mocking you." Jaehyun spoke gently, he didn't want to offend the other. Taeyong turned his head back around, looking at Jaehyun's facial expression.

"You're not?" He lifted a questioning brow.

"Of course not. I'm a little surprised, but it's completely normal and okay to be a virgin." Jaehyun told him honestly. "Just please don't tell me you're one of those 'I'm waiting till marriage' kind of people because I'm not ready for a marriage yet, and I'm slightly afraid I would jump in head first if it came to you."

"No." Taeyong chuckled, looking down flustered. "I'm not one of those 'I'm waiting till marriage' kind of people."

"Good." Jaehyun said. He then cupped Taeyong's cheek with his hand and kissed him, catching the smaller completely off guard. But what caught Jaehyun off guard was that Taeyong didn't pull away, didn't push him away, but started to softly move his lips against his. He was unsure, unexperienced, but he followed what Jaehyun did.

Taeyong gently laid down on the grass, his lips still softly dancing along with Jaehyun's as he pulled him down with him. Taeyong was now holding Jaehyun's face in his hands as Jaehyun let him control the kiss. Jaehyun didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, so he let Taeyong gently press his lips against his.

Jaehyun couldn't help himself as he slipped his tongue into Taeyong's mouth, just wanting to taste him, to finally know. The grasp Taeyong held on his jaw tensed at the foreign action. It was all new and weird to him, but he hesitantly let his tongue run across Jaehyun's. Jaehyun hovered over Taeyong as the boy slowly got used to the kiss. He lightly ran his hands along Taeyong's sides, his hands brushing against the soft grass below.

Taeyong pulled away, his hands still glued to Jaehyun's face as he huffed jaggedly trying to catch his breath. Jaehyun smiled down at him, placing a sweet peak before reeling back to look at his face again.

"First kiss, baby boy?" He questioned.

"Taeyong." Taeyong corrected him, "My name is Taeyong."

"Taeyong." Jaehyun repeated, testing it out on his tongue. "Beautiful name for an even more beautiful boy." He smiled.

"You bet." Taeyong smiled back at him, pulling him down for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since Jaehyun and Taeyong had visited the theme park together. Taeyong had finally let Jaehyun in. He finally broke down his walls and was in and exploring the vacancy of Taeyong's heart, and Taeyong let him.

Low groans emitted from the boy below as the other rolled his hips, thighs trembling with a pleasure he had never experienced before. One he didn't even know existed. The boy below gripped the other's hips as he guided his movements. The boy above just shaking, his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth ajar, releasing heavenly moans and rattled breathes as his chest rose and fell with no rhythm, the pleasure he was feeling being the only variable controlling him.

"Taeyongie," Jaehyun gasped as the boy's body arched at beautiful angles. "With the way you're m-moving, you make m-me question if you r-really are a virgin."

"S-sh... S-shut up." He stuttered with a breathy voice, ignoring the laugh Jaehyun emitted below him.

Taeyong cocked his back and pressed down, releasing a scream as electricity ran up his spine like lighting. He fell down onto Jaehyun's chest as the pleasure just became too much, his breathing hitching as he laid there twitching with Jaehyun still deep inside him.

"Nevermind." Jaehyun chuckled, patting the overwhelmed boy's hair. "How about you let me take control now?"

Taeyong nodded his head, incapable of forming words as his body tried to relax. Jaehyun removed his fingers from Taeyong's hair as he let them run gently down his upper back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Taeyong squeaked as Jaehyun began to lift himself up, placing Taeyong on the bed below as he hovered above him, the other's leg enveloping his middle.

Taeyong looked up at him with a peaceful expression. He cupped Jaehyun's face in his still trembling hands and pulled him down for a soft kiss. When Taeyong pulled away he let his lips ghost over Jaehyun's before he whispered ever so quietly, "Please be gentle."

"Of course, baby." Jaehyun whispered back, pressing a peak against his lips as he began to roll his hips slowly.

"A-ah." Taeyong's hands flew up to grip the sheets around him, his head rolling to the side as the pleasure invaded him again.

Jaehyun kissed along Taeyong's neck and collarbones. His main priority being to pleasure the other and make him comfortable. As Jaehyun progressively picked up his pace, Taeyong's legs began to wobble at Jaehyun's sides, his moans becoming less breathy and more high-pitched.

"Is my baby Taeyong close?" Jaehyun asked, his eyes locked with Taeyong's as he watched his face drown in pleasure. Taeyong nodded, pulling Jaehyun down to mould their lips together as he craved more of Jaehyun's touch the closer he got to his climax.

Jaehyun reeled back to lift Taeyong's legs onto his shoulders. Taeyong watched as Jaehyun held his ankles and began to buck his hips into him, grunting as he too approached his climax. His knees locked together, back arching off the bed as he gripped the sheets. His vision blurred as he screamed in ecstasy, releasing onto his stomach.

Jaehyun helped Taeyong ride his orgasm out. Placing kisses around his calves and ankles as he buried himself deep inside him, jerking his hips as he too came inside of the other. After his high was over, he pulled out of Taeyong and laid beside him. Taeyong returned to his normal breathing pattern while Jaehyun ran his hand along the plain of Taeyong's torso.

Taeyong rolled onto his side. He faced the other, looking at his stoic expression and admiring his perfect features. He looked into his eyes as Jaehyun ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair. Jaehyun smiled as he watched Taeyong's face investigate him. He could just see the cogs turning in his head.

"What is it?" Jaehyun asked in neither a neutral tone nor whisper. It was finely between.

Taeyong placed his hand against Jaehyun's face. Feeling the smooth surface of his cheekbone covered in a fine layer of glistening sweat. He slowly moved his gaze from where his hand rested on Jaehyun's cheek to his warming eyes that were filled with nothing but consideration and tenderness.

"I love you." Taeyong told him nothing but the truth. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Jaehyun's teeth and dimples came into view as he smiled brightly. He pulled Taeyong closer to him by the waist and kissed him.

"I love you too, Taeyong." He spoke, "I love you more than anyone too."

-

In the middle of the night men came bursting into Jaehyun's condo where he and Taeyong both were sleeping. They came into his bedroom where he laid with Taeyong securely in his arms. One of the men grabbed Jaehyun by his hair pulled it violently. Jaehyun hissed as his arms left from where they were around Taeyong, to the man's fists in his hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted through a whisper, still careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping Taeyong next to him.

"Your father has decided your studies here have come to an end." The man simply said.

"What? Why?"

The man looked over to Taeyong, "You're stupid to think he doesn't know about that boy. He was waiting for you to fuck him and leave him but after a while he knew that wasn't going to happen. So his taking it into his own hands."

The man then pulled Jaehyun out of the bed and onto the floor. Taeyong's eyes fluttered open as the loud noise woke him.

"Jaehyun?" He asked his eyes closed as he started to lift himself up. One of the other men in the room walked over to the bed and hit Taeyong in the head with the back of his gun. He fell limp on the bed as he became unconscious once again.

"Taeyong!" Jaehyun shouted with worry as he tried to get out of the man's hold. He turned to the man with the gun and snarled at him, "Don't you fucking touch him again! I swear I'll tie your legs to a tree and your wrist to a car and watch your body get ripped in half!"

The man gripping Jaehyun's hair sighed as he forcefully pulled Jaehyun onto his feet, "This is why you most leave. You've forgotten your priorities. You're here to study how the law works and how we can avoid it, not fuck some bitch and call it love."

"He's not 'some bitch'!" Jaehyun growled at the man. "Don't you ever fucking call him that!"

The man that had knocked Taeyong out threw Jaehyun a pair of underwear to dress himself in. "Hurry up. Your father is waiting for you."

Before Jaehyun could further protest he was pushed out of the condo. Leaving Taeyong alone and unconscious.

-

Taeyong awakened with a sting radiating from his temple. With a groan, he turned to Jaehyun for comfort but felt nothing there. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the empty space beside him. Maybe he's in the bathroom or making breakfast.

Taeyong placed his feet on the floor and stood up, a slight aching pulsing up his spine. Though, through the pain he walked to the bathroom and checked for Jaehyun. It was completely empty. Sighing at the thought he had to walk further, he groggily picked up his tired legs and walked to the kitchen.

Once again nothing greeted him there. Worry started to pool in his chest. Did he leave? Did he leave after getting what he finally wanted for him? Taeyong shook the thought out of his head. He was at his condo after all. He couldn't just leave him.

-

Jaehyun never came back. He didn't show up at lectures, he didn't show up at his dorm, he didn't run up to him on the path. Taeyong searched for him every day, everywhere. The classroom, the path, the Japanese restaurant, the theme park, the condo. He searched everywhere.

But Jaehyun never came back, and on top of that Taeyong found out he was pregnant. Pregnant and alone. The only thing he had was his family.

Taeyong knocked gently on the all too familiar front door of his childhood home. He waited patiently for either of his parents to open the door. As he did he thought of what to say, where to start, how to say it. The emotions piled up while he finally thought about all the things he had been pushing to the back of his mind.

When his mother opened the door, Taeyong fell into her arms and sobbed. He completely broke down. His mother stood frozen as the son she hadn't seen in six months cried in her arms.

"What happened, Taeyong?" His mother asked. "Are you hurt?"

Taeyong's dad appeared into the door as he heard the commotion from inside. He was startled as he patted his son's back, "Taeyong are you okay?"

"N-no!" Taeyong sobbed in his mother's hold. "I-I'm not okay."

"Aw, baby what's wrong?" His mother rocked him like a child.

Taeyong lifted his gaze to meet his mother's before saying, "I'm pregnant, mum. I'm pregnant."

Taeyong's father took a step back as he processed the information. His mother's eyes widen as she listened to her son.

"I'm pregnant and I'm all alone. I need you, I need your help."

Taeyong's mother coughed dryly as she let go of her weeping son. Taeyong looked up at her confused, "W-what?"

"You gotten yourself into this, now you have to deal with it, Taeyong." His father told him, authority booming in his voice as his face showed no expression.

"Mum?" Taeyong turned to his mother.

"He's right, honey." She spoke, retrieving back into the frame of the door with her husband, "What would the lord think of your actions?"

"Mum, I need you! Dad, I need you! I need both you!" He cried as his own parents shut the door on him. Neglected him.

Taeyong sat on the porch of a place he once called home for four hours, crying, begging, and praying for his parents. Asking for their help. But after the lights went off when they went to bed he gave up. That was the last time he saw his parents.

-

Something snapped in Taeyong that day, something broke. He was left alone. No one but him and the small child inside his stomach.

"I shouldn't have let him in. I knew what he was like, but I still fell for it. He got what he wanted and left. Left me here to suffer as he's probably off fucking someone else. Me totally forgotten. He took my first kiss, my virginity, my heart, my family... my sanity. I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to make him suffer... and then I'm going to kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

Several years later~

"Jisung, honey?" Taeyong called as he drove his son to school, "You might have to go home with Jeno and Doyoung again today, okay?"

Jisung looked at his father then reverted his gaze back to the road ahead, "Nightshift?"

"Maybe."

Nightshift was a code word for them. If Taeyong had a nightshift then he'd be out that night. Out hunting for him, Jaehyun. Jisung was fully aware of his dad's story, the fact that his 'father' treated his dad so well, so nice, with so much love that his dad fell in love. Then he got what he came for, what he wanted, and left him. Left his dad alone, defenceless, hopeless, pregnant and broken. He knew full well of what his dad did when the sun went down. The kidnapping, the torturing, the killing, but he did not love him any less, his dad gave up so much for him, loves him with all of his being, and Jisung loves him just the same.

Jisung nodded his head, "Okay."

Taeyong parked in front of the school, kissing his son's cheek and ruffling his cotton locks before watching him get out of the car. He watched Jisung walk over to the smiling and waving Jeno who waited patiently for him at the front gate.

Taeyong reeled down his window before calling out to Jeno, "Jeno, Jisung might be coming home with you this afternoon. Can you tell your father, sweetie?"

Jeno gladly nodded back. He was about to reply when his father walked out of the building in his suit, seeing Taeyong's car straight away. He walked over to him and leant down over his window.

"Hey, Taeyong." He greeted him with a smile, "How's it going?"

"I'm a little busy, Doyoung." He spoke with evident stress, "I'm really close to solving this case and I hope you don't mind if Jisung comes home with you again."

"Sure! It's no problem." Doyoung assured him.

"Oh my god, you're a life-saver Doyoung." Taeyong thanked him. "Tell Taeil I said hi."

Doyoung nodded before Taeyong started the car and backed out, waving goodbye to Doyoung, Jeno and Jisung.

Walking through the acquainted building of the police station, Taeyong greeted his co-workers with a friendly smile. He meet his fellow detective in their shared office. It was not the biggest of rooms but it fitted the two snuggly. The small area smelt strongly of long nights spent looking at packed files with several very large cups of expressos as their company. Few tropical house plants were placed in the corners to try and liven the room up but the boring grey walls forbidden them to do so. The only thing challenging the dullness of the room was the large corkboard placed against the wall, pictures of mug shots and blurry street photos displayed on it.

Taeyong sighed, pulling his heavy bag off his shoulder and placing it beside his desk. He sat down on the expensive leather office chair as he slid his glasses on, grabbing the file he had neglected the night before.

"So, there was two more bodies found last night." The other detective told him. "I was given the autopsy results this morning."

Taeyong swivelled around in his chair to face the other, "What did it say?"

"One was found with his Achilles tendons removed, the other found with Irukandji jellyfish venom in his bloodstream. Both men although had died by their throats being cut."

Taeyong nodded as he pretended to process the information. He knew what had happened to them. He did it after all.

"Yeah, I know." The detective chuckled dryly, "These gang killings are getting worse."

"Mmm." Taeyong hummed, turning back around with false questioning on his face, "At least we know there's only one killer. It makes it easier for us."

"Yeah, but this guy has taken down six of the biggest gangs in the city." The other stated, "And he's done it all by himself. If anything there's more to worry about."

"Once we find his motivation it'll be easier for us." Taeyong shrugged as he looked through the several documents in the file. Flicking through the beige tinted paper by its soft flimsy edges, he skimmed over the first paragraph. It was a detailed description of the one of the dominant gangs that rule over the city through the shadows.

There were three gangs that controlled the city, the Eastern, Northern and Western gang. Taeyong discovered after searching for Jaehyun for three years that he was the leader of the Northern gang. He thought he nearly found him, but he couldn't be any more wrong. He was hidden and hidden well. After a while Taeyong realised he wouldn't be able to find him without going through his allies first. Slowly he made his way through the groups of snappy gang members and countless beatings. He'd taken down the Western gang and just last night he had taken down the Eastern gang, hence the two bodies found last night. He discovered Jaehyun's location from them and he was planning on going there tonight.

"I think I have something." The detective gaped, slowly turning around to face Taeyong. Taeyong's ears perked up at the words, spinning around to see what the other had to say. The detective stood from his chair and walked over to the cluttered corkboard with a waving index finger. "After identifying the bodies of the gang leaders, we found out they were the CEOs of the two out of three major oil drilling companies, right?"

"Mhmm." Taeyong hummed with peaked interest as he watched from his seat.

The man nodded at Taeyong before turning to the pictures on the board. He ran his finger along the red string of yarn that connected the organised chaos. He pointed at a photo of one of the largest oil rigs on the coast of the city. "One of the bodies that came in six months ago was the CEO of Horizon Industries and the Western gang leader. One of the two bodies found last night was identified as the Eastern gang leader, who so happens to be the CEO of Aker Corporation."

"Yes." Taeyong agreed as he nodded. He awaited expectantly for his fellow detective to continue.

"Well, if we follow the pattern the Northern gang leader has to be the CEO of the other major oil drilling company." The detective told him. "The last one standing-"

"Eris Drilling." Taeyong interrupted him. "He'd have to be the CEO of Eris Drilling."

"Exactly." He beamed, pointing an awarding finger at Taeyong.

Frowning, Taeyong swivelled back to facing his desk, "Too bad the CEO's identity remains unknown."

"Not necessarily." The detective spoke. Walking back to his desk he flipped open the screen of his laptop and began looking through the station's database. Taeyong's interest was restored as he peaked over the man's shoulder. "He's a CEO, detective Lee. He has to have some type of documentation. Something he has signed."

Being all too familiar with his fellow detective's train of thought, he faked a dry cough. He pretended to think as he suggested, "A bank receipt."

"Yes!" The other cheered as he began typing in bank names in the city. "A bank receipt!"

Taeyong once again turned back to his secluded desk. Maybe he had said too much. Maybe the detective will find Jaehyun before he can get to him, take him to jail for illegal affairs. Taeyong can't touch him there, it was too risky and he had Jisung to think about. In the worst circumstance the detective will figure out the killer is him, then he'd really be fucked. Jaehyun would get away and Jisung would be taken away from him. The thought alone made his whole being rattle with sorrow. He won't let that happen.

-

"Hey, baby." Doyoung called with a smile, placing his sleek black blazer on the coat rack at the front door then walking down the corridor to where Taeil was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Jeno and Jisung followed as he did, placing their winter coats on the rack and walking to the kitchen where the captivating aroma of lamb chops resonated from.

"Hey." Taeil answered as he lifted his head from the sizzling pan with a warm smile. Doyoung put his keys on the kitchen counter before wrapping his arms snugly around Taeil's middle, his heavy head laying gently on his shoulder. Taeil smiled as he patted his husband's head with his spare hand, the other monitoring the cooking chops.

"Dad, that smells amazing!" Jeno beamed as he came into view, a shy Jisung walking close behind him. He knew Taeil didn't have anything against him, he had quite the soft spot for him actually, seeing that Taeyong is the best student he has ever had. But he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding.

Taeil nodded at his son happily. He still got really proud when people complimented his cooking, especially if it was Jeno, it makes him feel like he's a good parent. Taeil then saw the small looking Jisung behind Jeno. Though the boy was taller than Jeno, he sure knew how to make himself look tiny.

Taeil offered him a warm smile, "Hey, Jisungie. Are you staying tonight?" Jisung nodded slightly in return.

"Yeah, Taeyong's really close to solving a case so he's staying late at the station tonight." Doyoung answered, kissing Taeil on the cheek as he began to leave the room. "I'm going to shower. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Sure." Taeil replied as he watched his husband disappear into the corridor. He then turned back to the two boys in front of him. "Can you guys set the table for me?"

Jeno's expression immediately dropped, "Okay."

"Thank you." Taeil grinned, kissing Jeno on the cheek as he walked pass to get the knives and forks. Jisung chuckled as he watched Jeno's face twist in disgust.

"Dad, I'm 18." Jeno groaned, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand as he picked out the knives and forks. "I'm a bit old for kisses."

Taeil gasped dramatically, "I carried you for 9 months in my stomach then another 4 hours in excruciating labour. I get to decide when you're too old for kisses, Jeno."

Jeno rolled his eyes as he passed Jisung the knives and forks. As Jisung put them on the table Jeno grabbed some glasses and proceeded to do the same.

-

Taeyong sighed, tilting his head side to side as he cracked his neck. He felt so anxious standing outside the large mansion. The cold late autumn wind sending chills through his spine as it blew by. He stood in amongst the darkness as he watched the glow from the windows.

He has been standing outside just observing for three hours. He knowns there's seven people inside, one female and the rest male. At this point it was nearly midnight and most of the people inside have gone to sleep, as only a couple windows were still glowing with light.

He knows this is the perfect time to go in but his body won't move. He lowers his head and begins to quietly pace, bobbing on his toes as he pauses for a moment just to continue to pace again. Now that he was finally here he couldn't move. This is his chance but he's stalling and he doesn't know why. He just keeps on flashing in his mind. His cocky smirk, his dirty words but also his warm smile and his 'I love you's. His sweet and fake 'I love you's.

Taeyong exhaled deeply, nodding reassuringly to himself. "Sweet but fake 'I love you's."

He chanted those words as he slipped in through a window he saw someone leave open. Carefully, he landed on a kitchen counter. He looked around observing the unfamiliar interior of the room. He saw the knives displayed neatly on the other side. Learning from past experiences, he hid the knives away or just any sharp object he could find. People in the past have ran straight to the kitchen to throw anything sharp they could find when Taeyong was after them. It was just something he could avoid.

Killing seemed like nothing to him now, but it wasn't always. The first time he killed he felt absolutely horrible, like he had stabbed himself instead of the victim. But as time progressed and the more people he had to kill in order to find Jaehyun, the more the feeling started to fade and be replaced with the feeling of success, of progress, the feeling that he was getting closer and closer to getting his revenge on Jaehyun.

After his fine job in the kitchen he left and entered a corridor. At the end of the corridor was a room, its door ajar and a light slightly peaking from the crack. Walking carefully, he quietly walked down the corridor to the open door. Inside was a man at a desk flicking through what looked like boring paperwork. The man removed his glasses, placing them on the desk below as his massaged his nose bridge lazily. Taeyong saw this as his opportunity as he man's neck was exposed. Tugging his hood down further, he pulled out his dart gun from where it was tucked snuggly in his combat pants. He lifted the gun through the crack and positioned it before aiming. As the tip of the gun in lined with the distinctive vein on the man's neck, Taeyong held his breath and pulled the trigger. The dart flew silently out of the gun and into the vein in one swift motion.

The man groaned as he pulled the dart out of his neck, confusion and worry spreading like a virus on his features when he saw the object. He searched the room frantically for who had shot the dart but soon discovered as Taeyong quietly entered the room with a warm smile.

"Who are you!?" He asked in a demanding tone. "What did you shoot me with!?"

Taeyong shook his head as he kept the majority of his face hidden with his hood. He clocked his index finger side to side before pointing to the camera at the corner of room. The man's expression remained confused as the slight worry on his face became fear. He turned to look at the camera then back at Taeyong. Taeyong without care, pulled a knife from his boot and threw it dead on the camera, its glass surface shattering as the sharp object pierced it.

Taeyong removed his hood gracefully, amusement filled him as he watched the shock on the man's face. It always happens, they never expect someone like him, someone with such delicate features.

"That stuff I shot you with, that's Irukandji jellyfish venom. It usually takes twenty minutes to kick in but I inserted it straight into your bloodstream so it should be kicking in right now." Taeyong said as he approached the stranger. The man leaned further back into his chair as the feeling on fear grew in his body. "Do you know what Irukandji syndrome is? Well it's the effects after being stung by an Irukandji jellyfish. It has many symptoms but the most interesting one in my opinion is the feeling of impending doom."

Taeyong smirked darkly as he saw the man's features drown in terror, sweat profusely appearing on his forehead like he had just ran in the rain. "How about you tell me where Jaehyun's room is?"

After easily getting the answer from the man Taeyong plunged a knife through his chest. Pulling his hood back on, he exited the room and went to the third floor where the stranger told him Jaehyun's room was. Halfway down the corridor and Taeyong heard a creak behind him, he swiftly turned on his heels. His shoulders dropped as he saw who it was.

The man pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Taeyong, "This is the police. Do not make any subtle movements."

"Man, this really sucks." Taeyong sighed. The man hesitated as he lowered his gun. "You know you're not too bad and this is a shame. You're a great partner."

"Taeyong?" He frowned as he walked closer to Taeyong.

"Buddy you did well."

"What–"

Taeyong shot the detective square between the eyes. The sound of the gun going unheard as there was a silencer on it. He sighed as he looked down at the detective's body, blood slowly pooling around him. For a second Taeyong felt sadness, felt regret, but it went as fast as it came.

Taeyong turned back to his original task as his gaze landed on the door to his left. He opened the door as delicately as possible, freezing immediately as he heard a voice on the other side.

"Can't you come back now?" The voice of a female whined, she was clearly on the phone.

She seemed to dislike the reply as she huffed, "Jaehyun, I'm your wife. You are supposed to come and comfort me."

Taeyong felt something bubble in him that exact moment. He didn't know what it was but it felt like his muscles were burning with anger. Jaehyun had settled down, and it wasn't with him. It hurt, it burnt but Taeyong was too numb to notice. He didn't need to think to react as he pulled the door open and shot the woman.

Jaehyun must have heard her body hit the floor as Taeyong could hear him frantically calling out to her before he started to hear him yelling at people to go check the house. If anything that made this horrible feeling inside Taeyong grow, because now he knows he cared for her. She had managed to win Jaehyun's affections when he couldn't.

Taeyong clenched his jaw as he tried to control the tsunami of emotions he was feeling. He strode over to the loud phone and crushed it beneath his boot, a stray tear rolling slowly down his cheek. Sniffling, Taeyong wiped the tear away with his sleeve.

As he left the house he felt the overwhelming desire to be with his baby, to be with Jisung. He wanted to tell him how much he loves him. He wants to give Jisung all the love others have failed to give himself, all the love Jaehyun shortly promised but never delivered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hana?" Jaehyun called in panic as he entered his house with his two closest men. The house was as spotless as when he left it, there was no sign of any breaking and entering. But Jaehyun knew better. Whoever has taken down the other two gangs was now after him and whoever they were, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Jaehyun!" One of them called from inside his study. "In here."

Jaehyun marched into the room. The room had nothing wrong with it, the only thing that was out of the norm was that fact that one of his men laid slumped against the office chair, knife plunged deeply into his chest. The man's glasses sat unharmed on the mountain of paperwork, a small dart laying still beside them.

"Well, the security footage is useless." One clicked his tongue, his small figure looking up at the smashed camera with a dagger protruding out of it. He then turned to the man sitting lifeless in the chair and frowned, "And our only eyewitness poor Chon here isn't much help either."

"Kun, have some heart." The taller one scolded, arms folded tightly in front of his chest as he examined the room. "We lost a brother this evening."

"I'd have some heart if he wasn't such a perv." Kun retaliated. "I bet if he was after your little Jaemin you'd have the same opinion."

The taller pivoted in his place to face the smaller, a glare shooting straight through the cold air, "I understand Chenle is quite young but he could have defended himself if Chon made any advances on him. There is no need to be offended and bring my son into this, Kun."

"Johnny, I have every right to be offended. It's my duty as a parent to be defensive over my son." Kun spoke strongly as he looked up at the older like the size difference was non-existent.

"Alright, calm down you two." Jaehyun sighed as he ran his index finger over the surface of the crowded desk, stopping when it touched the small dart. "Your kids is not our concern at the moment."

Kun nodded as he picked up the dart carefully, examining it closely. Johnny leaned over the smaller's shoulder, concentration focused on the small object.

"It's the same one as the one found at the site the Eastern gang leader was found dead at." Johnny observed.

Kun nodded as he agreed, "it's the same guy."

As Jaehyun's speculations became reality, worry flooded his system. Hana.

He left the room in the blink of an eye and immediately ascended the stairs. Johnny and Kun followed close behind as they watched Jaehyun frantically make his way to his bedroom. Upon opening the once welcoming door of his bedroom, he was meet with a sight he had never thought he would see. His wife laying unnaturally like a broken rag doll on the now blood-stained carpet, her phone smashed to pieces beside her. A bullet wound was neatly embedded between her eyes, a marksmen shot indeed.

He choked as he fell to his knees, scoping the limp body of the woman in his arms. Kun and Johnny stood quietly in the door frame as they watched their leader sob.

"At least you never loved her like a wife." Johnny spoke with heartache as he watched his best friend cry with grief, "It would have hurt a lot more."

Jaehyun looked up at him with glossy eyes, "I've known her since I was four. Though I never saw her as my wife, she was a close friend. It still fucking hurts, Johnny."

Kun nodded at Jaehyun in empathy as he sat down beside him, gently taking Hana out of Jaehyun's arms and placing her back down on the floor. Jaehyun frowned at him angrily, ready to vent until Kun pulled him into his chest and stroked his hair slowly, "Even big bad gang leaders hurt when their friends die, Jaehyun. It's okay."

Jaehyun couldn't help it as he broke like a floodgate. Tears flowing uncontrollably as Kun comforted him. Jaehyun had a hard shell, but when cracked he was selfless and caring. He always has been that way. Though few had ever been able to see that side of him.

Johnny let Kun comfort Jaehyun as he wasn't really good with these things. The smaller man was a carrier, a term used for males who could become pregnant and carry children. Kun had his own child and was very much experienced in the area of comforting. Johnny however, was indeed a father but not a carrier. In fact his husband Ten was a carrier and often dealt with their son if he felt upset.

Scientists and doctors went crazy when the phenomenon of carriers exploded nearly sixty years ago. Though nobody knew how exactly the miracle came to be, most people said it was the human kind adapting, mutating. Fifteen percent of men were able to be impregnated and carry healthy offspring, nobody was complaining bar the catholic. The catholic believe that it is an abomination that a male can be pregnant, that it is the work of the devil, God's biggest test on mankind. Christians however, huffed at the catholic for their hateful way of thinking. They accepted the discovery of carriers with open arms.

Kun although had been a victim of the hate toward carriers. He was attending a prestigious catholic school as an exchange student when he became pregnant with Chenle. The father was the son of his host family. When the family found out they kicked Kun out and refused to have him under their care. In fear, the son followed the action of his parents. They had no idea their beloved son was the father and the son made sure they never did. 

After Kun had been kicked out, he went to go back to China but his parents forbid him to do so until he had completed his studies. Kun was left alone pregnant in a foreign country with no shelter. It was when Jaehyun saw him laying quietly on the soft grass in the park one night with his swollen belly that someone had shown him kindness. Jaehyun took him in and cared for him through his pregnancy and had offered him to stay after Chenle was born. Kun of course agreed even though he had completed his studies and was allowed to go back to China. He had found a new born hate for his parents the day they left him alone, and wished never to see them again. Although, his parents apologised countless times and begged Kun to let them meet their grandchild, Kun refused. If they did not care when Chenle was merely a little spark of light in Kun's stomach then they had no right to care about him when his was a baby, a toddler, a child or a teenager.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaehyun sat silently as he awaited his members in the small conference room hidden welly in the façade of the city's most high-end club. There was one word to describe the room and that was chic. It was lit in a hue of warm purple, burning liquor decorated the surface of the pristine glass table located in the middle of the room. The large table was surrounded with comfortable seating as smooth jazz played quietly unlike the booming pop music playing on the main floor at the front of the club.

Jaehyun watched stoically as his closest men entered the room, sitting down as they didn't dare utter a word or make a move in the presence of their leader without being told to do so. One could say Jaehyun held a firm grip on their balls. His men would not dare upset the powerful man in front of them.

Kun entered with a sigh and a small smile. With a hand combing his hair back stressfully, he sat down and waited patiently for what Jaehyun had to say. The gang's most trusted members were all called in to have a meeting about the home invasion and the killings. Kun although, already knew what had happened, so he sat and waited for orders in how to deal with the situation.

A man similar to Kun's height opened the door with a greeting smile, his pearlescent teeth somehow always able to brighten the mood. The shoulders of everyone in the room visibly relaxed at the presence of the male. Behind him was Johnny, he towered over the figure of the smaller man in front of him. The two sat down together with their hands snuggly intertwined.

"Alright. Let's get straight to the point, shall we?" Jaehyun grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. "My house was broken into last night. There was no footage of who did it but, Chon was found dead next to a dart."

"The killer." One gasped, eyes open in shock. Everyone in a gang knew about the killer taking down all of the major gangs. Though they had no idea who the person was, they knew that the killer used poisonous darts.

"Yeah, we think so." Jaehyun nodded with a contemplating frown. He exhaled deeply before continuing softly, "My wife was also found dead."

A sense of fear and sadness filled the room. Fear for their own lives and the gang but sadness for the loss their leader is experiencing. They might be terrified of Jaehyun, respectful for the things he has done but for that exact reason, they love him as a brother. Jaehyun has helped and in some way nurtured every single one of them.

"There is no doubt that the killer is after me." Jaehyun told them. "I don't know if they are after power or have other motives."

"Whoever they are, we won't let them touch you, Jaehyun." One spoke from the group. They all agreed in unison, nodded their heads and saying firm yeses. "They'll have to get through us first."

"Oh, trust me." Jaehyun chuckled dryly with a smirk. "I'm not planning on going down without a fight. If anything, I'm going to get to them before they get to me."

"Well, what's the plan?" The small male under Johnny's arm asked with a bright smile.

"Actually, Ten, can you move departments? There was a dead detective found upstairs and somehow he knew the killer was after me before we did. They're on to something there and I need you to keep an eye on it." Jaehyun asked with a friendly tone.

Ten nodded, "I'll get a transfer by tomorrow."

"Is there anything else?" Kun questioned.

"Not yet." Jaehyun spoke as he leant back against the chair. "But I have a feeling the killer made a slip-up last night. I don't know what exactly it was but I believe he'll do it again, and when he does we'll be quick to know, and from there we'll found his weakness."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Johnny said as he began to stand. "We'll sit and wait then when the duck flies, we'll shoot."

Jaehyun nodded with a grin as he agreed with his best friend. He gestured to the members to leave as he was left alone in the room once again, pondering on his thoughts.

-

Taeyong was on his way to pick Jisung up from school. He wanted to go out for dinner for an apology. He's been a terrible dad lately and he knows Jisung is being humble when he says it's okay. He knows that sometimes Jisung just wants him to forget about Jaehyun and worry about himself, and sometimes he genuinely thinks about doing just that because he wants to be the best dad he can possible be for Jisung. But he's fucked up, his mind isn't normal anymore. So the dark part of him tosses the idea to the side and calls it foolish.

He arrives just as the school bell rings. Jisung walks out with Jeno and beams when he sees his father's car parked in front of the school. He immediately waves goodbye to Jeno and slow jogs to the car. With a smile, he opens the door and sits down in the front seat.

"Hey Sungie, how was school?" Taeyong asked with a content smile.

Jisung nodded happily, "It was okay. How was your nightshift?"

"Let's not talk about that." Taeyong softly spoke as he pushed the subject aside. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? An apology for me being a shitty dad."

Jisung chuckled as Taeyong started the car. He then shook his head disagreeably at his father, "You're not shitty, dad. You're the best dad I could ask for."

Taeyong averted his gaze from the road ahead for a second to look at Jisung's sincere smile. He giggled softly at the touching remark before turning his attention back to the road.

"Stop sucking up." Taeyong joked with a chuckle. "I already told you we're going out for dinner. How much more do you want?"

Jisung laughed at his father, "I want to choose where we're going."

"Fine." Taeyong replied warmly, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with pasta, especially pesto."

Taeyong chuckled as he pulled up into their driveway, "Sure, I can make that work."

Jisung nodded strongly, "Good."

"You're lucky I love you." Taeyong laughed as he began to get out of the car.

Jisung scoffed jokingly as he too left the car, "You're privileged that I love you."

Taeyong giggled at his son as he shook his head, "You've obviously been with Doyoung for too long."


	9. Chapter 9

"I fucking love pesto." Jisung moans as he shovels another mouthful.

"Watch your language." Taeyong frowns disapprovingly at his son as he watches the boy scoff down his food. "Who's been teaching you to swear? Jeno? I'll have a word with Taeil about–"

"It was Doyoung, actually." Jisung smirked as he saw his father shake his head. Taeyong was disappointed, but not surprised.

"Honestly, what kind of teacher swears like a sailor?" Taeyong asks as Jisung erupts into laughter. "Who lets a child teach children?"

"Dad, I have no answer to that question." Jisung says as his laughter dies down.

"You and me both kiddo." Taeyong smiles back at his grinning son. Taeyong places down his cutlery before standing up. "I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be back."

Jisung nodded, "Okay."

-

"Jaehyun, the weaponry order just came in. Lorenzo is waiting for you to pick it up." Kun told the other as he peered through his office door.

After Chon was removed from the chair and the camera was mended, the man was put elsewhere for the police to find his body. He did most of Jaehyun's boring paperwork that dealt primarily of resumes and health and safety forms for the drilling rigs that had to be updated regularly. Jaehyun did not feel that affected by his death as the man was quite new to the gang.

"Alright." Jaehyun replied as he nodded at Kun. "Tell him I'll be around to collect it in the next hour."

"Yup." Kun answered. He was about to leave when he quickly remembered something, "Oh! And Ten said he got the transfer."

"Perfect." Jaehyun smiled joyfully. Kun returned the smile before leaving the room. Jaehyun quickly finished the rest of his paperwork before going to Lorenzo's.

The Italian restaurant was only a few blocks away and driving there took no time at all. It was just nearing the end of golden hour when he arrived at the building, its lively insides basking through the wide windows. Waiters in fine suits and large families giggling while the stern business men discussed matters quietly in reserved corners.

Jaehyun had come up with the brilliant idea of having a high-end restaurant mask the gang's illegal weaponry trading the first year he was gang leader. The same year he was forcefully wedded to Hana by his father, the old bastard dying just after like a final fuck you to his son.

He sighed heavily at the thought of his devil of a father before pushing open the pristine glass doors of the Italian restaurant. The employee at the front immediately bows deeply as he sees Jaehyun, the other just nodding before walking through to the kitchen.

He's met with a rainbow of mouth-watering aromas as he enters, the heavenly cooking always sweeping him off his feet no matter how many times he's walked through here. He smiles and bows to the head and sous chef, the two doing the same. He then continues through the jungle of delicious steam until he enters the storage room door. A butch man not quite his height leans against one of the metal shelves, scratching his temple as he looks down at the clipboard in his hand.

"I could have sworn I ordered a fresh batch of tomatoes today." He frowns, an index finger running down the clipboard. "Ah! Of course, I ordered the tomatoes yesterday and the zucchini today."

"I hope you don't mess up my orders like you do yours." Jaehyun chuckled. The man smirked as Jaehyun's presence became known to him.

"Nah, man." The other smirks, wrapping a firm arm around Jaehyun and patting his back with the other. Jaehyun laughed slightly at the other as he did the same. "So, you here for the goods?"

"Yup, unless you got any more of that pesto. You know I love that stuff." Jaehyun said, leaning against the cold room door.

"Sorry, man. We just served up our last lot a few minutes ago." The other shrugged, "But I do have your order right here." He knelt down to the bottom of the shelf and pulled out a box that had been hidden amongst the broccoli. "That weird named jelly fish venom and a side of antivenin fresh off the black market. From your one and only, Lorenzo."

"Thanks, man." Jaehyun smiled, opening the box and examining the condition of the contents inside.

"Alright, I'll take it out to your car." Lorenzo said, closing the box again before leaving the storage room. Jaehyun never took the goods to his car, it was a precaution to make sure no one made the connection between him and the restaurant. It merely looked like one of his favourite hang outs to the outsider's eye, and that's exactly how he wanted it.

After a few minutes, he walks back out into the kitchen. The ocean of flavours filling his nostrils again as he made his way through the room. He bids his goodbyes to the head and sous chef once more with a smile and bow, them mirroring the same, before he left through the kitchen doors again.

Just across the room he sees him emerge from the restrooms, eyes wide and locked with his. He looked like a deer caught in head lights. He looked exactly like how he looked the last night he saw him. It seemed that not even time could touch the beauty that was Lee Taeyong. Frozen like a butterfly in mid-flight as things appeared to go into slow motion. Jaehyun almost didn't even realise the smaller began to bolt through the restaurant in the other direction.

Taeyong ran to the table Jisung and he had been eating at and immediately grabbed his son's bicep, "We have to go, now."

"O-Oh, okay..." Jisung frowned with confusion as he let his father pull him up and lead him to the exit.

Taeyong could hear Jaehyun calling his name from behind him but continued to ignore it as he made his way to his car. The sheer sound of his name rolling off Jaehyun's tongue again made his heart fill with cement, dragging it to his core with a sense of yearning. But just like everything that distracted him from perusing his long-sort for revenge, it was thrown to the side. The crazy, fucked up side of him wouldn't allow it.

Jisung quickly got into the front seat and buckled his seat-belt as Taeyong started the car. He looked back at the restaurant doors and saw a man running out with clear urgency and distress on his face.

"Taeyong!" The man yelled, only causing Taeyong to hit the escalator. The man continued to call out Taeyong's name as they drove past him.

Jisung turned to his father who looked like he was about to break down, "Dad, who was that?"

"Someone you don't want to meet."

Jaehyun dropped to the ground as he watched the car drive off. His jaw was clenched and his chest was beating. He bit down on his bottom lip, closing it with his teeth like it was a flood gate. It was such a simple memory that crossed over his mind at that moment. It was ironically tranquil for the situation.

Bright lime leaves glowed magically in the background as the afternoon golden light shun through them and onto the person walking in front of him. His captivating soft ashy hair falling gently in front of his glossy doll eyes and creating a path towards his heavenly smile.

Longing sunk his heart like an anchor. No matter how many years he hasn't seen him, his feelings didn't seem to fade or age.

He misses him so much.

He still loves him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten was currently driving to the new high school in a rush. When he transferred departments, he also transferred Jaemin to a closer high school. Chenle also transferred as Kun and Ten believed it was best that they sticked together in case something happened. 

So here he was, dashing like a crazy man on the road with a sulking Jaemin in the front and a curious Chenle in the back. The only reason they were late was because Jaemin was 'protesting'. Sitting on their kitchen floor with his old uniform on saying, 'I won't make any new friends. Dad, you know I'm shy.' And Ten saying in reply, 'Honey, you have my looks. You're going be at the top of that stupid high school hierarchy in no time.'

It took a lot of push and shove, but Ten finally managed to get his hormonal teenager off the tiled floor and into the car with the proper uniform on. After that catastrophe, Ten had to hurry his ass over to Jaehyun's place where Kun was waiting for Chenle to be picked up. The Chinese only laughed at him and wished him good luck on his first day at the new office. Sarcastic bastard. 

Pulling into the foreign parking lot, Ten turned to look at his distressed son. Oh, how he can remember the days when fitting in was the most important thing, now the most important thing was trying not to get killed and killing the guy who was after them. 

Chenle sat quietly in the back seat waiting for Jaemin to get out of the car so he wasn't a loner. But Jaemin was having an internal battle right now, a mental pep talk. 

"Come on, Jaemin." He told himself, "It's your last year of high school. Friends aren't important anyways, focus on studies."

Ten watched him with the biggest grin on his face, "Get out, princess. I'm late for work."

"Dad!" Jaemin whined, "I'm going through some turmoil at the moment and I would really appreciate some support."

Ten pulled Jaemin's head across the cup holders and gave his son a loud kiss on the forehead. "Better?" He asked, pulling back and lifting his brows in question. Chenle couldn't help his giggles arise as the loud 'muah' sound filled the small space of the car. 

Jaemin frowned but nodded, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, Nana." Ten smiled, patting his son's shoulder softly, "Now go show this boring high school who they're missing out on."

Jaemin smiled genuinely at his father. Grabbing his backpack from between his legs, he opened the car door and swung the backpack around his shoulders when he was out of the vehicle. Chenle followed him out of the car and waved at Ten with a small smile of gratitude. Ten smiled back and left the parking lot with a wave. 

Jaemin looked at the unfamiliar building and released a long and anxious sigh. Chenle tried encouraging the older with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him lightly towards the school. "Come on, Nana. It'll be fine. If anything I should be the one shitting my pants. I still have two years to go, you only have one."

"Yeah." Jaemin shrugged, chuckling softly as Chenle started pulling him with more force and the smile the younger wore grew bigger. "I guess you're right."

"Not guess. I am right." Chenle told him, letting go of he's hand as they reached the stairs to the front doors. "Now get your ass in there. We both know you're gonna make friends straight away, you social butterfly."

"You'll make friends too, Lele." Jaemin smiled at him. Even though he was scared he knew Chenle was much more scared than he is. The younger was socially awkward and found it hard to make friends easily, unlike Jaemin who can easily mould into any group without a problem. 

"Just one friend would be nice." Chenle said honestly as they walked down the corridor, earning many questioning glances and bold stares. "Maybe even a boyfrie–"

"All students will meet in the stadium for an assembly to discuss the large amount of vandalism that was found yesterday in the cafeteria. Do not go to your form rooms or you'll be marked absent. Thank you, from Principal Choi." A deep voice emitted from the speakers, interrupting Chenle mid-sentence. Mere seconds later the bell rang and the corridors erupted into a jungle of chatting and shuffling as people started their day. 

"Great." Jaemin groaned, "We don't even know where the stadium is."

"Just follow the crowd, Nana." Chenle shrugged, pulling open his locker that sat beside Jaemin's. As new students the principal allowed them to choose their lockers and of course they chose to be beside each other. 

"Oh, are you guys new here?" A voice asked from next to Chenle, making the Chinese boy jump and stumble back shyly. Jaemin nodded at the tall brunette who had a baby face like Chenle. They were probably in the same grade. Jaemin saw this as the perfect chance for the other to make a friend. 

"Yeah, we just transferred. Do you mind showing us where the stadium is?" Jaemin asked with his trademark smile that made everyone bubbly inside. 

"A-Ah, yeah, sure." The boy replied. Jaemin could tell that the boy was just as socially awkward as Chenle. As they started to walk down the corridor Jaemin decided to introduce himself. 

"I'm Jaemin by the way, and this is Chenle." He said, gesturing to the boy beside him.

"O-Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jisung." The boy smiled. Chenle remained quiet as the two talked, Jisung stealing glances at him now and then. Chenle could only flush as the boy tried to communicate with him in some way. He probably didn't want Chenle to feel left out.

Chenle and Jaemin followed Jisung into a pair of widely opened double doors, the glossy wooden floor of the stadium welcoming them with their echoing steps. At the far side of the stadium was a high and long line of bleachers. Some of the students were already sitting as others were entering like them. Jaemin kept his head down as they walked over, Chenle looking around at all the new faces he's never seen before. Although Jaemin was quite the extrovert, he hated being surrounded by strangers. He couldn't help but he feel like he was being judged.

"Over here." Jisung told them as he shuffled into an empty row to the seat at the very end. Chenle followed behind and sat down next to Jisung, Jaemin doing the same but sitting next to him. They sat quietly and watched as the strangers made their way into the stadium, trying desperately to ignore the looks of curiosity and interest people gave them. 

"Oh hey, Jisung." Jeno frowned fakely with a smile as he shuffled along the row, sitting comfortably next to Jaemin. "Made new friends, huh?"

"A-Ah no, I mean yes, I mean I don't know." Jisung stumbled as he didn't know how to address them. "They're new."

Jeno lifted a brow as his gaze landed upon the boy next to him. Soft brown locks the colour of coco powder, shy thumbs twiddling in his lap as his head remain lowered. The boy looked up at him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Jeno didn't even realise he was smiling right back at him. Flustered, Jaemin lowered his gaze back down to his lap again as Jeno shamelessly looked him up and down. 

"Are you checking him out!?" Jisung aggressively mouthed to Jeno across both Chenle and Jaemin. Jeno nodded with a shrug which earned a sigh from the younger. Jeno wasn't a fuckboy per say, he cared about other's feelings and let them down easy. He was still known as that 'kind teacher's son' type just with a little something on the side. He was a soft boy with sexual needs we'll say. A considerate horn dog. Much like his father some would say. 

"I'm Jeno." The older introduce himself, his voice sending tingles down Jaemin's spine. The tension between them was no joke, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm out of your league." Jaemin replied with a confident tone but smiled shyly, continuing to look down at his fingers. 

"Mmm, yeah, you're right." Jeno said nonchalantly, "But I'm not out of your league."

Jeno's smooth talk made Jaemin feel so weird and hot that even his ears were going a light shade of pink. He looked up at the older and was met with the most cockiest but hottest smirk he has ever seen. Jeno's smirk quickly changed though as it morphed into a soft smile, a hearty chuckle leaving his lips like his very own type of serenade.


	11. Chapter 11

Taeyong rubbed his burning eyes tiredly. Yawning, he reached for the espresso sitting beside his unfinished paperwork and lifting it to his chapped lips, sighing in bliss as the hot substance rolled down his throat. He couldn't sleep last night. He just wouldn't stop crying as Jaehyun consumed he's thoughts again like all those years ago. Thinking about seeing Jaehyun and actually seeing Jaehyun was completely different. Everything came running back to him as he looked into his eyes again, the laughs, the heart-felt words, the soft touches. Everything, and he wasn't ready. No matter how much he thought he was, the truth is he isn't. 

A soft knock resonated from the door, causing Taeyong to groan at the thought of getting up. He eventually got up from his chair lazily and went to open the door. He opened it and froze.

"Hi, I'm Ten Chittaphon." The small thai greeted with a bright smile and bubbly voice. Taeyong knew exactly who he was, he was one of Jaehyun's closest men. This was the first sign of them getting closer to finding out who he is. "I'm your new partner."

"Detective Lee." Taeyong smiled back as he introduced himself and stepped out of the door frame, "Please, come in. I would love the help with the paperwork."

Ten laughed, "Yeah, I bet you do. Being a lone detective is a struggle."

"Yeah." Taeyong sighed as he sat back down in his chair, continuing to sip at his espresso once again. 

"So, where were you up to on the homicides?" Ten questioned as he settled his things on the empty desk.

Taeyong turned to him in his chair with a the familiar beige folder in his hands, "Here, these are the reports and autopsies, and the suspects are on the board." He said as he handed the folder over and pointed to the cluttered cork board on the wall.

"Thanks." Ten immediately started flicking through the numerous documents. The faster he got this done, the faster everyone will be out of shit. 

After a few hours had passed, Ten finished reading everything there was to know about the case. Some things he knew already, others he didn't. He was surprised that the detectives had found out Jaehyun's identity, the other even made sure that someone else did his paperwork. But they had still found an old one from Jaehyun's first year of leading. Ten was absolutely gobsmacked when he saw the bank receipt from years ago to say the least. 

Ten then stood up from his desk and went to the cork board, tracing the red yarn with his eyes thoroughly. He saw the familiar faces of both allies and enemies. He saw the drilling rigs and burly street photos taken outside of popular gang hang outs. The detectives really did know a lot more than they thought. 

"Has your fresh mind come up with any new leads yet?" Taeyong's questioning voice broke the silence that had plagued the office for hours. Ten turned around and shook his head with a frown. Taeyong almost released a smile at how good Ten's acting was, but it wasn't as good as his. 

"You'd think something this extreme would have a lot of hiccups, huh?" Ten laughed, sitting back down in the office chair. "It's one guy, he has had to have made some type of mistake."

Taeyong internally smirked to himself. In a way, Ten was giving him a compliment.

"Maybe he's a lot smarter than we think." Taeyong sighed, turning back to the last document he had left to deal with. 

Ten groaned as he too looked through the last bits of paperwork on he's desk, "No kidding."

-

"Jisungie," Taeyong called as he entered the house. "I'm home!"

He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he heard the thuds down the corridor as Jisung ran. The older turned into the kitchen and checked on the slow roast he had cooking since this morning. He took it out and placed it on the kitchen counter to cool. 

"Dad, how was work?" Jisung asked with a smile as his tall figure appeared in the door frame. 

Taeyong nodded with a shrug, "Same old, same old. Though, I did meet my new partner today."

"Oh, are they alright?" Jisung asked.

Taeyong laughed, "What do you mean by alright? As in he is a good detective or is he good looking?"

"Ah," Jisung groaned annoyed at his father's antics, "I don't know. I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

Taeyong patted his son's shoulder as he walked passed him and headed for the living room, "He didn't come up with any leads and I saw the obvious wedding ring on his ring finger, to answer both."

"Well, that sucks." Jisung stated as he followed his father down the corridor like a duckling. Taeyong sat down comfortably on the end of the couch and turned the TV on. 

"Yeah I mean, it doesn't really bother me." Taeyong shrugged and turned to his son still entering the room, "How about you? How was school?"

Jisung groaned once again as he approached the couch and sat next to his father, laying his head on the older's shoulder. Taeyong kissed the top of his head and started to play with his soft hair. 

"Jeno is gross." Was what Jisung started with. 

Taeyong frowned, "Why? What did he do?"

"It's like he has no decency at all. He without hesitation, checked out and flirted with the new guy within a ten minute time span of him being at school." The younger spoke with distaste. 

"Do you like him?" Taeyong asked.

Jisung immediately replied, "No!"

"Do you like the new guy?" The older inquired further.

"No." Jisung answered. 

The younger's head tilted upwards as his father shrugged, "Then I don't see why this is bothering you. Just ignore it."

"I wish I could but Jeno's my only friend." Jisung whined, sighing as he shifted into a more comfortable position with his long legs laid along the remaining space of the couch. 

"Maybe it's about time you get out of your shell and make new friends. It'll help you a lot, trust me. I wish I did that in high school." Taeyong suggested as Jisung rested his head back on his father's shoulder again. Taeyong cuddled closer as he began to play with the younger's hair again. 

"I'll make a new friend when you find a boyfriend." Jisung jokingly compromised, earning a deep exhale from Taeyong. 

"Jisung, we talked about this. I don't need a boyfriend to keep me company when I have you." His father told him, "You on the other hand, might benefit from another friend. Maybe one your own age."

"Well, maybe you will benefit if you get a boyfriend." Jisung spoke softly as he started to play with the older's free hand. 

"Oh, really?" Taeyong cocked his head with interest, "How so?"

"M-Maybe, he might help you... forget him." Jisung said quietly, so quietly Taeyong almost didn't hear it. Jisung wasn't even going to say it but he needed to. 

"Jisung." Taeyong warned.

"Dad don't pretend you're fine." Jisung sat up, looking straight at his father, "I heard you crying last night. I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine, Jisung." Taeyong whispered.

"No, you're not!" Jisung suddenly erupted, "I'm not stupid, Dad. You've never been 'fine'. Don't act like you are when you know you're not!" Jisung then stood up from the couch abruptly and stomped to his room down the corridor, the harsh sound of the door slamming following behind him.

Taeyong sighed as he laid back into the coach, his fingers combing back through his hair until he shook his locks wildly with frustration. A groan leaving his lips as he realised what a terrible parent he is. He needs to vent, to let his emotions out. 

He stood up from the couch and grabbed his black hoodie from one of armchairs as he made his way to the door. He stopped before it and yelled to Jisung, "I'm going to do a night shift!"

"I don't care!" Jisung shouted angrily.

Taeyong winced at the tone of the younger's voice. He hesitated before saying, "Good night." 

He then opened the door and smiled as he heard his son say back, "Night, Dad."

"I'll be back before you wake up. Sleep well, Sweetie." Taeyong shut the door after he spoke and went to his car waiting for him in the driveway. Jisung watched from his bedroom window as Taeyong reversed and disappeared down the block, the older's black hood covering his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Taeyong slammed his car door shut and walked across the road to a club he has visited countless times but never dared entered, until now. He pulled his hood further down as he pushed through the line of awaiting ravers. Insults of a nasty nature being spat at him as he did. He stopped in front the tall and massively built bouncer, feeling the man's stern gaze of disapproval looking down on him.

"How about you let me in?" Taeyong said with a harsh voice, remaining to keep his head lowered. The bouncer chuckled insultingly, clicking his tongue and folding his trucks of arms over his chest.

"You wish, my chemical romance." He spat, a group of the girls behind Taeyong giggling at the comment. "Not looking like that."

Taeyong sighed tiredly, cracking his neck as he did so. The bouncer watched him as he did, preparing himself to pick up the smaller and drag him away from the facility. But instead, Taeyong pulled his hood down, earning wide eyes and gasps from the people that were watching the scene. Never had they expected the dodgy intruder to be so attractive. Taeyong moved to pull off his hoodie, handing it to the gobsmacked bouncer when he did. He still wore he's dress shirt and slacks from work so he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and gave his hair a bit of a comb through.

Taeyong smiled up at the bouncer sweetly, "How about now, wreck-it-ralph?"

"My chemical romance still has a few good songs." The bouncer tried to redeemed himself as he opened the club entrance.

"Wouldn't know." Taeyong shrugged as he walked passed, picking the hoodie out of the man's hands. "I'm more of a Bach fan."

When the cocktail aroma of illicit and licit drugs and sweat filled his senses he pulled the black hoodie back over his frame, lifting the hood over his head and face. He knew this was Jaehyun's biggest hang-out, he knew the other was probably in one of the rooms in the back.

Taeyong was going to do it tonight. He was going to end it all, the pain, the hurt, the suffering. All of it. He was going to kill Jaehyun. For him and for Jisung, because he deserves it. Deserves a dad, a proper dad and maybe even another parent or a sibling. He deserves it all, and Taeyong wanted to give it to him. He just had to get rid of this insanity that has latched onto him.

As Taeyong entered the main part of the club, he was bombarded with loud music and erotic scents. He looked around to get an idea of where he may get into the back. Seeing a bar and cages captivating seducing dancers, people of all genders surrounding their enclosures. There was also a second floor that looked to be the vip section, businessmen holding glasses of expensive whiskey with sugar babies sitting prettily in their laps. On the far end of the club, beyond the chaotic dance floor was the DJ, she was situated near one of the walls covered in neon lights. Taeyong yet saw no doors that look like they led elsewhere. He wouldn't give up now.

He took off his hoodie again as he strode over to the staircase that led to the vip floor, adding a little more sway to his hips as he did. Taeyong held his hands in front of him and cocked his head cutely to the side as he smiled at the bouncer.

"You want to go upstairs, sweet cheeks?" The man grinned. Sweet cheeks? What are you? A grandma? Taeyong thought, but nevertheless he nodded was false shyness. The man's grin grew darker, "They'd love such a pretty thing like you up there. Be my guest, princess." The man lastly said as he stepped out of the way. Taeyong mumbled a quiet thank you before going up the staircase.

Taeyong walked along the railing of the balcony as he searched for a door amongst the sea of successful men and women with their prizes. He turned around instantly as he saw the familiar blonde. He was one of Jaehyun's men, Kun. Taeyong realised he hadn't brought any weapons with him, having just got home from work then out again. He internally groaned at himself. It was alright though, he'd just take somebody else's.

He stole glances of the smaller male as he made his way across the balcony, he was a swift and silent as wind. It was obvious to Taeyong that the other didn't want to be followed and made a great deal of caution to not be. But not enough, not enough to go under Taeyong's nose. He followed the blonde like a shadow, creeping close upon his heels but remaining far away enough to not have a presence.

He was currently following Kun into a dim hallway where no one but them were. As soon as Taeyong knew he was no longer on the vip balcony, he was quick to put his hoodie back on. Kun stopped before a door, looking behind him before entering. Taeyong hid behind a corner he had just passed, barely disappearing out of the blonde's line of sight in time. He watched carefully as the smaller vanished from sight into the room.

With a deep exhale, Taeyong approached the door. He placed his ear against the smooth surface and he listened for anything he may hear.

"Kun, did you run the tests on that jellyfish venom I gave you yesterday?" Taeyong's body flashed with sudden paralyse at the sound of that all too familiar deep voice of Jaehyun's.

"Yeah, I did." Taeyong assumed Kun said. "But Jaehyun it's not the same as the one the killer is using. He seems to be using a cocktail that is primarily the venom but also something else that I can't seem to figure out."

"Okay, I'll get Johnny to do some further tests." Jaehyun sighed. Taeyong felt his cheek press against the door as he involuntarily smiled. Jaehyun never sighed, Taeyong was the one who sighed, at him.

When he realised what he's facial muscles were doing he reeled back from the door, rubbing his cheeks and shaking his head. Chanting 'no' in his head like a mantra. Jaehyun didn't deserve to make him smile.

"Just in and out, Taeyong." He whispered to himself as he stood before the door staring at it. "Just go in and get the job over with and then disappear like you were never here."

Taeyong nodded to himself, cracking his neck and knuckles as he cocked his head from side to side. He inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily as he reached for the mental door handle. He knew Kun was right in front of the door from how the tone of his voice sounded, so he knew he had to take out the blonde first. In one swift movement he opened the door and smashed the back of Kun's head against it with force as it closed. The smaller dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, unconsciousness taking over him. As Taeyong turned he saw a leg flying to come in contact with his side. He groaned at the pain that echoed from the blow but managed to grab the leg as it retreated. With a lift of his spare arm he aggressively elbowed the stranger's shin, a nauseating shattering sound following soon after followed by a cry of agony from the man. Taeyong watched as the tall figure lost balance and fell to the floor. Climbing on top of him, he made sure to knocked the man as he now identified as Johnny out with a powerful punch to the side of his face. Taeyong was about to stand up when someone tackled him to the ground.

"Not my husband, you bitch." Ten snarled at the hooded stranger, a knife held in his raised hand. 

Taeyong made sure that Ten didn't see his face as he dodged the incoming knife that came flying for his left eye. As he rolled his head away from the attack, he rolled his whole body pinning the smaller below him. He then grabbed the knife out of the other's hand and hit him in the temple with the butt of it. Knocking Ten unconscious like the other two.

Taeyong had no time to react as a hand gripped tightly around his throat, lifting him and bashing him against the wall. He pried at the stranger like a feral cat, clawing wildly at anything his hands could reach as he spat up coughed breaths.

The man forcefully pulled off Taeyong's hood with a growl, "Who are you?-"

Jaehyun stared downed at the crying Taeyong who stood wheezing in his tight grasp. The smaller's beautiful doe eyes sparkling a light violet haze in the room, his delicate fingers that were the last ones to have explored Jaehyun's body, scratching at his own.

"T-Taeyong..." Jaehyun called, his voice fragile. He watched as Taeyong's face softened at his voice. The smaller's arms falling down by his sides as Jaehyun's grip around his neck loosened, his hand reaching to touch Taeyong's soft skin as he caressed his cheek. Jaehyun's breath hitched as Taeyong nuzzled into his palm like he hadn't had human contact in years.

Taeyong's body acted on it's own accord. Melting at the magical touch he hasn't felt for countless days, but yearned for every second. He hated Jaehyun, yet he longed for him. He was like the worst but the most addictive drug, making your senses burst with euphoria but turning your health to crap.

"Baby boy." Jaehyun smiled like he has never before. He was on the brink of bursting into tears at the sight of his love. The one and only who had managed to take his heart all those years ago, the one who never gave it back. Keeping it hostage although he had no idea.

Taeyong visibly froze at the old time nickname. "Don't call me that." He spoke, his voice like shattering glass.

"Baby boy-" Jaehyun frowned, his heart aching at the hurt that lingered in everything that Taeyong did.

"Don't call me that!" Taeyong cried, locking his own fingers around Jaehyun's neck as he pushed the taller off him. Ramming him into the glass table as Jaehyun stumbled back in shock. As Jaehyun grasped his throbbing throat, Taeyong picked the knife he had previously dropped on the ground.

With tears forming in Jaehyun's eyes he asked, "What happened to you?"

"Y-You happened to me, Jaehyun." Taeyong's already broken voice trembled, his own eyes glazing over with tears as he strode over to Jaehyun. "You broke me when you left, shattered me to pieces. You took everything I had to give and just left like I was a petting zoo!"

"Taeyong." Jaehyun's soft voice called. It felt like every ounce of pain Taeyong had caged in his body flowed through Jaehyun's as well. Every frail tremble of the smaller's figure shook Jaehyun's being in torturing waves. Taeyong was the killer who had tortured and murdered people in unspeakable ways, and Jaehyun was the reason. He met the most pure creature this world had to offer and tarnished it, mutilated it, broke it. When Taeyong did the opposite to him. Cleaned his intentions and purified his heart, allowed him to care about others. And it was all because of Taeyong's love, all because of the love he had and still has for Taeyong.

"You have no right to say my name." Taeyong snarled though tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks. He raised the knife and armed it to plunge straight through Jaehyun's rib cage and into his heart. Little did he know that Jaehyun's heart could not be found there, but in his own hands.

Jaehyun's shaky hand cupped Taeyong's trembling jaw, his thumb softly caressing his cheek. "H-Hey, listen to me. I didn't leave you, I was taken away from you. I would never want to hurt you or cause you pain, and it crushes me to know that I have. Please believe me. I love you so much, I miss you so much. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, remember? Remember I said that to you? I meant it then and I mean it now. Taeyong I love you so much-"

"Stop it!" Taeyong screamed, "You don't love me and you never did!"

Taeyong wanted to end it right then and there but something, perhaps the last slither of sanity he still had felt, stabbed the knife into the glass table. Jaehyun fell back, gravity taking it's tole as his tall frame collapsed onto the metal legs, his head colliding with the hard object. Taeyong cried loudly as he looked down at Jaehyun's unconscious figure, his body shaking like a trembling building. He dropped the knife and stumbled to the door, looking back once more at the limp body of Jaehyun.

"I hate you so much." Taeyong's sniffled, his voice so little that it wouldn't even be classified as a whisper. Pulling his hood back over his head, he left without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

Taeyong opened the front door as quietly as he could. All the lights were off and there was no sound to indicate Jisung was awake. 

He pulled off the black hoodie and threw it to the armchair on the far end of the room. He then walked down to the kitchen to check on the roast he left to cool. It was put into the fridge with a small proportion taken out of it. At least Jisung had something to eat before he went to bed. Taeyong had no appetite, not after what happened. He felt sick and hurt, as per usual. 

With a sigh, Taeyong grabbed a pair of pyjamas and went to the bathroom. he looked at himself in the mirror, him and all his miserable glory. Lips the colour of ripe plums, nose red with snot icing his nostrils, all topped off with his slicked lashes and blood shot eyes covered in a pathetic layer of tears. He turned away before he broke down again. 

As he showered, he let the ice cold water run down his scalp and over his muscles, cleansing him and hopefully his thoughts. Taeyong didn't want them, he absolutely hated them. His thoughts controlled him, controlled his emotions and the worst thing about it was that he didn't control his thoughts, Jaehyun did. He littered them with his presence, with his smile, with his voice, with his touches, with his body, with his love and with his portrayal. Taeyong hates his thoughts because Jaehyun is his thoughts. 

When Taeyong had finished showering he realised he didn't want to go back to his bed, didn't want to return to something cold when he needed warmth. So, he walked along the corridor and stopped before the door that had been slammed shut hours ago. He opened it slightly to be welcomed with the soft snores of Jisung, the boy's tall frame huddled in the thick blanket to escape from the winter cold. Taeyong entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He silently slipped underneath the blanket and wrapped his arms around his son's torso, nuzzling into the warmth he radiated. 

"Dad?" Jisung mumbled softly, rolling over so he faced Taeyong. Taeyong smiled endearingly at his son's sleepy state. "How was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, chicken." Taeyong spoke cuddling Jisung closer. 

Jisung nodded with a yawn, shifting so he rested comfortably in his father's hold, "Okay."

"Good night, Sungie." Taeyong whispered, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep to take over him.

"Night, Dad." Jisung mumbled as the two fell off into an inviting slumber. 

Taeyong stood in front of the sizzling pan with one hand on the handle and other around his enlarged belly. This spot beside the oven has become a common place for him. Pregnancy always made him crave the weirdest things at the weirdest times. 

He jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his middle and enveloped him into an embrace. Jaehyun's deep voice chuckled from behind him at his startled behaviour, leaving sweet little pecks on Taeyong's shoulder while he did so. 

"How are my babies doing?" The taller asked, softly rubbing Taeyong's belly with his hands in both a protective and affectionate manner.

"Great. Jisung's kicking so much it feels like I have a feral animal in my stomach." Taeyong groaned as Jaehyun laughed at the older's complaining. 

Jaehyun then sighed with content as he rubbed his cheek along the plain of Taeyong's shoulder, earning a warm eye-creasing smile from the smaller. He continued to encircled Taeyong's belly with smooth hands, laying soft kisses and nuzzles into the croak of the other's neck. 

"You're so beautiful. I miss you so much." Jaehyun whispered through the comfortable silence. Taeyong's movements stopped and his mood dropped with the statement. "I love you so much."

"No." Taeyong shook his head softly, only causing Jaehyun to hold him closer. "Stop it. Don't say that."

"I love you so much." Jaehyun said again with another sweetly sickening kiss, Taeyong's request falling on deaf ears. 

"Stop." Taeyong pleaded with a fragile voice, the words hinting him like bullets. His emotions were on edge, any slight push and he'd fall.

"I love you so much–" 

"You never loved me!" Taeyong screamed, the sizzling pan flying across the room, colliding with the tiled wall. 

He began to sob loudly, screaming the words over and over again. Pushing the covers aside he barely realised he was out of the dream. Taeyong started pulling out the drawers of Jisung's dresser, he threw the younger's textbooks off his desk, punched his wardrobe until his knuckles bleed.

The loud screaming and sounds of things breaking broke Jisung out of his slumber. He rolled over to see the dark figure of his father smashing something, "Dad? Dad, what are you doing?"

"You never loved me!" The older continued to yell with broken cries. Jisung had never seen his father this far gone, has never seen him physically break down. Taeyong always left the house if he felt like he was, he didn't want Jisung to see him like this. 

"Dad." Jisung called, trying to get his father's attention but to no avail. He pulled the blanket off himself and with caution stood from the bed. "Dad!" He called again but still Taeyong continued to trash his room like a raging hurricane. 

Jisung then marched over to him, deciding to take a more forward approach but soon realised the mistake in his actions as one of his biggest fears nearly came true. As Jisung placed his hands on both sides of Taeyong's shoulders, the older turned around with eyes that Jisung had never seen before. They were empty, cold, dark pits of anger. His father threw him to the ground with painful force, raising a fist to plough into Jisung's left cheek like a piston. 

It was then that Taeyong came back to reality, the total terror on Jisung's face snapping him back. The younger's bottom jaw was trembling and his whole body shaking, his eyes were wide and conveying no other emotion but fear. 

Taeyong stepped back with quivering hands, his mouth agape as he chased his mind for an apology. "J-Jisung... I... I..."

He was about to hurt his baby. He was so consumed that he didn't even realise what he was doing. Taeyong would never hurt Jisung, he was the most precious thing in the world to him. Jisung is everything to him and he hates the way he just made him feel, the fear that he caused. 

Taeyong was about to stand up and leave but he was reeled in by arms enclosing him, pulling him into a comforting shoulder. He couldn't help but cry as Jisung petted his back, his pajama shirt openly accepting the tears of his father. 

"It's okay, Dad."

-

The biology teacher began handing out papers he had just recently printed, the thin white material still slightly warm in the students' hands. As the teacher retreated back to the front of the classroom, Jisung looked at the paper in curiosity of what they were learning for the lesson. A small smile blossomed on his lips as he read the title 'Carriers'. Some of the kindest people he knows are carriers and learning more about them made him excited. Not to mention he himself was born from a carrier. 

"Okay, class." The teacher spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Today's topic is carriers."

"Lady boys." One of the guys in the back stated with a proud smirk as his friends chuckled. 

"Watch your mouth, Mr Young." The teacher warned. "That kind of behaviour is not welcomed in my classroom."

"Sorry, Sir." The student apologised with no remorse. If Jisung wasn't such a timid person he'd definitely stand up right now and, well he didn't know what he'd do, but he'd do something to put him into his place. 

The teacher nodded at the boy's apology before continuing to introduce the lesson, "So, everyone knows what carriers are, right? Males who are capable of being impregnated."

Most students nodded while others let out understanding 'oh's. The majority knew what carriers were but there were still some who didn't. Some parents often shelter their children from them. Jisung thought it was stupid because they were going to learn about them whether it be by peers or by school. 

"Does anyone have a dad whose a carrier? If so raise your hand. I'm sure you probably already have knowledge on the subject." The teacher asked the class, in which Jisung and someone else on the other side of the room raised their hands. Jisung turned to look at who else raised their hand, his eyes locking with the boy he met yesterday, Chenle. "Wow, two of you. Usually if anyone does have a carrier parent, there's only one."

"Sir, isn't Mr Kim the math teacher a carrier?" A girl at the front of the classroom asked as Jisung and Chenle lowered their hands. 

"No, Mr Kim is married to a carrier." Another lot of 'oh's filled the room as students nodded in understanding. The teacher then continued on with the class, describing the maternity process of carriers and their anatomy. Jisung was listening intently until a statement from the back of the room destroyed his mood. 

"That's disgusting. Even the thought of two guys doing it is gross." The same guy from before said, all his friends agreed though the one that sat next to said boy looked saddened and hurt. Even as an outsider, Jisung was more aware of the guy's surroundings than he was. "I wonder if anyone in our class is one of those."

"If so, I'm changing classes. I don't want to be in the same room as a dirty fag." Another snarled with distaste. Now that really hit Jisung. He didn't know homophobes still exist and fact that the hatred was so strong really hurt Jisung. 

Chenle on the other side of the room also heard everything the group of boys were saying, though he didn't take it as much to heart as Jisung did. Chenle had encountered such people as them many times before at his old school so he was used to it, Jisung on the other hand, hadn't. The boy's lowered head and clenched white knuckles told him so. 

From then on, the lesson was a long and infuriating one for Jisung. Hearing all those awful things those guys were saying and just sitting there unable to say something because it's just plainly against his nature to. Sometimes he really hated being the 'quiet and polite, Jisung'.

When the bell rang and finally marked the end of the lesson, Jisung immediately stood up from his seat, collected his belongings and left the room. He didn't want to be around such people for any longer. 

Before going to the cafeteria to meet with Jeno, he needed to cool down. The older would definitely sense something is wrong and pry it out of him. Then he'd no doubt go sort out those boys himself or tell Doyoung about it. Jisung didn't want to cause such a ruckus so instead he went to the school garden. He settled down by a tree, sitting down on the soft grass and letting his back lay against the firm trunk. He took turns on taking big breaths, Taeyong once told him that if he ever felt angry it was best to take big breaths to calm himself down. His father was a bit of a hypocrite in that department. 

Jisung suddenly heard someone sit down next to him. It was the new boy from yesterday again, Chenle. He looked awkward though there was a empathetic smile on his pale pink lips.

Chenle didn't know how to comfort the younger though he really wanted to. Instead he thought of what he'd want someone to say to him if he was in that situation. He'd want the person to change the subject and distract him, so that is what he did.

"So... your dad's a carrier, huh?" Chenle asked though he didn't look at the younger, tilting his head to look at the blue sky instead. 

"Yeah." Jisung nodded, following the other in looking up at the sky. "Yours too, huh?"

"Yeah." Chenle said as he watched the soft clouds slowly pass by in the shallow wind. 

"Oh," Jisung replied, not knowing what to say next to keep the conversation going. It was nice to know that it wasn't only just Jeno and him that had a carrier father. Though, Chenle was still not like him, he probably had another father as well to aid in his dilemas. Jisung envied such people, he wondered what life would be like if his father was a nice person and treated his father right all those years ago. "What's it like to have two dads?"

"Wouldn't know." Chenle shrugged, his shoulder gently nudging against Jisung's bicep as he did. "Only have the one."

"Me too." Jisung smiled, removing his gaze from the vast blue and looking at the boy beside him. Maybe they were more alike than Jisung had thought. 

"Why don't you have two?" Chenle asked, turning to look at the younger with genuine curiosity and interest. The story between his father and 'sperm donor' he calls him, is a long and sad story. He wonders if others went through such misfortune or if it was simply a divorce, which is still disheartening but not as much as getting abandoned and neglected and then left to fend for yourself when you're pregnant at the age of eighteen in a foreign country. 

"It's complicated. What about you? Why don't you have two?" Jisung asked, having the same curiosity as Chenle. He also wonders what it would be like to have a normal family. 

"It's complicated." Chenle sighed, looking back at the sky once more.

"Oh." Jisung nodded in understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

As per usual, Jaemin had made a group of friends in no time and just like his old school, he slotted his way perfectly into the group of popular and prissy girls. They swarmed him like bees to honey when they saw him sitting quietly in his flattering fluffy pink sweater and adoring ripped jeans.

"Hey, out of my league. How are you settling in?" Jeno greeted Jaemin from behind, startling the boy. Jaemin on reflex, slammed his locker shut and turned to the older with his books clenched to his chest. Jeno stifled his raising smirk and giggles as he looked at the other's adoring appearance, the fluffy fabric of the sweater making the boy's skin look even softer if possible.

"F-Fine." Jaemin stuttered as he fiddled with his books, flicking the corners of stray pieces of paper that peaked a little over the top. "I'm settling in fine."

"Yeah, looks like it..." Jeno said, glancing at the familiar trio of girls who stood patiently waiting for Jaemin. They were at the top of the high school hierarchy, queen bees if you will. Jeno had no problems with them, he had no problems with anyone, but he knows the three aren't too fond of him. They thought Jeno was a slag. It probably had something to do with the fact that he slept with one of them then rejected her after she proposed a relationship. It wasn't Jeno's fault though, everyone knows he doesn't do relationships. He did everything with grace, he politely declined her whilst also being cautious of her feelings. They ended on good terms but she and the other two obviously still had a grudge against him.

"What's that tone for?" Jaemin frowned at the other, slight defense in his pitch. "They're really nice."

Jeno looked at Jaemin with a small apologetic smile, "They're not bad, it's just... they're a little two-faced is all."

"Well, I could say the same about you. I don't even know you." Jaemin retaliated, causing Jeno's friendly smile to turn into a sensual smirk. Jaemin coughed awkwardly as Jeno leaned in closer, leaving only enough room between them for a piece of paper to slide through.

"But, you don't think about me in that way, Jaemin-ah. We both know what way you think about me."

Jaemin looked down at his clenched books, shivers running up-and-down his body as each suggestive syllable left Jeno's lips. The older's warm breath sending a tingling sensation from where it met his neck, down to his toes. "H-How do you even know my name?... why would you even think that y-you even cross my mind?"

Jeno watched Jaemin's state intently, the boy's nervous stutters and red cheeks adding to his already increasing libido. "Jisung told me your name and if you're that curious how I know, your body speaks for you. You go from a quirky little fairy to this flustered princess when you see me. It's cute."

Jaemin lifted his gaze to met with Jeno's when the older called him cute. He bit his bottom lip to hide the smile blossoming on his lips as Jeno continued to eye him like prey. "I've only just met you." Jaemin told the other, this gooey feeling making him feel antsy as he fiddled with his book covers.

"And this sexual tension is already consuming me." Jeno's voice left his vocal chords like a smooth and addictive love potion.

"Jaemin, what's taking you so long, darl?" One of the girls Jeno recognized as Aiko called as the three approached them by the locker. They froze when they saw how close the two were. Jeno reeled back nonchalantly from the hot and bothered Jaemin. Aiko shined a strained smile at Jeno, "Jeno, it's funny seeing you here. Last time I checked your locker was in J block, on the other side of the school."

Jeno mirrored the friendly facade, adding a little more of a sting with his eye smile, "Oh, you know me, Aiko. Just checking our new pupil is settling in just fine."

"Well, I can assure you he's just peachy. Isn't that right, Jaemin?" Another girl, Bea chimed in. Her dark brunette ponytail whipping through the air as she turned to Jaemin, in which the boy nodded with a smile. "See? You can go back to your friends now."

Jeno flashed a quick death stare at the trio, it being quick enough to go unnoticed. A warm expression then rested on his sharp features as he faced Jaemin again, "I'll be around the school if you need me, Jaemin-ah. Your friend Chenle will probably be with us too if you're looking for him. I guess... i'll see you around." He smiled once more before disappearing into the crowded corridor.

"Jaemin, I know you're new and you don't really know people here but Lee Jeno is not a good start." Aiko dead-panned, her expression forgivable like she was teaching a toddler.

"What? Why?" Jaemin frowned at them, their faces all showing the same expression. Fine brows tilted up slightly, glossy lips frowned softly, but stern eyes like that of weary mothers.

"Don't get me wrong, he's really nice and funny but..." Bea, paused and leaned closer to Jaemin, continuing the sentence in a whisper, "He's the biggest man-whore. I swear he fucks anything that walks."

"Trust me, Jaemin." Aiko started as they began walking to their first class in which they coincidentally shared, "It's just best to stay away from him, for your sake. Just ask Nimki, she and Jeno had a thing a while back but she was just a toy to him. As your new friends, we don't want you to get hurt in the same way, right Nimki?"

The smallest of the trio nodded shallowly with a soft smile, "Right."

-

Walking through his home, Jaehyun felt different. He saw things differently. His mind flashed back to the night Hana was murdered, although this time all the gapes were filled. Jaehyun's small encounter with Taeyong was enough to put all of the pieces of this tragic puzzle together.

Taeyong has walked on the floors he walks on everyday, he went down the corridors he plays no mind to on a daily, climbed up the stairs his tired body dreads after a long night, he even entered the room in which he sleeps and rest. His bedroom, the crime scene of the murder of his childhood friend and deceased wife.

Though it hurt him, it made him wonder, made him regret. Regret that the first time Taeyong visited his house, he came to kill him. Not to greet him or to simply visit, but to kill him. However, it was Jaehyun's fault after all. He was the one who left without a word and didn't try reaching out to Taeyong over the years. It was foolish of him to think that Taeyong would fall right back into his arms. He should have tried to find Taeyong. It's just that, he didn't want to know how perfect he was living without him. He thought that Taeyong probably had this amazing life with a gorgeous house, a great job, beautiful children and an amazing husband. He didn't know that he was suffering all these years because of him. Just how much didn't he know?

The question kept throbbing in his mind like a fist hitting bullet-proof glass, vibrating powerfully as if it was about to smash. With the thought almost consuming him, Jaehyun dropped his paperwork on his desk and started typing in Taeyong's name into the police database, one of the many perks of Ten's position in the force.

At first only Taeyong's immediate details appeared on the screen. His name, age, date and location of birth, and his occupation. Jaehyun smiled with proud eyes when he saw Taeyong was a detective, his dream job. Jaehyun doesn't have a doubt in his mind that Taeyong probably graduated top of the class. He was always the greatest and smartest in the room, giving even professor Moon a run for his money.

Reading on, Jaehyun saw no blemishes on Taeyong's record. It was spotless. No criminal offences in sight, not even a speeding ticket. He is good, cleaner than Jaehyun himself. He wonders if he's the only one that knows Taeyong's the infamous gang killer.

He decided to read on and see if he could find anything else, and that he did. More specifically someone. His jaw clenched as he felt the mouse almost snapping in his hand. Taeyong has a son, Jisung his name is. To say that Jaehyun felt like he was burning with envy and tensing with hurt was an understatement. Though the father is marked as unknown, Taeyong had moved on from him. But then again, he had every right to. Jaehyun felt foolish. He just hopes that man treated Taeyong better than he did. Brought him food when he was too busy studying and locked himself in his room, or massaged Taeyong's back when he was pregnant and called him beautiful though he knew Taeyong would debate otherwise with facts. Do all things Jaehyun didn't because he was too scared.

Jaehyun watched as little dots of grey began to dress his paperwork, tears rolling freely. He coughed with a shake of his head and shallow sigh, wiping his sleeves along his bottom eye lid. "Oh, shit." He sniffled with a pitiful chuckle that conveyed no sense of delight nor humor. Jaehyun then straightened himself out as someone knocked on his office door. "Come on."

Chenle's head peeked out from behind the timber frame, a helpless look on his face as he held a worksheet. "I need help with my legal studies homework again."

"Sure, come here." Jaehyun smiled, beckoning the younger to his desk with a waving hand. Chenle beamed and quickly went over to the desk, giving Jaehyun the piece of paper. Jaehyun hummed as he read it, he then explain to Chenle what he needed to do.

"Thank you, Jaehyun!" Chenle spoke with relief, retrieving the paper from Jaehyun as he did. "How do you know so much about this stuff anyways?"

"I studied it at university. Though, I never paid attention during lectures." Jaehyun chuckled at his troublesome past self.

"If you never paid attention, how did you learn it?" Chenle asked confused, brow lifting and mouth agape slightly. Jaehyun's face softened at the question which only made Chenle's brow move further up his forehead.

"I had someone who cared about me. He made sure I passed. He taught me practically everything I know about law and many other things. " Jaehyun told him, Chenle hummed with an understanding nod. His eyes drifting to the computer screen with... Jisung's face on it?

"Jaehyun, why are you looking at Jisung? Did he do something?" Chenle questioned. He leaned in closer to the screen to investigate the image. It was Jisung alright, but why?

Jaehyun flicked his head back to the screen and then to Chenle, eyes full of shock, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he goes to my new school. He's in a few of my classes. He's really nice." Chenle told Jaehyun. Cogs started turning in Jaehyun's head like clockwork. Chenle is his ticket to founding out more about Taeyong and his son.

Jaehyun turned to the smaller, slightly startling him as the older was facing him all of a sudden. "Can you get close to him and find out more about him? A favor for me in turn for help you out with your homework?"

Chenle was skeptical but nodded nonetheless, "Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

"Jeno, hurry up and get your ass to school before I whoop you." Taeil ordered his son with sudden growl in his voice. Jeno continued to run around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off. He had slept in, Doyoung had forgotten to wake him up this morning before he left early. Taeil of course, rang him up and scolded the hell out of him for doing so. The older sighed once more, pulling his tie on tighter, "Come on, Jen. I have a lecture at nine. I don't want to leave without knowing you're at school."

"I'm going, I'm going." He called frantically, grabbing a few last things and shoving them into his backpack. He ran out the door to his car in the driveway and stumbled into the driver's seat. Taeil waved goodbye to him as he reversed out of the driveway.

When Jeno arrived at school, he ran down the hallways until he abruptly entered his chemistry classroom. The teacher gave him a glare as she gestured to the empty seat next to as he knew him as, 'Jaemin's friend, Chenle'. His chemistry class was a composite class as their wasn't enough seniors to have two separate classes.

"Chenle, right?" He asked as he sat down next to the smaller. The shy boy nodded in return. Jeno flicked through his book until he reached a fresh page, "So, did I miss anything?" He asked. Chenle shook his head. "Shy, huh?" Chenle lowered his head but nodded timidly nonetheless. "Jisung's a lot like that too."

"Jisung?" Chenle lifted his head in interest. He's been trying to get as much information he can on the other after Jaehyun had asked him to a few days ago. All he knows so far is that his dad is a carrier and he's amazing at biology.

Jeno chuckled, "Already developed a crush have we?"

Chenle quickly turned away from Jeno, hastily shaking his head. Jeno reached over and pinched the boy's cheek. "Nothing to be shy about." He giggled.

"Jeno." The teacher warned with a stern look, "Stop talking."

"Yes, Mrs." Jeno smiled. He was already the top of the class and didn't want to lose said position so he did as the teacher said.

Chenle had so many questions he wanted to ask Jeno throughout the lesson but the older was so focused on the lesson he didn't want to disturb him. It also didn't help that he's anxiety barely allowed him to utter a single word.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Chenle had finally built up enough courage to talk to Jeno. He quickly ran up to Jeno when he exited the classroom, "So, umm... can I sit with you at lunch?"

Jeno turned and smirked at him, "Sure. Jisung will be there."

"I don't like him like that... I just think he's really nice." Chenle mumbled as he followed Jeno down the hall to the cafeteria.

"What? You don't like nice guys?" Jeno quirked an amused brow.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Nice guys are great but-"

"Oh, so you like guys, though? So does Jisung. That's the first step to a relationship." Jeno wiggled he's eyebrows suggestively as they entered the cafeteria.

"I mean yeah, but that's not what I'm trying to say." Chenle chased after him as Jeno grabbed his food, handing some things he recommended off the school's menu to Chenle. "Thank you, but Jeno listen I, J-Jisung... It's not like that."

Chenle continued to follow Jeno to where they both sat down at a table with their food. Chenle placed his food down wanting to explain to Jeno that he was misunderstanding the situation first before he ate. "Jeno, Jisung and I... I-I don't like him in that way. I don't have a crush on him."

"What?" Jisung asked, apple hanging before his mouth as he was mid-bite when they arrived at the table. Jeno grinned as he watched the shock wash over both of their faces.

"Chenle has a crush on you and he's trying convince me he doesn't." Jeno told Jisung in which the younger choked on his saliva.

"Okay, so Bea and I have decided since you're new and hanging out with us, you should assert your social status." Aiko told Jaemin as they entered the crowded cafeteria. "And what better way to do that than to throw a party!"

"A party?" Jaemin asked. He could feel nearly every eye in the room on him. Not only was he new, but he was hanging out with three of the most popular girls at school and the first boy seen to ever be in a meter radius of them at that.

"Yup, at your place this Friday." Bea shrugged as they sat down, Nimki silent by her side as always. She barely spoke but when she did, it was kind and friendly words. Though Jaemin had not been their friend for long, he already liked Nimki the most.

"My place? But I haven't even gotten permission off my dads to have any type of party. Not even a few people over for a study session." Jaemin said.

"Well, I guess you have until the end of the week to get it." Aiko clicked her tongue. "We already spread the word about it."

"Guys, I don't think we should do it if his parents say he can't." Nimki reasoned.

"Don't worry, Nim. I'm sure his parents will be okay with it." Bea said as she gently rubbed Nimki's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Right, Jae?"

"I mean, they should be okay with it." Jaemin frowned at the table as he thought of different ways to ask his father, Ten preferably. Johnny would list all the possible things that could go wrong if he asked him.

"Cool." Aiko beamed.

Jaemin sighed as he started to think about the situation. He needed to calm down, there was nothing to be stressed about. He only had to ask his father about the party.

As the girls, Aiko and Bea specifically, began a conservation Jaemin zoned out. He saw Chenle, Jisung and Jeno sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. Jeno looked pleased while the other two appeared flustered and embarrassed. At least Chenle made some friends. The thought brought a smile to his face. And Jeno was one of them.

"Umm, I'll be right back." Jaemin told them, standing up from the table. As he walked over to the other side of the cafeteria he could already hear Jeno's enticing chuckle. He sat down next to Chenle earning a 'thank god you're here' from the younger. "Yeah, I'm here. Why?" He laughed at Chenle's relief

"Jeno told Jisung I have a crush on him." Chenle whined. Jaemin immediately glowed at the information. That explains why Jisung was an awkward ball of blushing mess.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaemin exclaimed, offended at the smaller.

Chenle's eyes widen, "Because I don't like him in that way. He's nice and attractive and all but I don't have a crush on him."

"You don't call someone nice and attractive and then proceed to say you don't have a crush on them. That's not how lying works, Chenle." Jeno chuckled. Jaemin burst into laughter at the comment. The mere bubbly giggles sprouting out of his cherry lips like bouncing popcorn setting Jeno's heart afire.

"C-Can we change the subject, please." Chenle quietly begged as he saw Jisung looking at him uncomfortably. The smaller hopes he didn't just ruin his chance to have a good friendship with the other.

"Sure, Lele." Jaemin nodded after another couple of last laughs.

Jeno couldn't help but grin at Jisung. The thought of Jisung getting into a relationship or having someone confess to him seemed so hilarious to Jeno because the younger was just so shy and awkward. He wasn't saying that Jisung wasn't capable of having a boyfriend, he was quite capable actually. Caring, nice, considerate. It was just such a foreign concept to Jeno. The shy and cute Jisung having a just as shy and cute boyfriend.

-

Jisung thought about Chenle the whole day. At lunch, after lunch, in the halls, in class, even now as he walked to the police station to meet up with his father after school.

Someone likes him? Has a crush on him? No one's ever done that before. Not that he has known of anyway. He doesn't know what to do. Should he ignore him? Avoid him? Should he reject him? Or should he approach him and ask him out? Chenle's cute but he's never really thought about him like... this. Should he wait for Chenle to approach him? He's the one with a crush on him after all. Maybe he should just think about it. But he's been doing that all day.

Jisung groaned with frustration as he entered the station. He walked to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A small man with coal black hair said as he stood in the door frame. He frowned questionably at Jisung. "Umm, and you are?"

"Jisung. This is my dad's office." Jisung frowned back at him.

"Jisung?" Taeyong called, panic rising though it didn't appear so. He's breathing became uneven and his legs shook beneath the fabric of his slacks. He can't let Ten know Jisung exist. He can't but now he does and the thought alone terrifies him. If he knows then what stops Jaehyun from finding out? What will they do to him? He can't let Jaehyun know that Jisung exist, he can't let them know. They'll hurt he's baby if they find out he's the killer, use him against him.

A thought then came into the front of his mind, blocking out all of the others.

What if they already know that he's the killer? Jaehyun knows. What if they already know about Jisung?

"We're leaving." Taeyong suddenly said as he grabbed Jisung's hand and lead them out of the station and into the car park, leaving a confused Ten behind. Jisung was just as confused but hopped into the car as his father did.

"Is something wrong?" Jisung asked as the car left down the road.

"I need you to stop meeting me at the station after school. Either go home with Doyoung or take the bus home, do you understand? It's too dangerous for you to be there." Taeyong told him.

Jisung nodded, "Okay, but what happened. Was...he there?"

"No, but one of his men were." Taeyong replied, eyes focused on the road as they drove home. "They can't know you're my son, okay? They'll hurt you."

Jisung swallowed the saliva that unknowingly accumulated in his throat. "I understand." He sniffled, tears involuntarily prickling in his eyes. He was scared.

Taeyong parked in the driveway and turned to his son. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as well. He was just as scared, if not more than Jisung. Taeyong then leaned over the gears and wiped the tears from the younger's cheeks before embracing him tightly.

"I can't let them hurt you. I won't." Taeyong told Jisung as he petted his hair reassuringly, "No one will ever touch you. Especially not him."


	16. Chapter 16

Jaemin sat quietly at the dinner table as he and his family ate. Usually he was all mouths and ears during dinner but all he could think about is how he would ask his dad for permission to have the party. He's never had a party before and his fathers are way overprotective in Jaemin's opinion. He has no idea how his fathers would react.

His fathers had been talking when Jaemin stood up from the table and offered to take their empty plates to the kitchen. 

"Nana sweetie, what's wrong?" Ten frowned. "You've been awfully quiet and you're never quiet."

"What do you mean? I'm always quiet. I don't know what you're talking about." Jaemin dropped his gaze and walked to the kitchen.

"Jaemin." Johnny sternly called. Jaemin stopped at the door and turned to his fathers. "What is it?" Johnny continued. 

Jaemin's gaze remained by the wooden floors, his lips anxiously gliding across his chapped lips, "I-I thought it would be a good idea since I'm new... to have a party this Friday."

"Jaemin." Johnny sighed, "We've had this discussion. It is not safe for us and others to come to the house."

"It will only be a few people!" Jaemin slipped in, eyes now locked with his father's.

"No, Jaemin." Johnny said.

"But, Pa-"

"No is no, and that's the end of it." He said, gaze strong and authoritative.

Jaemin lowered his head once again, tone quiet and sad, "You never let me do anything. You always say that it's for my own protection but if you weren't in a gang in the first place I wouldn't need protection."

"Nana-" Ten spoke, his voice concerned.

"I just want to have a friend over for once, I want to able to tell people what my parents do without lying, I want to go places without feeling like i'm endanger 24/7." Jaemin sniffled. "I want to have a normal family with normal parents and a normal life."

"Nana!" Ten called but Jaemin had already rushed out of the room. Ten then turned to the taller who sat on the other side of the table. "Now look what you've done. You should have let me deal with it."

"He knows he's not allowed people over. It's always been like this." Johnny said. 

Ten shook his head, "He's a teenager, Johnny. In fact he's an adult soon. He's wanting a taste of freedom. He sees others doing things that he's not allowed to, it makes sense that he wants to do those things too. Treating him like he's still eight isn't the way to deal with it."

"I'm not treating him like he's eight-"

"Yes, you are." Ten told him, standing up from the table. "Now excuse me while I go and deal with this the right way."

Ten walked out of the room and left Johnny in silence. The older released a long and heavy sigh, his hands reaching to glide through his hair. He stood from the table and grabbed his crutches that lied beside him, his right shin completely covered in a cast. He slide the crutches underneath his arms and hobbled to the bathroom where he took a bath to calm himself. 

Ten knocked softly on his son's door but all he got was silence in response. Fighting the urge to open the door, he paused and knocked again. 

"Go away." 

"Bub, can I come in? Please?" Ten asked hesitantly. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door before a soft 'fine' was heard behind the wood surface.

Ten opened the door to see Jaemin curled up in his bed with his back facing the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. Ten closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, the edge of the mattress dipping as he sat down. He looked over to Jaemin and placed a gentle hand on the younger's side, rubbing it softly.

"Your Pa might be harsh on you Nana but you know he's like that because he loves you, right? In our eyes you're still our little baby, no bigger than a sweet potato, fragile and hopeless in our arms. Your Pa has always been protective over you, and I know it comes off a bit aggressive sometimes but he really does love you with all his heart, okay?" Ten told the younger, his comforting gestures continuing as he smiled softly at his son.

Jaemin sighed before rolling over to face Ten. "I know, it's just... sometimes can't he just... I don't know."

Ten chuckled slightly, "Can't he just be a normal dad?"

"Yeah." Jaemin casted his gaze away from the older.

"Because normal isn't our style, chicken." Ten smiled, reaching over to pinch the teenager's cheek. 

"I wish normal was our style." Jaemin frowned. "Things would be easier."

"Yeah, they would." Ten sighed. "But easy is boring and living a life that's boring isn't a way to live at all."

Jaemin smiled at his father and his words, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Ten smirked, leaning down to place a peck on Jaemin's forehead. "I'm always right."

Jaemin pushed his father off him with a smile and a shake of his head, "Go away."

Ten's smirk grew bigger as he laid down beside his son. "Hey, what about I take your Pa out on Friday and you can have your party, huh?"

"Seriously?" Jaemin's face lit up.

Ten nodded, "Yeah, I'll take him out for the night and come back the next day. But the house has to be as spotless when we come back as when we leave, okay? I'll neck you if you break anything."

Jaemin giggled overjoyed as pulled his father into hug. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you."

Ten patted the younger's hair fondly with a smile. "Of course, Nana."

_

Ten walked into his bedroom after talking to Jaemin. Johnny was still in the bathroom as Ten made his way over to his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of pajamas. He heard Johnny's crotches click as he entered the bedroom, silence following as he stopped behind Ten. As Ten felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a chin land upon his head, he lifted his eyes from the pajamas to the mirror in front of him. He smiled at the image reflected in the surface, as did Johnny. 

The taller placed a kiss on Ten's head before whispering softly, "He hates me, doesn't he? I'm such a terrible father."

Ten shook his head, turning around as he did and placing a hand upon the other's cheek. "No, no, of course not. He loves you just as much as you love him, okay? And you're not a terrible father. In fact, you're an amazing father and I'm sure Jaemin would agree with me."

Johnny's eyes brightened at the remark. He placed his hand on top of Ten's and lifted it off his cheek and moved it before his lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of the smaller's hand. 

"I love you so much." Johnny smiled before placing another kiss on Ten's wrist. "So much."

"I love you too." Ten whispered, enchanted as he watched the taller place sweet pecks full of so much admiration on his forearm. "I love you so much too."

_

"Dad." Jisung spoke, a heavy frown set on his youthful features as he ate his cereal. Taeyong, who was sat next to him on the couch, looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" He questioned. Jisung looked so deep in thought it was actually starting to worry him slightly.

Jisung looked up from his breakfast and at his father. He sighed before saying, "What are you supposed to do when someone confesses to you?"

Taeyong's lips cracked into a wide smile at the younger's question. And to think he thought something bad happened to the younger. 

"Well," Taeyong coughed, "How do you feel about..."

"Him."

Taeyong nodded, "Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know." Jisung's frown grew deeper. "He's nice. His hair looks soft and his skin looks so smooth, and he's quiet and stuttery and it's really cute, but I don't know."

"Sounds like you like him too." Taeyong grinned. Jisung's eyes widened. 

"Really?" He gawked.

Taeyong shrugged, "Well, you're the one with the feelings, not me."

Jisung looked back down at his cereal, "What should I do?"

"Accept his feelings." Taeyong smiled, standing up and ruffling Jisung's hair with a chuckle before walking out of the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

With his papers scattered over the majority of the desk, Jaehyun was starting to miss Chon. Miss him doing his paperwork that is. At this point, he was aggressively signing documents without a care. The sooner he can get Chon's replacement, the better. 

Jaehyun looked up from his paperwork as a knock came from his door. A break. Just what he needed.

"Come in." He ordered, leaning back in his chair.

Johnny appeared in the doorway with a wide grin, "I have finished doing the testing on the samples you gave me of the killer's cocktail poison."

Jaehyun perked up with intrigue, "And?"

"It's blended with phencyclidine." Johnny spoke with such interest as he hopped over to the desk on his crouches. "I assume it's to increase the extremities of the hallucinations. He might be a dick, Jae, but he's a smart dick with a decent knowledge of chemistry."

"But phencyclidine has been off the market for years now. No one uses it." Jaehyun frowned. Damn Taeyong's good but as to be expected from him. He's always be smarter than everyone around him, always one step ahead.

"No one but him." Johnny sighed, placing his crouches beside him as he sat down on the armchair across from the other. He rested his head upon his palm and pondered. "Where would he even get it?"

Jaehyun clicked his tongue as he thought. His face lightened as an answer crossed along his mind. "A private dealer."

"Must be." Johnny nodded in agreement. "We just have to find them now."

Jaehyun looked at his friend, "The dealer or the killer?"

"Both preferably." The taller chuckled.

Jaehyun faked an assumed smile. He already knew who the killer was but over his dead body he'd let anyone hurt Taeyong. Until he was confident enough that Johnny and the rest wouldn't try to kill him, he would keep Taeyong's identity to himself. Jaehyun was going to solve this by himself. He was going to save Taeyong even if it was the last thing he did, he owed him that at least after everything he has caused the other, all the pain. He just had to get to Taeyong before he got to him.

"I'm going out." Jaehyun told him, standing from his desk and grabbing his coat beside him. Johnny looked at him confused but swept it underneath the carpet soon after. He understood the paperwork was probably driving him insane.

Jaehyun opened the door and waited for Johnny to hobble out before shutting and locking it behind them. Johnny gave him a light pat on the shoulder to say thank you before walking off elsewhere. Jaehyun then pulled the keys out of his pocket and left the house to his car in the driveway. It was nearly three in the afternoon and Jaehyun knew exactly where he was going to go, he has been planning this trip for a while now.

Nearing a ten minute drive, Jaehyun finally arrived at his destination. A particularly packed parking lot outside of a large high school. The location was not his reason of visiting however, bar the people there. Two people specifically. Taeyong and his son.

Some parents stood around talking to one another as others stayed inside their cars. Jaehyun observed those who were sat silently in their cars, looking for Taeyong between them. It was then that a car pulled up next to him, an all too familiar figure hopping out of the vehicle with a warm smile. Just on cue, the bell rang triggering students to flow out of the building like a tidal wave.

A man approached Taeyong first, he was tall and lean. His hair was black and he wore a dress shirt and slacks. A wide smile was plastered on his face as he hugged Taeyong. Jaehyun gritted his teeth. Is he the father? Is all he thought. Is he my replacement? Him?

His attention was then stolen by the tall brunette boy who was walking towards them, another boy next to him with black hair. Jaehyun frowned as he saw the two pause before turning around. A smirk then replaced the frown as he saw Chenle and Jaemin met up with them. Chenle was doing what he told him, good. He chuckled amusingly as he saw the raven haired boy wrap an arm around Jaemin's waist and the giggles that appeared to be bubbling from him.

"Oh, Jaemin you're lucky I'm the one in this car and not Johnny." Jaehyun laughed to himself. A frowned settled on his brows as he looked closer at Chenle and Taeyong's son. There was something there, a spark if you will. The shy looks they exchanged screamed first love. Chenle might be getting too close for 'just getting information'.

"Sungie, how was school?" Taeyong asked with the biggest smile as the group of four arrived where he was.

Jisung shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

"Sounds fun." Taeyong rolled his eyes, his gaze leading on the small blonde beside his son. "Oh, is this 'him'?" He smirked.

"A-Ah, No!" Jisung splattered in a panic, looking at Chenle to see if he caught on but the other just looked shy. Coughing a little before hand, he decided to introduce him to his father, "Actually Dad, this is Chenle."

"Nice to meet you, Chenle." Taeyong smiled.

Chenle kept his gaze low but nodded agreeably nevertheless. Taeyong ruffled the shy boy's hair fondly, earning a smile from the smaller.

"Oh, Pa!" Jeno called to get his father's attention. "It's okay for me to go to a party tomorrow night, right?"

Doyoung pursed his lips into a thin line, "If your Dad says so." Jeno's face dropped. "Rules are rules, buddy. Even I have to follow them or he'll kick my ass."

"You're just whipped." Jeno said unimpressed.

Doyoung shrugged, "That's what marriage will do to you kiddo."

Taeyong chuckled with a shake of his head. He turned to Jisung and threw his arm around the other, "Anyways, we better get going."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Doyoung waved as Jisung and Taeyong got into the car. Chenle waved at Jisung with a wide smile as the car back out of the parking lot and left.

As they drove, Taeyong couldn't help but notice the black car following them from behind. At first Taeyong just thought it was a coincidence but as he continued to drive, the car didn't leave.

"Hey, Dad." Jisung started, "You know that party Jeno was talking about? Well, umm, I'm also invited and I was wondering if I could go to..."

"Umm, sure." Taeyong replied, not paying much attention as it was focused on his building worry. They were driving down their street and were nearly home. If they were really being followed, he'll known when he parks in the driveway.

"Really? Thanks, Dad." Jisung said overjoyed. He expected his father to say no but maybe because Jeno is going he's allowed.

As the car stopped in the driveway and Taeyong turned off the gas, Taeyong didn't move nor did he make a sound. Jisung was about to ask why but the older turned to him with a serious expression.

"Stay in the car." He ordered. "Someone is following us."

Jisung nodded slowly, sinking further down in his seat. Taeyong cupped the younger's cheek with a small smile before leaving the car.

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong left the vehicle and walked down the empty street. He frowned at the strange act. Why did he just leave his son in the car and then leave down the street? Why didn't the boy just go in the house?

The neighborhood was completely silent, nothing but the sound of the radio and the cold breeze hitting the car windows filled the compacted space of the vehicle. Jaehyun started to feel anxious. His gut feeling was telling him something wasn't right. Though it was winter, the atmosphere had somehow gotten colder and for some reason his concerns went straight to the kid in the car. He had always been a sucker for kids but even in a situation where he felt endangered, he felt the need to get out of the car and protect the younger. It was almost instinctive and it only made his anxiety rise.

As the feeling continued to grow, Jaehyun felt more and more gravitated towards the other car. Taeyong left the boy alone and vulnerable. Jaehyun couldn't help but open the door and step out as he felt like a kettle about to whistle, the worry boiling inside him. However, his actions were soon halted as he was met with the ground, a boot flying into his stomach followed by the ache of his body hitting the cold concrete below. He hissed at the pain as he looked up at his perpetrator. The gorgeous figure looming over him like a reaping angel, a hand reaching out to wrap itself around Jaehyun's neck, shaking and afraid. The other's weight pressed down onto Jaehyun's chest as he kept him still.

It was Taeyong. His eyes were blown and terrified as he looked down at Jaehyun, like his face had morphed into something like that of a monster, a beast. Jaehyun began to wheeze as the other's grip around his throat progressively got tighter. However, it was not Jaehyun who looked like the weak one. Taeyong was a castle on the verge of caving.

"L-Let... go." Jaehyun coughed, his arms reaching up to Taeyong's side as his survival instincts kicked in, hitting and pushing at the other's smaller frame. Strangely enough, Taeyong let go straight away, stumbling back onto his two feet and staring weakly at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun gently grabbed his burning throat as he tried to catch his breath once again. He looked up at Taeyong. He looked so mad, so angry with himself. Before he knew it, Taeyong's face changed into one that of rage, his boot once again meeting Jaehyun's stomach as a frustrated yell erupted like a howl from Taeyong. Jaehyun broke out into a coughing fit as his hands flew to his paining middle, watching as Taeyong ran back to the car and drove away.

_

The loud doorbell rang throughout the small house in a short and quirky rhythm. The house was quiet prior to the spontaneous musical interruption, the sun having just set outside and the family of three being preoccupied with their early evening activities. One was in his room, another was in the dining room doing work and the other was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I'll get it!" Taeil yelled from where he was in the kitchen. He placed his utensils down and walked to the front door where the silhouettes of two people stood behind the colored glass. Opening the door, he was greeted with a sorrowful sight. Taeyong had tear tracks staining his cheeks and next to him stood Jisung with his arms wrapped around himself, a hint of fear present in his eyes.

"Can we stay the night?" Taeyong asked.

"Of course, of course. Come in. You must be freezing." Taeil said as he ushered them inside, closing the door behind them. Taeyong smiled gratefully at him as Taeil gestured for them to follow him down the corridor. "Is it work again? Did some criminal threaten you at your house again?"

"Yeah." Taeyong nodded. "Along those lines." He whispered to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Johnny, Jaehyun has a lead on the killer." Ten told the other as he stood up from couch beside him, phone held in hand. Johnny's eyes widened as he quickly stumbled to his feet.

"Where?" Johnny asked, grabbing his crouches.

Ten began leaving the room as he answered, "He texted me the address."

Johnny quickly hobbled out the door. Ten turned around to Jaemin who sat quietly on the armchair. He winked at the other with a smirk. "Have a fun night." He mouthed.

"Thank you." Jaemin mouthed back. Ten blew a kiss before he followed his husband out the door. 

Once Jaemin heard the sound of the door shutting and the car backing out of the driveway, he immediately started getting things ready for the party. It was nearing seven-thirty and soon people would start arriving. Chenle would arrive first and would be staying the night. The younger always stayed over every second Friday. It was sort of a tradition and it just so happened to be tonight as well, but neither were bothered by the circumstance. Chenle was just as excited for the party as Jaemin. 

As if on cue, Jaemin heard the younger enter the house with an excited giggle. "Do you need help with anything?" Chenle asked as he appeared in the door frame of the living room. 

"Umm yeah, a lot of things." Jaemin whined, grabbing Chenle's hand on his way to the kitchen. The younger laughed as he excitedly followed the other. 

_

"You nearly ready?" Jeno knocked on the door of the bathroom where Jisung was changing. He heard a few sounds of contemplation before the door swung open to reveal the younger wearing a grey wool sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. Jeno shrugged, "Not too bad."

"Not too bad? I spent two hours picking this out." Jisung exclaimed.

Jeno nodded, standing by what he had said. "Yeah, it's not too bad."

The two boys turned to the door as they heard a knock. Taeyong offered a small smile once he had opened the door. "It's nearly eight. Are you guys heading off soon?"

"Yeah." Jeno answered, grabbing his car keys and pulling his blue hoodie over his frame. "We're going now."

"Okay." Taeyong responded, kissing Jisung's cheek as he hugged him good bye. "Be careful." He told his son. Jisung nodded sternly. Taeyong's warnings were always serious and were never things Jisung took lightly. 

Taeyong smiled warmly at the other. Jisung noticed the wash of warmth that covered his father's features from the fond smile. "But most of all have fun, okay?" Taeyong told him. 

"Will do, Taeyong." Jeno assured, throwing his arm over Jisung's shoulder and giving it a pat. "We'll see you when we get back."

As Jeno left the room, Jisung trailed after him. "See you, Dad!" He exclaimed as the two walked out the house and to Jeno's car. Taeyong watched from the living room window as they disappeared down the road. 

"He'll be alright, Tae. Sit down and have some tea. It'll warm you up." Taeil told him as he entered the room with two mugs. Taeyong moved from the window with a grateful smile. He accepted the warm beverage in his cool hands and let the heat sooth him. 

_

Ten stopped outside a large building in the middle of the city. Expensive cars crowded the valet parking, people wearing garments of wealth emerging from them with their snobby personas rich upon their heels. The building was buzzing with business and filled with a high-class ambience. From where they were, they could hear the smooth jazz and smell the gourmet food, see the twinkles the crystal chandeliers were throwing their way.

"He's here?" Johnny quirked a brow at Ten. 

Ten licked his dry lips anxiously. "No."

"What do you mean? Why are we here then?" Johnny blurted with annoyance. 

Ten reached into the back seat and grabbed two freshly ironed suits out. "A date." He murmured, not sure if Johnny would lash out at him for lying or not. 

"Ten," He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly with his hand. "I don't think it's appropriate for us to go on dates right now. The killer is out there and-"

Ten pressed a finger against the other's lips, silencing him. A devilish smirk rose upon his features as his finger trailed down his neck. "I've also booked a hotel room for later." Johnny's eyes widened. "Wouldn't want to miss that would we?"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint." Johnny smiled mischievously. 

Ten nodded, his smirk growing into a grin. "Exactly."

_

Jeno and Jisung pulled up at the front of the house. They didn't need to double check the address to know this was the one. The metallic garden of cars that seemed to sprouted around it gave it away, along with the earthly thump of the bass from inside. 

Jeno turned around to Jisung with a grin after turning the car off. "You ready?" He asked with such excitement it somehow made the younger even more nervous. 

"Umm," Jisung frowned, seriously considering his answer to the question. 

"Stop worrying." The older chuckled. "It's just a party. We're here to have fun, remember?" 

"Yeah, you're right." Jisung nodded, following Jeno out of the car. The two approached the front door and went to knock but were nearly barrelled over by a couple running out of the house, hand in hand. 

"Come on." Jeno spoke with a gesturing head to the crowded corridor. After following Jeno into the house, he closed the door behind him. Jisung could have sworn the whole school was there. There was barely any room to move once they entered the open living area. The lights were off but rainbow fairy lights replaced their hue and rained upon the dissociated teenagers high on dopamine and maybe even actual drugs. "The alcohol is probably in the kitchen." Jeno told him, pulling him off in some other direction. 

Unlike the living area, the kitchen's lights were all on. On the counters alcohol and miscellaneous snacks were scattered everywhere with a bunch of friends quietly talking amongst themselves. They exchanged smiles with them before moving to the counters. Jeno inspected such bottle before passing Jisung one. 

"It hasn't been opened so it's not spiked. It's also watermelon flavoured so you won't really be able to taste the alcohol. It's perfect for first time drinkers." 

"Thanks." Jisung frowned at the red bottle. He wasn't going to lie, it looked good and once he opened it the watermelon aroma flooded his nostrils. He gave it a sip and hummed approvingly. 

"Pretty good, huh?" Jeno laughed, now leaning against the counter with a can of rum pursed against his lips. Jisung nodded in return, taking another sip of the sweet liquor. 

"Oh, you guys finally came." Chenle greeted as he entered the kitchen with a new carton of beer. He placed it down and picked up a bottle just like Jisung's but pink. The younger assumed it was strawberry flavoured from the smell. 

"Have you seen Jaemin?" Jeno asked Chenle in which the smaller smiled widely at him. 

"He's in the living area with everyone else." Chenle said, pointing the tip of his bottle to the door. "He's been looking for you for about an hour now. Keeps asking me if I've seen you and when you'll be here."

Jeno grinned and thanked Chenle with a pat on the back before leaving the kitchen. Jisung stood quietly as he watched Jeno leave. He turned back to Chenle who just smiled at him. 

"Wanna go join the rest?" The smaller questioned. 

"Ah, u-umm," He looked down at the shinny tiles then back at Chenle's smiley face. "Sure?" He answered uncertainly.

"Cool." Chenle beamed, grabbing Jisung's hand and leading him out into the living area. It was pretty much a mosh pit. Everyone was dancing except for a few who sat down on the couches and talked or made out. 

Chenle pulled him into the crowd as it slowly engulfed them. When they were somewhat in the middle Chenle turned to face him. His pale skin showed off the rainbow lights breathtakingly. Like a fresh canvas painted with colour for the first time. Chenle grabbed both of Jisung's hands and began to sway them from side to side, beckoning Jisung to dance. When he received a smile from the taller, Chenle let go of his hands and started to dance. Jisung laughed as he too began to dance with him, cackling at the other's ridiculous dance moves, taking swings of their drinks here and there.

Not far from them, Jeno had found Jaemin in the crowd. The boy was dancing with Bea and Nimki until they both left him. Jeno knows it kind of sounds harsh, but Jaemin looks better alone. His beauty seems to amplify when he's by himself. His body seems to never make sweaters go old even though that's all he ever wears. Nobody could wear the same thing everyday and pull it off as well as Jaemin. That's what Jeno thinks anyways. 

"Hey." Jeno smiled as he slotted himself right in front of Jaemin, moving his body in sync with the younger's. Jaemin's face immediately lit up. "I heard you were looking for me." Jeno prodded, moving closer to him. The sweet smell of malibu rum tickling his senses.

"Where have you been?" Jaemin inquired slightly annoyed as he placed a hand on the other's arm to gain his full attention.

"Jisung was having trouble on deciding what he wanted to wear." Jeno chuckled at Jisung's antics. Jaemin's features softened.

"Dressing to impress was he?" Jaemin laughed.

"He tried to deny it but I think so." Jeno grinned, going to wrap an arm around Jaemin's waist when the younger grabbed his hand instead and began leading him out of the crowd. 

"Let's get another drink!" Jaemin exclaimed. 

_

A few hours later some people had left but the majority were still going strong. Practically everyone was off their chops. Plenty of people were still dancing and others had retreated upstairs or to their cars. Jeno and Jaemin were quite alright though. They were neither sober nor drunk but finely tipsy. They themselves had decided to stop dancing a little while ago and went to the kitchen where they feasted on the snacks. The small group of friends that were previously there when Jeno arrived were now gone along with a large amount of alcohol that has seem to depleted over the night. 

"Here try this." Jaemin said, already shoving a pringle topped with gummy bears in Jeno's mouth. Jeno gave it a few chews before scrunching his face. 

"What flavour is the pringle?" He asked with disgust. 

Jaemin giggled, "Barbeque."

Jeno nodded before spitting it into the trash. "Yeah, thought so." He cringed, wiping his mouth. 

"Aww, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Jaemin laughed, sitting himself on top of the counter as he made another strange snack. Jeno drank his rum to wash the awful combination out of his mouth. "What about this one?" He held out a piece of chocolate with a sour patch kid on top. 

Jeno gave Jaemin a speculated look before eating the sweet out of the younger's hand. Jaemin watched expectantly as Jeno chewed. 

Jeno shrugged, "Yeah, not too bad."

"Yes!" Jaemin exclaimed, already onto making another one. As Jaemin was busy making Jeno another treat the younger's phone vibrated against the counter. Jeno frowned and looked at the notification. 

"Your dad texted you." Jeno told him, giving Jaemin his phone. The younger frowned as he opened his phone before reading the text. 

We're coming home. Sorry, honey. I tried to convince him. 

"Shit!" Jaemin blurted, jumping off the counter causing Jeno to stumble back. 

"What is it?" Jeno frowned, slightly worried and very confused. 

"My parents are coming home!" Jaemin exclaimed as he began to clean up the kitchen. 

"Shit." Jeno gawked as he started cleaning up with Jaemin. 

"Can you continue cleaning up in here while I go tell everyone to leave?" Jaemin asked Jeno, as he started heading to the living area.

"Of course." Jeno nodded. Jaemin thanked him before rushing out into the living room. 

Jaemin pushed passed the crowd and turned the lights back on and the music off. People began to groan and boo at him but Jaemin couldn't care less.

"Party's over! Everybody out! Parentals are coming home!" Jaemin told them. After the word 'parentals' everyone began to pick up their things and leave with a new found speed.

Jeno came out of the kitchen and was impressed at the now empty room. "Wow, that was quick."

"Thanks. Can you clean up in here while I go tell everyone upstairs?" Jaemin asked and who was Jeno to say no. 

"Yeah, of course I can. Now you better hurry before they get home." Jeno smiled as he started to collect the empty bottles. 

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Jaemin sighed with relief as he disappeared up the stairs. 

Jaemin began knocking on each door and telling people to leave. He made sure to lock his and his fathers' bedrooms before the party started to make sure no one would mess anything up. Especially when his Pa practically has a photographic memory. He'd definitely know if anyone has been in there even if Jaemin had it spotless. 

Without knowing what he was quite literally walking into, Jaemin knocked briefly on the bathroom door before opening. He quickly shut it when he saw Bea's head snug between Nimki's open legs. 

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm so sorry." Jaemin blabbered out any and every apology he could. "U-um, everyone is leaving. My parents are coming home. Umm... um, do you mind leaving too?"

A few seconds later, Bea opened the bathroom door with a face so sour Jaemin almost felt his own face twisting. "You tell no one, okay?"

"I won't, I wont. I swear!" Jaemin assured as Nimki appeared from the bathroom. Her face wasn't angry like Bea's though, but embarrassed. 

"Bea, it's okay. Jaemin won't tell anyone. If anything we should be grateful it was him that walked in on us and not some else." Nimki smiled, wrapping her arm around Bea's. "Come on, we should go before his parents come."

"Okay." Bea nodded before shooting Jaemin a warning glare. 

"Bye, Jaemin. See you at school." Nimki smiled, blush still settled on her cheeks as the two left. 

Jaemin awkwardly stood there for a minute before walking back downstairs. When he entered the living area again he was greeted with a spotless room. Jeno had managed to clean and put away the fairy lights while Jaemin was upstairs. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin called. Jeno came out of the kitchen with Jaemin's phone in his hand. 

"Your dad texted again." Jeno told him as he handed it to the other. 

Jaemin groaned frustratingly as he read the text.

Nevermind! I managed to convince him to stay overnight. Have fun sweetie!

"They're not coming." Jaemin laughed plonking down on the couch. 

"What?" Jeno frowned, sitting down beside him. 

"My parents aren't coming home." Jaemin chuckled exhaustively. "My dad just sent me a text saying that they are staying overnight."

"Oh," Jeno face relaxed. At that moment a drunk Jisung and Chenle stumbled into the room from where they previously were in the backyard. 

Chenle squealed in laughter as he pointed at Jisung. "Jisung tried eat-eating a s-snail." He wheezed. 

Jisung pouted as he swatted Chenle's hand away. "You s-said it was kay to e-eat!"

"Hey, w-where is everyone?" Chenle frowned at the two on the couch. 

"They went home." Jaemin told him. "And you two should go to bed."

"Wat!" Chenle exclaimed like a toddler. "Uh-ah, no way!"

Jeno stood from the couch, scooping Chenle up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Come on, cranky pants. It's time to go to bed."

"You're not my dad!" Chenle squealed but giggled nonetheless when Jisung began tickling his sides. As Jeno took them upstairs, Jaemin went to the kitchen to grab them both a glass of water. 

He entered Chenle's spare room to see both him and Jisung tucked snugly under the divot. "God, and I thought you two were babies when you're sober." Jaemin chuckled giving them both the water. Jeno sat at the end of the bed as he waited for the two to finish drinking. 

"It's their first time drinking. I'm honestly not surprised." Jeno chuckled. 

"Yeah." Jaemin nodded, standing up from the bed and placing the empty glasses on the bedside table. "Go to bed, okay?" Jaemin told them sternly. The two nodded as Jeno and Jaemin left the room.

"I'm not tired." Chenle said, rolling over to face Jisung. The taller nodded. 

"Same."

"Well, what can we do?" Chenle frowned. 

Jisung looked down at the blanket and contemplated for a second. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Chenle grinned widely. "Like, 21 questions!"

"Yeah." Jisung nodded before asking, "Do you like me? Not in a friend way but in a crush way."

"Umm," Chenle hummed as his excited face faded into a thoughtful one. "I like you, I know that but in what way? I don't know."

"Oh," Jisung mumbled as he thought. 

"Do you like me? In the crush way?" Chenle asked, catching Jisung off guard. 

Jisung sighed before answering, "I think I do."

"Oh," Chenle pondered, "Are you sure?"

Jisung wasn't sure but he was somewhat sure at the same time. It was a confusing feeling and one he had never felt before. He wanted to be sure and be concrete with it but he just didn't know. He needed to find out if his liking towards Chenle was platonic or romantic. 

He didn't even have time to process what he was doing before he pressed his lips against Chenle's. It was brief but it was enough to set his heart running and his feelings ablaze. 

"That was my first kiss." Chenle whispered, touching his lips.

"Same." Jisung released a joyful sigh. 

Chenle then moved closer to Jisung and graced his fingers along the other's lips. Looking at how the pink flesh slightly dips underneath his fingers then back at Jisung's confused gaze. 

"Can we do it again?" Chenle asked. Jisung nodded before feeling Chenle's lips meet with his own again. The kiss was longer this time but only consisted of shallow kisses and pecks. 

"I'm pretty sure I like you too." Chenle grinned, laying his head on Jisung's chest. Jisung's whole being felt like it was about to leap out of his skin and tap dance. He was over the moon. 

_

"Do you mind sleeping in the same bed?" Jeno asked, looking at the queen bed at the end of the room. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. "I can sleep on the floor." He insisted.

Jaemin chuckled. "I'm surprised you're asking and not just jumping in with me."

"Hey," Jeno spoke with offence clear in his voice. "I'm not that kind of guy."

Jaemin sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I know." He smiled before standing up and shuffling further up the bed. "The right side is mine, you can have the left." He told Jeno as he slipped underneath the duvet. 

"Okay." Jeno answered as he laid down on the other side. He felt warm at the sight of Jaemin under the puffy cover with his eyes closed, long lashes cast against his soft cheeks.

It was silent for a moment. Jeno quietly watched Jaemin's back rise and fall with each breath intriguingly.

"How many people have you slept with?" Jaemin asked suddenly, breaking the silence as he rolled over to face the other. It was bugging him. He couldn't stop thinking about, especially when he was right next to him. 

Jeno hesitated for a second before answering, "Fifteen. You?"

Jaemin's face flushed in embarrassment. He was so much more sexually experienced than him. "I did sex stuff with my ex but we never had sex."

"Sex stuff?" Jeno asked. 

"Yeah, like hand jobs and head." Jaemin told him shyly. 

Jeno laughed endearingly at the answer before asking with a curious voice, "Did he ever touch you?"

"What?" The younger frowned, very much confused. 

Jeno shuffled closer, his breath ghosting Jaemin's. "I can show you if you want."

Jaemin's gaze flickered from Jeno's roaming eyes to his enticing lips like it has been the whole night. They were like magnets slowly merging together from a strong pull. The space between them felt almost torturing.

Jaemin nodded, "O-Okay."

Jeno encircled the other's waist and pulled him closer, his lips finally moulding with Jaemin's. Jeno's lips still had the sweetened sourness of alcohol but the softness was breathtaking. He was passionate with his kisses. It was like he calculated every one just to make sure Jaemin would enjoy it. His tongue would tickle his lips but never actually break through. It was driving Jaemin insane. The younger threaded his fingers in Jeno's hair, asking for more and who was Jeno to deny him such a simple thing. 

Jeno then crawled on top of him with his lips still fully locked with Jaemin's, his legs intertwining with the younger's as his hands moved to scooping underneath the other and wrapping him in a close embrace. He pulled out of the kiss and replaced the sweet taste of Jaemin's lips with the soft plain of his neck, lightly sucking and pecking at the smooth flesh.

Jaemin began to wreathe beneath the older, his torso rolling in Jeno's grasp as his lips parted in heavy breaths, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed. Jeno took this as an okay to go further. He moved his arms from around Jaemin and to his sides, lifting his sweater slightly and massaging the soft meat of his waist.

"Jen." Jaemin's feathery sigh mixed with his own pants. He threaded his fingers into Jeno's soft hair once again and began rubbing his scalp encouragingly. 

Jeno pulled away from Jaemin's neck, looking down at the younger. His curls laid beautifully out on the pillow, his brows softly furrowed, his lips ajar and swollen, tainted pink by Jeno's kisses with his cheeks sporting the same shade. Jeno then pulled his hoodie off his frame, along with the t-shirt beneath it. He watched as Jaemin's eyes skimmed the lines of his stomach, the younger's chest heavily rising and falling. Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand and lifted it to his chest, slowly guiding his hand down to follow the valleys of his muscles. The younger's face was blown up in all shades of pink but his eyes looked so bold, so daring and excited.

"Don't be shy." Jeno told him. Jaemin looked up at Jeno beneath his eyelashes before nodding shallowly. Jeno then moved to the side as Jaemin sat up, pulling his sweater over his head, his fluffy hair bouncing as the garment slipped off. The younger crawled on top of Jeno with his hands cupping his face and his legs on either side of his hips. Jaemin lightly kissed Jeno's awaiting lips, the soft surface slowly connecting with Jeno's into heated kiss. Jeno wasted no time in tracing every inch of Jaemin's torso with his palms, it was smooth, soft and untouched. He felt the goosebumps and flinches as his hands graced every uncharted plain of skin. 

Jeno pulled out of the kiss for second, gazing upon the beauty above him. "You're so beautiful."

Jaemin smiled before leaning back, moving his hands on top of Jeno's. "Touch me."

Jeno rolled them over and started his journey down Jaemin's torso, leaving the most precious marks along his way. Every gasp that left Jaemin made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He felt like he was pleasuring an angel. A feeling he has never felt before and will probably never get over. 

As Jeno reached Jaemin's hips, he let his tongue glide up his hip bones before softly biting his way back down. "Jen." Jaemin whined above him. 

"I'm getting there, baby." Jeno chuckled against the top of the other's jeans. Cautiously he began undoing the younger's pants, revealing the orange underwear beneath. "Orange? How cute."

"Jeno." Jaemin frowned, lifting his hips so Jeno could just hurry up and take his pants off. Jeno did as Jaemin wanted as he sat up and slid the jeans off Jaemin legs. He smiled mischievously as he looked down at Jaemin's annoyed and inpatient expression. He then placed a kiss against the younger's ankle, slowly leaving more as he made his way back down again. Jaemin's cranky face slowly disappeared with each little peck. 

Jeno settled himself snugly between Jaemin's thighs, admiring the soft skin as if it were porcelain. Seeing the tent forming underneath the orange fabric of Jaemin's underwear, Jeno moved his hand from around one of the other's thighs and onto his cock, stroking him slowly. As soon as the action occurred, Jaemin's breathing picked up and his hips began rocking. His hands pulled on the waistband of his underwear in a silent plead for Jeno to take them off. 

Jeno grinned fondly at Jaemin. Removing his mouth from his thighs, Jeno began kissing Jaemin's cock through the thin fabric. 

"J-Jeno." Jaemin softly moaned, looking down at Jeno with a lewd expression. Jeno placed a kiss against Jaemin's cock head just to see the melt of pleasure wash over his face. 

"Want me to take these off?" Jeno smirked, running his hands along the waistband of Jaemin's underwear. Jaemin nodded as he lifted his hips off the mattress again. Jeno pulled off the piece of underwear, leaving Jaemin in all his natural glory. 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin's cock in his hand and began to pump him softly. The other let his head fall back onto the pillow as the pleasure rolled through his body in waves. Although, it wasn't long before a surprised gasp echoed his throat as Jeno wrapped his mouth around him, swirling his tongue in wicked circles that made Jaemin's toes curl. He then began to bob his head, swallowing all of Jaemin. 

"Nghh! Jen!" The younger moaned, his hands flying to grasp onto Jeno's hair. Jeno quickened his pace trying to beckon more moans like that out of Jaemin. The sweet sound went straight to his cock, the denim of his jeans no longer comfortable against his hard on. He quickly pulled off with a loud 'pop' as he felt Jaemin's stomach tighten against his nose. "Jeno." Jaemin whined, his breathing hot and heavy. 

Jeno pulled away from Jaemin and stood up from the bed. Jaemin frowned in question but was soon answered as the other pulled his jeans and underwear off in one go before crawling back on top of him, locking their lips into another passionate kiss. Jaemin wrapped his legs around Jeno's waist, grinding against the other's neglected cock causing Jeno to groan into the kiss. Jeno then pulled away, looking down at their cocks side by side. He reached behind Jaemin and grabbed his ass before pulling him forwards so he'd grind against him. 

"F-Fuck." Jeno groaned, his thrusts picking up along with Jaemin's feathery breathing. He stopped and looked at Jaemin dead in the eye, "Do you have any lube?"

Jaemin hadn't realised the look on Jeno's face until now. The other's hair was dishevelled by his own fingers, his lips swollen by his kisses and his eyes glazed shiny with lust. 

"The second drawer." Jaemin answered, not hesitating at all. 

Jeno quickly pulled out the drawer and retrieved the small bottle of lube from inside. He faced back to Jaemin while he coated his fingers to fair layer of lube. "Have you ever done this?" Jeno asked, teasing the other's hole with his wet finger. 

Jaemin's face began to melt again and Jeno definitely saw it. "O-Once or twice." Jaemin softly sighed, his mouth slowly cracking open to release moans. The younger then gasped as Jeno slid his finger into him, slowly moving it against his walls to prepare him.

"And do you like it?" Jeno asked even though he knew the answer from how Jaemin rolled back down on his hand.

"Yes." Jaemin released another pleased sigh. 

Without warning, Jeno added another finger, watching how Jaemin's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Stretching him slowly, he kissed Jaemin's neck patiently as he worked him open. The other grasped onto his shoulders, tightening his grip the deeper Jeno went. He added a third finger, listening to the drawn out whine Jaemin released as he did so. His dick felt like it was about to burst. He wanted Jaemin so bad. 

After a couple of minutes, Jeno pulled his fingers out. Jaemin frowned at the loss. He watched questioningly as Jeno sat up and wiped his fingers clean with a tissue.

"Why'd you stop?" Jaemin asked, afraid he did something wrong. 

"Do you mind if we go further?" Jeno inquired, placing a hand on the other's hip as he massaged it softly. 

Jaemin face tightened with confusion. "What do you mean 'go further'? Aren't we already there?"

Jeno shook his head with a fond smile. He leant down to whisper into Jaemin's ear, "You're driving me insane making all of those noises and faces, you know? I want to be inside you so bad."

Jaemin's face lit up with realisation at what Jeno meant. "You want to fuck me?" Jaemin questioned shyly. 

"Only if you want to." Jeno told him, nibbling on Jaemin's ear. 

Jaemin pulled Jeno's head out of his neck, cupping the older's face as he nodded. "Okay."

Jeno smiled softly as he lowered himself down to Jaemin's lips, kissing him like a hungry animal. Jaemin encircled his arms around Jeno's neck as he got lost in his lips. 

Jeno pulled away, going back to the small bottle of lube that he left on the bedside table. He poured a generous amount on his hand before stroking himself so his cock was completely covered. He hovered over Jaemin again as the younger wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"If you want me to stop, tell me." Jeno told him. Jaemin nodded as he pulled Jeno closer to him, pulling the older's earlobe between his teeth before leaving marks along his neck. 

Jaemin briefly felt Jeno's cock against his hole before Jeno began to enter him with a moan. He gasped into Jeno's neck as he felt inch by inch sink into him, the pain of the stretch dulling the deeper he went, slowly mixing into the pleasure he knows. When Jeno was completely inside him, Jaemin felt him nudge against his prostate for a moment. It was brief but it sent warm pools of pleasure through him.

"G-God, Jen!" Jaemin moaned, falling back onto the pillow with his hands either side of his head. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Jeno asked worried. He searched Jaemin's face for any discomfort but found none. 

The younger shook his head, "No, keep going."

Jeno pulled out before slowly pushing himself back in. Jaemin's back arched as he felt Jeno hit him dead on, his eyelids falling closed and his hands tightened around the sheets as he moaned like the wind was kicked out of him. Jeno gripped onto Jaemin's hips and pulled him closer with very thrust, burying himself deeper and deeper. 

"F-Fuck, Jae." Jeno moaned, the feeling of Jaemin tightening and releasing around him building the all too familiar pool in his stomach. He picked up his pace as he felt Jaemin tighten around him more often and his moaning becoming louder and higher pitched. He leaned down and locked his lips with Jaemin's. The other's moans becoming a muffled mixture with his own.

Jaemin pulled away and cupped Jeno's face with such a lewd expression Jeno was going to faint. "J-Jen... I'm g-gonna... c-cum."

"M-me too, baby. We'll cum t-together." Jeno groaned in pleasure. Jaemin nodded, throwing his arms around Jeno's neck. Jaemin dug his nails into Jeno's back as he came so hard he saw stars. As Jaemin came, Jeno felt the other's walls tighten around him to the point he came in abrupt mixture of frantic thrusts and an euphoric moan. 

They lied there panting until they both came down from their orgasms. Jeno cleaned them both up before jumping back into bed, pulling a tired Jaemin into his arms where they both fell soundly asleep until the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Jaemin woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the wood of his bedside table. The cold winter air tickled the tips of his ears and nose. The blanket of warmth Jeno's arms and the duvet provided was comfortable against the fickle cold. He didn't want to get out of bed. Not when he was so comfortable. Jeno's chest was huddle closely against his back with his arms wrapped snugly around the younger like a second blanket. Nevertheless, Jaemin pulled his hand out from underneath the duvet, reaching to the bedside table and retrieving his phone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before squinting at the bright screen. It was a text from his dad.

We're coming home now. Hope that house is clean.

Jaemin rubbed his eyes again before reading the message over. He didn't want the same incident as last night when his father set off a false alarm. However, the words did not change and no text followed after the previous.

"Fuck." Jaemin quickly shuffled out of Jeno's hold and threw the blanket off. He hobbled out of bed and pulled on the closest clothes he could find, that being his dashing orange underwear and Jeno's blue hoodie.

Jeno squinted his eyes at the frantic Jaemin as a yarn escaped his mouth. "What are you doing?" He groaned. "Come back to bed." Jeno mumbled, patting the warm space Jaemin previously occupied.

"You have to go. My parents are coming home." Jaemin ordered, throwing Jeno his jeans. Jeno's eyes widened. He quickly pulled his jeans on and stumbled out of bed, throwing his t-shirt on top. Jaemin quickly rushed out the door, running down the corridor to the spare room Chenle and Jisung were sleeping in. "Jisung wake up! You have to go."

Chenle creaked his eyes open. He sat up from Jisung's chest with a questioning look. "What?"

Jisung stretched with a yawn, gazing sleepily at Jaemin. The oldest gave him an apologetic smile before helping him out of bed in his still half-asleep state. "Come on. My parents are coming back."

"Oh, okay." Jisung nodded with a groggy smile, pulling his shoes on with Chenle's help.

Jeno appeared in the doorframe with his car keys jingling in his hand. Jisung was quick to finish putting on his shoes before leaving the house with Jeno. Chenle and Jaemin stood at the front of the house as the two hopped into the car. As Jeno opened the door to the driver's side, he paused for a second. Quickly running back to Jaemin, he gave him a quick kiss, departing with a content grin before getting in the car and driving away like a thief in the night.

Jaemin smiled as he watched the vehicle disappear around the block. Chenle chuckled cheekily, giving Jaemin a playful smack on the shoulder. "You had a great night."

"I'm sure you did too." Jaemin laughed, his brows bouncing suggestively on his forehead. Chenle just shrugged with a smile that told all it needed to. Jaemin chuckled once more as he began walking back into the house. "Come on, let's go back inside. I'm freezing."

The two settled themselves in the kitchen where they began to make themselves breakfast. It wasn't long before they heard the car pulling up in the driveway followed by Ten's giggles entering the house. Jaemin could tell his fathers had a good night also. 

"We're home, Nana!" Ten yelled, basking at the spotless living area as he entered. He gave Jaemin an impressed smirk in which the younger shrugged in return.

"Sorry we left all of a sudden, sweetie." Johnny apologised with a small smile.

"It's okay. Dad texted me." Jaemin told him, passing Chenle a piece of toast. The other smiled thankfully before eating. 

"Of course he did." Johnny sighed unimpressed at Ten. Ten flashed him a wink.

"Anyways, I'm going to go change." Ten told them. He then disappeared up the stairs although his voice was still heard, "And Nana, put some pants on. It's bloody winter and I don't need you getting a cold!"

"Yes, Dad!" Jaemin yelled back, his voice wanting to break from the sudden anxiety freezing his insides. How he prayed to God they didn't suspect anything. 

_

As Jisung and Jeno came through the door, Taeyong was on them straight away. "How was the party?" He asked, hands on either side of Jisung's face as he observed his appearance for anything out of the usual. 

Jisung removed Taeyong's hands from his face with a reassuring smile. "It was really fun, Dad. I had a good time."

"That's good to hear." Taeyong said as his worried face loosened into a smile. He then fixed up his tie and shrugged on his coat. "Well, I'm heading off to work. If you need anything just ask Taeil or call me, okay?"

"Yes, Dad." Jisung nodded obediently. 

Taeyong gave his son a kiss on the cheek before leaving out the door. He hesitated a moment as he sat in front of the wheel, staring at the house and contemplating whether it was safe to leave Jisung alone. However, he knew he was safe with Taeil and Doyoung so he backed out of the driveway and drove to the station. 

_

Taeyong shivered off the little snow that had settled on his shoulders as the station's air conditioning soothed his cold frame. The walk from the parking lot to the building had almost froze him to death. His fingertips numb and his nose tinged pink. 

His co-workers greeted him as he made his way to his office. At the end of the corridor was a door. A metal sign with the words 'Detective Lee' and a strip of masking tape underneath it with Ten's name on it welcoming him. He opened the door to find that Ten had yet to arrive. The room was empty and as dull as it has always been. 

He placed down his suitcase and shrugged his coat off placing it over the back of his chair. He went to pick up a file someone had left on his desk for him to review when he heard a shuffle. It was quiet and quick but he definitely heard it. Opening the file, he acted as if he didn't hear anything. He silently thought about the situation. It could just be Ten but the other would have greeted him like he does everyday. It could be a figure of his imagination but it was better safe than sorry. 

Taeyong dropped the file on his desk and spun around at the speed of light. His brain had no time to process what was happening before he was pushed against the wall with a hand placed over his mouth and his arms pinned above his head. 

"I just want to talk... Tae, please." Jaehyun begged, his eyes pleading Taeyong as his hands remained where they were against the smaller. 

Taeyong froze. He was paralysed in place, he didn't even struggle against Jaehyun's hold. His chest heaved and his heart pounded against his ribcage, thudding strongly against the bone.

"Please don't go after them, please leave my family alone." Jaehyun pleaded, his grip on Taeyong loosening. "You're after me, right? Then only come after me. They've done nothing to you." 

Taeyong frowned. Since when did Jaehyun care about anybody else but himself? He put up this act when they were together too and Taeyong had fell for it. Now look where he was. But no matter how much he searched for the cunning and manipulative intent in Jaehyun's eyes, he found none. Just worry, love and desperation. 

Jaehyun removed his hand from Taeyong's mouth as he saw the other's face shift in a cascade of emotions. Confusion to determination, then to curiosity to shock then finally to sadness then jealousy. Jaehyun watched as Taeyong's eyes became glossy. 

"Since when did you have a heart?" Taeyong chuckled sadly. 

"Taeyong-"

"I would've loved it if you fought for me like you fight for them... to love me like you love them. I hate that they got to meet you when you weren't selfish and heartless. I fucking hate it... Couldn't you have grown a heart for me? Was I not good enough? I know I was never your type but... couldn't you? " Taeyong said, swallowing down the saliva that had gathered in his throat. 

Jaehyun's heart was pulled down by each and every word. Cut in half with a guillotine. He lowered Taeyong's arms and placed the other's hands against his chest. "Taeyong, I-"

The door opened to reviled a once joyful and now confused Ten. "Jae?" He frowned, his head fighting the urge to cock to the side in curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

Jaehyun let go of Taeyong and distanced himself from him. "I came to see you actually. I need to talk to you." He quickly lied.

"Umm, okay..." Ten answered, suppressing a smirk as Jaehyun walked out the room and waited for him outside. Ten quickly ducked outside, closing the door behind him. His smirk finally burst from its confinements as he questioned excitedly, "Were you hitting on him? Jaehyun, I haven't seen you hit on someone in all the years I've known you!" 

"Shhh! Quiet down." Jaehyun glared. 

"Well?..." Ten whispered with an awaiting expression. 

"'Well' what?" Jaehyun frowned. Ten huffed with an annoyed expression, throwing his hands in the air hopelessly. 

"Were you hitting on him?" He questioned this time more aggressively.

"It's none of your business if I was or not. Your business is to tell me if you've found anything. So, have you?" Jaehyun retorted. 

Ten clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You're such a child sometimes." He mumbled underneath his breath before speaking up, "No, nothing new has come in about the case. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Was all that Jaehyun said before left down the hall. Ten shook his head with a sigh before going back into the office. Taeyong was sat at his desk looking over a file.

Ten smiled inwardly to himself as he remembered the scene he had walked in on. He hoped that Jaehyun would find someone like they all had. Maybe have some children of his own like they did. They all wished Jaehyun could have what they all have. And if it so happened to be with Taeyong, then that wouldn't be so bad Ten thought.


	20. Chapter 20

"Boo!" Jeno whispered into Jaemin's ear. 

The boy jumped back, stumbling around to see Jeno with a colossal grin on his face. The younger had been watching him play basketball from a distance whilst Aiko flirted with a group of guys. Nimki and Bea being discrete a little off to the side. 

"Say hello like a normal person!" Jaemin growled through a whisper.

"Maybe you should practise what you preach." Jeno smirked. Jaemin gave him a confused frown at the remark. The older then referred with a chuckle, "Maybe come up to me and say hello instead of watching me from a distance."

"I'll do what I want." Jaemin replied. 

"Then I'll do what I want." Jeno stated, wrapping his arms around the other and placing a kiss against his lips. 

Jaemin dejected, pulling apart from the other. "Aiko could see. Plus, you're all sweaty and gross."

"Who cares if she's looking." Jeno told him. He went to embrace the other again when he placed a hand against his chest. 

"Umm, I do." Jaemin responded. "She doesn't like you and she could unfriend me if she sees us together."

"If she does that, she's already a horrible friend." Jeno pointed out with slight offence. 

"Well beggars can't be choosers, Jen. Not all of us are friends with everyone, okay? They're the only friends I have."

"You have me."

Jaemin's expression softened. "I thought you don't do relationships." He mumbled.

The statement hurt Jeno. Yes, he usually didn't do relationships but he felt that Jaemin was different. He wanted more than just casual sexual favours from Jaemin. He wanted to be by the other's side more than just in the bedroom. 

"Yeah, but we're friends, right?" Jeno questioned, putting the hurtful comment aside.

Jaemin's features stiffened into an unimpressed glare. "Jen, we had sex."

"Yeah, but a lot of friends have sex, that doesn't mean they're dating. It's called friends with benefits, Jaemin-ah."

"Yeah, I know what it's called, Jen." Jaemin deadpanned. 

Jeno began to slightly panic as Jaemin's mood got more and more sour. "So... we can still be there for each other."

"I guess." Jaemin nodded with a shrug.

Jeno beamed at the reply.

_

It was late afternoon. The sun outside the university dorms was slowly making its way to cross paths with the moon in the evening. A couple sat on the heavily blanketed single together, one holding the other's face in his hands in a comforting manner, occasionally placing encouraging kisses upon his boyfriend's lips. 

"You're gonna do great." The tanned boy assured him, placing a peck against the other's lips. 

"I hope so." The other mumbled back. 

"Mark," The younger whined with annoyance. "They're gonna love you. They'll be begging for you to work for them as soon as you walk into the room."

Mark smiled at the younger. "What would I do without you?"

"Wallow in self-pity." He smirked. Mark shot him a glare. 

The younger began to laugh when his phone vibrated beside him. He picked it up seeing a text from a familiar number. 

'Are you busy at seven?'

Mark got off the bed seeing that his boyfriend was preoccupied with texting. Not to mention he had a job interview with the biggest company in the country in an hour and he was still in his sweats. 

While Mark began to get ready, the younger replied to text.

'Why? You wanna come by for a cup of tea or do you need some supplies?'

It was only a few seconds before the other texted back.

'Both.'

The younger chuckled before leaving one last text.

'Okay. I'll have everything ready for you when you get here. The goods and the tea.'

The tanned boy stood from the bed, pulling down his hoodie that had seemed to slide up his frame while he was on the single. He smiled as he watched Mark observe his appearance in the mirror.

"You look good." He complimented. Mark gave him a grateful smile through the reflection. The younger walked over to him and helped him tuck his dress shirt into his slacks. "You have always looked good in a suit."

"Is that so?" Mark smirked, turning around to face the other. "And why have you never told me this before?"

"It gives you too much power." The younger chuckled, straightening his boyfriend's tie.

"Power over what?" Mark huffed with doubt. 

His boyfriend grinned cheekily. Standing on his toes slightly, he pressed a kiss against Mark's cheek before whispering, "Me."

Mark's eyes widened as the younger reeled back onto his heels, moving to pat down the crease across the older's chest like nothing happened. Mark looked down at the other with a frown before whining, "Why do you have to do shit like that when I have somewhere to be?"

"Because like you've always said, am the devil." The younger chuckled.

"My little devil." Mark remarked, moving to wrap his arms around the other. The tanned boy placed one last peck against Mark's lips before detaching himself from the older.

"And your little devil has to go home and study." 

"Aww, come on! You can stay a little longer." Mark protested with the most convincing smile.

The younger quirked his brow with a smirk and a shake of his head. "You're a bad influence, Mark Lee." Mark just replied with a shrug as he went to embrace the other again. The tanned boy stopped him with a clocking index finger. "You have somewhere you have to be, remember? No time for cuddles."

"Aww, come on Haechan-ah!" Mark groaned with a combination of frustration and annoyance. 

"See ya later, Mark." Haechan giggled. He blew a kiss to his boyfriend before leaving the university dorm. 

_

Haechan placed the mug down on the bench when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly went over to the door and opened it with a friendly smile.

"Hey, come in." Haechan told the other as he moved to the side. "It's bloody freezing lately."

"Tell me about it." The other chuckled, walking into the living room and placing his coat over a dining chair. He turned to Haechan who pointed to the mug on the kitchen bench. "Ah, thanks." He picked up the warm mug in his cold hands and let the hot tea warm him from the inside out. 

"Let me just get you the stuff." Haechan almost sang. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a test tube from a rack that was settled at the back. 

"I still can't believe you keep it in the fridge with everything you eat." The other laughed lightly with disbelief. 

Haechan shrugged as he gave him the tube. "It's not like I'm gonna drink it like lemonade and Mum never has guests over anyways so it's not like anyone is at risk."

The other gave Haechan a small smile. "How is your Mum by the way?"

"The doctor said she's recovering. So hopefully she'll be up and running again soon." Haechan answered. 

"Just remember, if there's anything you need-"

"Just give you a call." Haechan interjected. The other nodded. "It's okay, Taeyong. I'm handling myself just fine."

"I'm just making sure." Taeyong insisted. "My door is always open."

"And I won't forget it." Haechan replied. "No seriously, I won't. You remind me every time I see you." The younger groaned. Taeyong laughed amusingly at the boy's complaining.


	21. Chapter 21

Kun was sat down flicking through the pages of a resume. The nervous potential employee anxiously watching him as he did so just across the table. Observing the older's poker-face but gaining no idea of what Kun was thinking. 

"Mark Lee, yes?" Kun asked, placing the papers down on the desk.

"Yes, Sir." Mark nodded, straightening his posture as he did so. 

"You're studying Computer Science and Physics at university?" Kun inquired, his expression not moving an inch. 

"Yes, Sir." The younger repeated.

Mark got his first hint of his impression on the older as Kun nodded with the corners on his mouth tilted downward in a 'not too bad' frown. Mark smiled shortly after the observation. 

"I assume you're already aware of the wage we are offering for this position?" Kun questioned, his poker-face back on. He placed both of his elbows on the desk one by one, his stern gaze meeting with Mark's nervous one as he rested his head upon his knuckles. 

Mark coughed a little before answering, "Yes, Sir. I was hoping to earn some money to-"

"Pay off your uni fees?" Kun finished him. Mark gulped as the tie around his neck somehow felt tighter than it did before. 

They stayed silent for a moment. Mark felt like a canary being stared down by a cat as Kun seemed to observe his every mannerism for the short period of time. The older then leaned back in his chair with a pleased smile and an improving hum. 

"You're hired." He told him with a sudden friendly demeanour that appeared from nowhere. Mark let go of the breath he had seemed to be holding in the entirety of the interview. Kun then stood from his seat and beckoned for Mark to follow him. "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be working."

Mark followed after Kun down the halls of the large mansion. The older lead him through the colossal house until he stopped in front of a dark wood door. He knocked on the door until shortly after someone called them to come in. Mark continued to trail behind Kun as they entered the room. A well-built man sat in the desk chair with his tie long since disregarded on the floor and the first few buttons on his shirt undone. His brunette locks were slightly dishevelled from what Mark could assume as both a combination of frustration and exhaustion. His brows were knitted together as his head rest on his prodded palm, the other hand working hastily on the pile of paperwork on the desk.

"I've got Chon's replacement, Jae." Kun told the other. A look of relief showed over the taller man's face as he stood from the desk, his eyes meeting with Mark's.

"Thank God." He sighed. "What's your name?"

"Mark Lee, Sir." The younger answered. 

"Please, Jaehyun is fine." The man told him, patting his shoulder as he walked passed. "You start today. Take a seat."

Mark nodded with surprise. Since when did people start working as soon as they're hired? Nonetheless, he took a seat on the comfortable office chair and looked down at the mountainous form of documents. Sighing in preparation, Mark determinedly took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves before starting the work. 

"I like him." Jaehyun smiled at the younger as he and Kun left him alone in the office. "He's much better than Chon."

"Much better." Kun laughed. "He doesn't seem like a creep like Chon was."

"Will you ever get over that? He's dead, Kun." Jaehyun chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Trust me, Jae. When you're a parent someday and someone threatens your child, you'll dig your claws into them even when they're no longer a danger to them. It's just how it is. Parental instincts and all." Kun told him. 

_

"Okay, class." The teacher spoke, gaining his Biology class' attention. "The last assessment task of the term is a group presentation. In pairs you will present a speech on a hereditary disease and how it affects a family pedigree."

The class broke out into low murmurs of who is going with who or what disease they wanted to do with their already chosen partner. The teacher shushed them again before continuing, "Pairs can be no more than two and you cannot do the same disease as another group. When you find a partner and have chosen what disease you are doing, write your names and the disease you have chosen on the board. Draft is due in a week."

Students began standing from their seats as they went over to their friends on the other side of the room or went and wrote their names on the board along with the disease they had chosen. Chenle watched as each group formed and wrote their subject on the board. He watched as nearly each of his peers went and asked Jisung if he'd be their partner as the other was top of the class. Chenle wasn't that good at Biology though. He didn't want to bring Jisung's mark down and he felt awkward with the younger after that night, so he stayed put in his seat and silently prayed someone would ask him to be their partner. 

As Chenle got lost in thought, his eyes blindly staring at the board, he heard a familiar voice ask, "Do you have a partner?" 

He looked up from the board and saw Jisung smiling down at him. Chenle smile back and shook his head in reply. "Do you want to be my partner?" The younger asked, his smile growing wider. 

"I'd love to but... are you sure?" Chenle asked, his smile disappearing and his head lowering to his hands on the desk. "I don't want to bring your marks down."

The smaller then felt a hand on his head, playfully ruffling his hair. "You're not going to bring my marks down. It's a group presentation for a reason. We'll help each other out. It'll be fine."

Chenle looked up from his hands to Jisung's smiley face. He nodded with a hum, "Okay. I'll be your partner."

Jisung nodded as he sat in the empty seat next to Chenle. "We just have to pick a disease now."

"What about Haemophilia?" The smaller suggested after thinking for a short moment. 

"Sure, it sounded interesting when the teacher was talking about it." He agreed. 

The two then walked to the board and wrote their names and the disease they had chosen to research. When they got back to where they were sitting before they began talking about where they'd work on the assignment together. 

"Well, we can work on it in the library during lunch breaks and we can go over each other's houses to work on it after school." Chenle spoke, avoiding the other's graze as he looked down at his hands again. 

After the party they hadn't talked about the fact they confessed and kissed, and Chenle had started to believe he was the only one who remembered it happened. Jisung was the one who confessed to him and was the one who kissed him yet he felt like it was his secret to keep. He couldn't even look at the other without feeling his lips on his own, his arms around him. 

"I'll have to ask my dad but I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with you coming over." Jisung said before asking, "What about you? Do you think your dad will be okay with it?"

"I think he will be. I'll still have to ask though." The smaller answered. "I let you know when I found out."

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow at lunch and pick either my house or your's to work on it after school." Jisung tried to confirmed but Chenle wouldn't look on him. 

He wondered if he did anything to upset the younger. Ever since they kissed at Jaemin's, Chenle has been acting differently around Jisung. The younger couldn't help but feel like confessing to Chenle was a mistake. He's pretty sure he's ruined everything. 

"Okay." Chenle nodded, sparing him a quick glance of confirmation before looking back at the board.


	22. Chapter 22

After leaving the other limp on the bed, Taeyong prowled over to the one in the hall, their figure struggling on the floor. He could only chuckle lowly at his distress, slowly but surely pinning the injured's weak body against the carpet. Wrapping his fingers around the other's throat, his grin grew at the feeling of it convulse under his palm as they struggled to breath. 

Taeyong leaned down, his lips only millimetres away from the other's ear as he whispered with a sadistic smirk, "How does it feel to find out you were never the cat, mousy?" He looked back at the other, his eyes meeting with their's, the darkness in his eyes narrowing in on the one beneath him like a predator to its soon dead prey.

\- - - 16 hours before - - -

"I mean, although he's kind of disgusting... Jiho is really hot." Aiko drooled, cheeky gaze directed down the crowded corridor, back leaning against the locker, books hugged innocently to her chest though she is none of the sort. 

"You have terrible taste." Bea groaned, arms crossed as she watched the group of jocks walk pass, Jaemin happily spotting Jeno amongst the mix.

"Shut up." Aiko frowned, facing her friends, "We get that you're standards are high, Bea."

Jaemin remained silent as he removed his eyes from Jeno's retreating back to Aiko's unpleased stare. Jaemin knew little about Bea's dating past and sexuality but he cannot deny Aiko's statement as Nimki was high upon the ladder of both physical and personality standards. 

He was still the only one who knows of their relationship. Although, they have not discussed it since Bea threatened him inside of his own home. He swears if it weren't for Nimki he would have a broken nose and a black eye to explain to his fathers. 

"Hey, Jaemin." Aiko called for confirmation. Jaemin blinked as he tried to recall if he'd picked up any of the conversation after he had lost himself in thought. However, no matter how much he blinked he had to admit he heard none of it. Aiko's hopeful face dropped into an annoyed one.

Nimki could only chuckle at him fondly, pinching his cheeks. "Daydreaming were we, Jaeminnie?"

"About Jiho I bet." Aiko grinned with triumph although she was far from the truth. "See, I told you. Jiho is hot."

"Can we just go eat? I'm starving." Bea sighed tiredly, pulling Nimki with her as she stood from the locker. 

Nimki nodded at her with a smile, "Of course. Let's go."

After they were seated in the cafeteria with their lunch, the group of jocks they just so happened to be talking about in the corridor beforehand had came over to their table. Aiko's posture had seemed to straightened as she flicked a lock of her hair behind her shoulder with a heart-stealing smile. 

"How may I help you?" She inquired sweetly. 

"I have a few things in mind." The boy smirked, sitting down beside her. Aiko of course, did not mind in the slightest. 

Nimki gave the rest a friendly smile as they sat down with them at the table. Bea didn't say a thing as she quietly ate her lunch. Jaemin only shuffled over as they filled the seats. 

"Glad to know." Aiko replied as the boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Jaemin began to eat his lunch like they weren't there. He knew few of them anyways and Jeno had seemed to have left the group since he had last seen them in the hallway a few minutes ago. 

"Hey, sweater sweetheart." He heard someone speak from beside him. 

Turning his head around, he saw a boy facing him with a smile plastered upon his almost too-perfect teeth. "What did you just call me?" Jaemin frowned, not out of offence or annoyance but out of pure curiosity. 

"Sweater sweetheart." His smile grew bigger, "It's a nickname you've picked up around school. Haven't you heard it before?"

Jaemin shook his head, "No."

"Oh," The boy cocked his head with interest, "Everyone calls you it. I thought you would have heard of it."

"No, not particularly. I kinda of expected people to call me by my name. Silly me, I guess."

The guy then laughed at the remark. His smile becoming more than a friendly grin, slowly melting into a flirty smirk. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Jaemin and for some reason, he didn't like it. He used to loved when guys gave him this look but now it made him feel like he was a tramp. 

He offered the other a small smile in compensation before he stood from the table. Aiko asked where he was going, in which Jaemin quickly made the excuse that he had to do an assignment he had forgotten before quickly running off to the library. 

There wasn't that many people in the library. Probably because it was only the beginning of lunch and everyone was preoccupied with eating, or flirting in Aiko's case. 

Jaemin awkwardly made his way around the library trying to find something that may entertain him for the remainder of the break. And that, he did.

In a tight nook within one of the far corners of the library was Chenle and Jisung. They were seated on the floor with a laptop between them. Jaemin giggled in excitement as he practically trotted over to them.

"So," He grinned, "What's happening here?"

Jisung looked up from where his eyes were previously scanning the paragraphs of medical website. He knew exactly what the older was thinking as soon as he saw the suggestive grin on Jaemin's face.

"It's not what you're thinking." He quickly blurted out as the older sat down in front of them. He didn't want to provoke Chenle, didn't want to ruin their relationship more than he already has.

"We're working on our Bio assignment." Chenle intervened, his lips resisting the urge to smile as he kept his gaze on the screen, blush slowly but surely spreading across his face. The thought of he and Jisung kissing again flashing across his mind as he thought of what Jaemin could be hinting at. The look did not go unnoticed by Jaemin of course. 

"Is that so?" Jaemin inquired cheekily, his brow lifting in question.

"Well, what about you, Nana," Chenle smirked as he looked at the other, challenging him, "I suppose you're not doing anything you shouldn't be. Why are you in the library by the way? You never go into the library. Wouldn't be to meet up with Jeno would it?"

And just like that, the shit-eating grin was slapped off Jaemin's face. He chuckled flustered, "N-No. Why would you say that?"

"Because he's behind you." Jisung replied, looking over Jaemin's head. The older frowned as he too looked behind him and all and behold Jeno was there, smiling as his eyes locked with Jaemin's.

Jaemin turned back to the younger two about to explain himself but Chenle was quick to chuckle, "No need to explain, Nana. We're not judging either of you, isn't that right Jisung?"

Jisung quickly shook his head, "N-No, of course not. You guys do you... Just be safe, okay?"

Jaemin's face twisted in disgust. What did they think of him? Did they think he would just sneak off somewhere hidden in the library and have sex? That tramp feeling is coming back again. 

"Hey, was there a secret meeting I didn't hear of or something?" Jeno laughed as he sat down by the three. 

"We were just working on our Bio then Jaemin came over." Jisung explained, "But now that you're here I guess you two are leaving."

"What? Why are we leaving?" Jeno frowned. "Are you kicking us out? Would you two like to be alone? You know you could ask in a nicer way, Jisung."

"No," Jaemin answered for the younger. He turned to Jeno with an unimpressed stare on his features, "They think we're gonna sneak off and fuck somewhere."

Jeno face washed with many emotions at that moment. They did it once and suddenly they have a reputation for it? The last thing he wanted was to give Jaemin a reputation like his. He didn't deserve it. It just wasn't him. Jaemin was kind, funny, cute and nowhere near what Jeno was. He was so much better than him. 

He looked back at Jisung and shook his head, "You're disgusting. As if we'd do that, God. We're at school for christ sake... Bloody hell, Jisung."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, well you did." Jeno spat.

Jaemin frowned at the other's angered behaviour. He placed a gentle hand on Jeno's shoulder and told him, "Hey, they didn't mean it. It was a joke."

"You shouldn't let people joke around about things like that. It could start a rumour and give you a reputation." Jeno said, concern softly dusting the edge of his sharp features. To say it knocked the wind out of Jaemin was an understatement. 

"They're our friends, Jeno and we're in the most isolated part of the library. I'm sure no rumours are going to start." Jaemin chuckled endearingly at the older's protective demeanour. "Chill, okay? I thought you were the chill one."

"Yeah... right." Jeno coughed awkwardly, "Sorry."

"Well, we're going to work on our assignment if you don't mind." Chenle hesitantly spoke. He was slightly afraid Jeno might snap at him.

Although on the contrary to Chenle's belief, Jeno's mood suddenly a lit once more into his usual charismatic self. He shuffled next to Chenle and looked at the laptop, "Bio, right? The family pedigree assignment?"

"Yeah." Jisung said nonchalantly. Jeno usually helped with his assignments if he had no idea what he was doing. Being in the grade above, he had already done them anyways so why not take advantage of it. Plus, Jeno was a straight A student and the top in most of his classes, not to mention his father was the HOD of the STEM department. Taeil had also been grooming him for medical school since he found out his son had taken his brains. 

"Haemophilia?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Chenle answered very much confused. 

"What did you do?" Jisung asked hoping he had done the same. 

"Muscular dystrophy." Jeno replied, earning a nod from Jisung. "I can help if you want. My friend did Haemophilia."

"Yes, please." Chenle almost whined, now fully aware of the situation and the sudden help they have. 

"Okay." Jeno chuckled.

_

After arriving at the station in the late afternoon, Taeyong had greeted all of his co-workers with a friendly smile, the smell of bitter coffee and musky cologne filling his nose. He was quick to pick up his espresso by the machine before heading off to his office. He then paused as he heard Ten's voice through the surface of their office door. He quietly moved closer, his eyes tuning into the conversation the other was having over the phone. 

"A boy?" Ten questioned with disbelief. "Kun, you've got be kidding or at least have the wrong person. He's the same age as Nana for christ sake."

There was silence as Kun spoke on the other line. Taeyong then heard Ten sigh.

"Have Johnny do a background check again. It can't be. It's ridiculous."

Another pause. It was short but long enough to have Ten stuttering. 

"S-So... S-So you're certain it's t-the boy?" Ten questioned quietly. He didn't want to believe what Kun was telling him. That, Taeyong could tell.

"A boy is dealing the killer his fucking poison?" Ten sounded as if Taeyong had forced Haechan into making the poison for him like he were a peasant boy in the industrial revolution. What Haechan does for Taeyong was entirely out his own interest of Chemistry and his love for his mother and Taeyong. If it weren't for his mother, the boy would have never been in the business in the first place. She was Taeyong's dealer after all. Until she got sick. 

"And you're looking for him?" That's what struck Taeyong. Hit him in the face like a bat. They knew Haechan was connected to him, they were looking for him and who knows what they'll do if they find him. Taeyong would not let them touch a hair on that boy's head. 

"Umm, excuse me." Taeyong heard a voice speak behind him, almost startling him but he remained calm and turned around. It was one of Jisung's new friends, not Chenle but the one he hadn't met, the one that was with Jeno. 

"Oh, you're Jisung's dad." The boy remarked with surprise. "I didn't know you were my dad's partner."

Taeyong blinked for second, absorbing the information he was just given. It was small but of very much great importance. Ten had a son, a vulnerability if need be. 

"Oh, yes. I am his partner. He's just inside if you want to see him. I'm about to go in." Taeyong told him with a smile in which the boy happily gave back with a nod. Taeyong then turned back to the door and entered, the younger right behind him. 

Ten had hung up a few seconds before they had entered and appeared to be opening a file from the case. The smaller looked up as he saw Taeyong's figure standing near his desk, seeing Jaemin's right behind him. 

"Oh, hey Nana." Ten smiled warmly, "I see you've met Taeyong."

"I've met him before actually. He's one of my friend's dads." Jaemin remarked.

"Is that so?" Ten asked though his amused smile faced Taeyong, "Looks like we're becoming soccer mums."

Taeyong huffed with a smile as he sat down at his desk, "Thank you but no thank you."

He hated to be reminded that Ten knew of Jisung's existence. At least he knew of Ten's son's existence as well. He hated the thought of hurting someone around Jisung's age or younger but if Taeyong found himself desperate, he would have no choice.

Jaemin had remained in their office for the remainder of their shift. Although, Ten decided to leave earlier than Taeyong, bidding him farewell with a smile as Jaemin did the same, a file in his hand not going unnoticed by Taeyong. The words 'Lee Haechan' printed on the beige cardboard. He knew exactly what he was doing with it. 

Taeyong soon found himself alone in the office, his mind racing with possibilities of what could happen and when, or what would happen first and how. He quickly picked up his suitcase and pulled out his phone, calling Jisung and telling the younger he might be a little late home. 

"Night shift?" He heard Jisung question across the line, sadness hidden behind his words. 

"Yes." Taeyong replied, turning off the lights in the room. His ears not picking up on his son's disappointment.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home." The younger spoke softly. Almost a mumble. "Oh, and is it alright if Chenle comes over tomorrow? It's for an assignment."

Without actually processing what Jisung said, Taeyong agreed, "Sure. I'll see you at home." He then hung up and left the station. 

_

Haechan placed the tray of spring rolls down on the bench before turning back to the oven and closing it. He looked back at his dinner with eager eyes as he swiftly took off his oven mitts and dished a few of spring rolls with a little dollop of sweet chilly sauce on the side. He went to take the plate with him to the couch when he noticed headlights pulling into his driveway. 

That wasn't normal. The only people that would come to his house is either Taeyong or Mark and both would call before coming. Haechan hasn't received a call from either. 

He left his spring rolls in the kitchen as he left to the back of the house. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he went to call Taeyong but the other had already beaten him in doing so. Haechan quickly answered, panic spreading through his body as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Please, tell me you're the one at the front right now." Haechan gulped.

"You need to get out of there." Taeyong ordered him sternly, "They've connected you to me and now they're after you. You need to get out. Go to my house for the meantime and I'll take care of it."

That's all that was spoken before Taeyong hung up the phone and Haechan heard a loud knock at his front door. The younger quickly put his phone back into his pocket before leaving out the back door, jumping over the back neighbour's fence and carefully making his way to Taeyong's house, his face down and his breaths heavy. 

_

Taeyong didn't know where to start after the phone call was over. Yes, he could go over to Haechan's and deal with what is happening there but Haechan was out of the storm and going there would only be wasting his time. Or, he could follow where it had all started, cut the problem from its roots. And its roots you may ask? Is the one holding the information about everything they needed to know about Haechan. 

Ten. 

Taeyong had decided it were best to go at night when Ten and the rest of them had thought they had only failed to capture Haechan and would go to bed and try again the next morning. Completely unaware that they had not only failed to capture Haechan but also achieve to walk into a trap themselves. 

The clock was soon to reach 3AM and Taeyong waited as he always did, in the shadows in his black hoodie that was the curtain of his sick mind. He had waited a few hours after everyone in the neighbourhood had gone to bed and not a single window stood a lit in the entire block of expensive houses. 

Once he was certain that everyone had laid their heads to rest for the night, Taeyong as soundless as the movements of time, made his way to the house and slipped through a side door after picking the lock. It was a beautiful house. He had arrived into the living area which had several couches, and to the far left of the room was what Taeyong assumed was the entrance to the kitchen, the stairs to upstairs just to his right. 

As he always does, he went into the kitchen first, hiding all the knives and anything sharp that could be used against him if it ever came to that. After that was done, he pulled his gun out from underneath his hoodie, double-checking the silencer before going back into the living area and quietly ascending the stairs. 

The corridor was silent and dim. All the doors were closed and still. Taeyong slyly stalked along the hallway until he stood in front of the first door. Placing his hand on the handle and the other holding his gun at the ready, he slowly twisted the handle to first check if it were unlock, then proceeding to carefully pull it open when he discovered it was. The room was pitch black. Although, he knew no one was in there by the dead silence in the room. 

After closing the door, Taeyong approached the next one. He checked if it were locked like he did with the other one and had found that it too was unlocked. He gently opened the door and found that it was indeed dark but not unoccupied. At the far side of the room, he spotted a queen bed and the boy who peacefully resided in it. 

Taeyong closed the door once again. If he can, he'd like to keep Jaemin as much out of this as possible. He had done nothing wrong. Sons aren't their fathers.

Turning to next door along the hall, Taeyong had once again found it unlocked. This time however, he was greeted with a dim room with a king bed at the far end, two people calmly sleeping in it. Ten and Johnny.

Slowly walking into the room, Taeyong held his gun up and towards the clueless couple. Sickness filled his mind, the satisfaction of getting closer flipping that switch in his head that he was ashamed of, that he had no control of. That deranged and insane part of himself taking over. It was like he wasn't human anymore. Like he was an animal, a predator stalking its prey. He could suddenly hear the snow hitting the ground outside, feel the heat expelling from the air conditioner onto his arms, see every line and crevice on Johnny's face as his gun floated barely above the taller's temple, the dark brown locks almost touching the cold metal of the silencer. 

Then there was a click. Before Taeyong knew it, an arm was flying into his, knocking the gun out of his hand and onto the floor. Ten had jumped up from the bed and disarmed him, quickly pulling out a gun of his own from underneath his pillow. Taeyong stared at the endless black hole that faced him at the end of Ten's gun. By this time Johnny was awaken from the ruckus caused by Ten frantically leaving the bed and he too had pulled a gun out from underneath his pillow. 

It was silent. Dead silent. All of them remained frozen waiting for who would make the first move. Johnny's and Ten's mistake was thinking that it wasn't already made.

Taeyong grabbed the table lamp beside him and smashed it over Johnny's head. It wasn't enough to make him bleed but it was enough to give him a fairly good concussion and to put him back to sleep. Ten in turn shot at Taeyong. However, the taller was already on the ground by the time the bullet was scent into the wall and he too had picked up his gun. He held it up with a grin and pulled the trigger. 

With a pained groan, Ten dropped to the floor, hand over the already bloody bullet wound in his abdomen. Taeyong stood from the carpet and dusted himself off before walking around the bed to where Ten crawled for his gun a few metres away from him, only a couple centimetres away from Taeyong. The older simply bent over and picked up the gun, his grin widening as he felt Ten's fingers just scrape against his own. He was so close. So close but so far away. 

Ten was the most terrified he had ever been. He was going to die. He had nothing to defend himself with and he couldn't fight. Hell, he could barely move. He had thought about yelling but then Jaemin would hear and the last thing he wanted to do was let Jaemin see his parents like this and end up the same way. It was then that he had remembered the gun hidden in the pot plant down the corridor. 

Trying the best he could, he quickly picked himself up onto his legs and stumbled out into the corridor. It hurt. It hurt a fucking lot with the gaping hole in his hip. He made it halfway down the hall when he fell, the pain bringing him to his knees once again.

Leaving Johnny limp on the bed, Taeyong prowled over to Ten in the hall, his figure struggling on the floor. The taller could only chuckle lowly at his distress, slowly but surely pinning Ten's weak body against the carpet. Wrapping his fingers around the smaller's throat, Taeyong's grin grew at the feeling of it convulse under his palm as the other struggled to breath.

Taeyong then leaned down, his lips only millimetres away from Ten's ear as he whispered with a sadistic smirk, "How does it feel to find out you were never the cat, mousy?" He looked back at Ten, his eyes meeting with his, the darkness in them narrowing in on the smaller him like a predator to its soon dead prey.

"T-Tae-" Ten choked. His fear heightened at the sight of the other. At that moment he realised just how much he didn't know and just how much the killer did, how much Taeyong did. He realised just how long he had been sitting in the jars of the lion and just how much he gave away. He realised just how much they were fucked.


	23. Chapter 23

Police car after police car came rolling into the drive way. An ambulance blaring it's siren into the bleak of the night. Snow settled over the footsteps of those who carried Ten's body out of the house. Johnny waited impatiently in an ambulance for him, a paramedic close by his side assuring his concussion was taken care of. Jaemin was being questioned by a policeman. He was the one who called them, right after he called an ambulance. He went to get a drink of water when he found his father unconscious on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He's never been so afraid in his entire life. It was horrifying. 

Even now, while he's standing in front of the officer answering all his questions, he could still feel the hot, sticky feeling of his own father's blood on his hands. He was moving in a fog. Slow and misty. His mind seemed to be functioning for him as he did as the officer told him. He didn't remember how he got outside or how he was now in the back of a police car with a blanket around him.

He just wanted to know if his dad was okay. If both of them were.

"I will get to see my dads soon, right?" Jaemin asked the officer quietly. There was only one in the car with him and he was the one driving.

The officer coughed before answering after a few seconds, "Yeah, yeah sure, kid. You'll get to see them soon."

"Is my dad okay? Is-Is... Is he..." Jaemin sniffled. His hands pulling the blanket closer in an effort to comfort himself.

"I-I'm not sure."

Jaemin covered his face with the soft fabric of the blanket and just sobbed. The kind that leaves your throat hoarse and your chest swore.

"Hey, hey," The officer called softly from the driver's seat. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Jae-Jae," Jaemin sniffled, "J-Jaemin."

"And what did you say your age was, Jaemin?" He asked.

"Eight-eight-eighteen."

"Right," The officer agreed sternly, "That means you're an adult, Jaemin. Your father wouldn't want you crying while you have other things to focus on, right? Are you still in school, Jaemin?"

"Y-Yeah." Jaemin answered, his cries dying down as he lifted his face from the blanket. His eyes red and nose wet.

"This your last year?" He asked again.

"Y-Ye, Yeah." Jaemin said, wiping his cheeks with the blanket.

"I bet your dad wouldn't want to distract you from school, right? Especially when it's your last year. I bet you have some big exams coming up." The officer told him. He was trying to distract Jaemin from the situation, put his mind on other things and it was working.

"Yeah," Jaemin nodded, readjusting himself in the seat. "I have a Math exam next week."

"You any good at Math?" He questioned.

"I'm not amazing at it but I'm okay." Jaemin shrugged.

"You should probably study." The officer chuckled.

"I do!" Jaemin retorted in offence, "I've been studying all term!"

"And you're getting good grades?" He asked, looking up at the rear-view mirror. Jaemin shrugged.

"They're alright." Jaemin admitted, "They're not the best but they're still pretty good considering."

"Considering what?" The officer frowned.

"I transferred to another school at the beginning of the year."

"And you're settling in okay?" He asked, pulling into the parking lot of the police station that his father works at. It looked so different at night. Somewhat less inviting.

"Yeah, I'm settling in fine." Jaemin assured, his eyes focused on the view outside the window.

"Oh yeah, we here. I'm guessing you've been here before?" The officer asked as he began to get out of the car.

"Yeah, yesterday actually." Jaemin confirmed as he met the policeman outside his door. He had to remain by Jaemin's side until they entered the building. There still posed a threat to his safety.

"Well, how about we get you inside and get you warmed up? It's freezing out here." The officer smiled at him. Jaemin nodded eagerly, having only a hoodie and sweatpants on, his bare feet numb from the cold kiss of the snow.

Jaemin was ushered into the police station, the smell of strong coffee and the warm swell of the air conditioner pleasing his tired and aching senses. His feet slowly felt the raggedness of the old carpet beneath his toes as the police officer gestured for him to take a seat on one of the couches that resembled sea waves on a stormy day. A dark, murky shade of turquoise surrounding him as he sat down on the surprisingly soft surface. He could almost fall asleep and he did mere seconds later just as the officer went to greet someone at the door. 

_

Haechan laid quietly by Jisung's side as the younger slept. He couldn't fall asleep. What if Taeyong hadn't called him and told him to run? Where would he be now? Would he be dead or would he be wishing he was? It terrified him. What they might do.

Haechan rolled over with a frail sigh, his gaze coming into line with Jisung's back. The younger's shoulders rising and falling with each and every peaceful snore that left absentmindedly out of his lips, his hair laid softly against his pillow, the shiny strands scrunching messily as he moved his head. Thoughts and dreams battling rampantly in his mind, one fighting over the other, neither succumbing to each other's will.

Maybe if he just laid here, fantasizing of a better tomorrow, perhaps God or whatever merciful being out there might take pity on him and put his weary head to rest. Just for how many hours are left of the night. Just so he can be alright for a few moments and if he's lucky maybe more.

Jisung then turned to him, the taller still deeply in dream land. A wave of peace passed over Haechan. No matter how endangered he felt, he knew comfort always awaited him in the people he loved. Whether it be visiting his mother at the hospital, seeing Mark at the university or talking to Taeyong, he knew he could always found comfort by them and if need be, safety.

That was until he heard something in the hallway. Quiet and not wanting to be heard. Soft, slow, foot steps. Haechan felt his heart pick up pace, his breathing stopping then starting then slowing down before quickening again, over and over and over. The blanket felt extremely hot around his sweating palms and shaking legs. He wanted to get out but there was nowhere to go. He wanted to move but he couldn't. He just wanted to disappear.

The sound stopped by the doorway for a moment before proceeding to get closer. Haechan tried to build the confidence to look with each step the stranger took hesitantly toward the bed. Until they sat on the edge, the pressure of their weight tightening the blanket around his calves. Oh god, he hated it. He just wanted to get out.

He felt a palm against his forehead and that's all it took for him to completely freak out. He immediately sat up and turned to the stranger and all and behold it was not a stranger at all.

"Oh my fucking god! Don't fucking sneak up to the fucking bed like that! I fucking nearly got kidnapped only a few fucking hours ago! What the fuck were you thinking?" Haechan sobbed at the sight of a shocked and quite perplexed Taeyong.

"Woah, calm down, potty mouth." Taeyong soothed with a small chuckle, "I didn't want to wake you guys up and you were shaking and sweating so I thought you had a fever."

"Yeah," Haechan scuffed, "Sick with the thought that I might get killed or tortured."

Taeyong's face softened. That empathetic sorry softened that almost makes you feel guilty for causing it.

"You know i'd never let that happen to you. You're family to me." Taeyong told him, a hand reaching out to Haechan's cheek. Haechan nodded with a sniffle as the older wiped away his tears.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Haechan," Jisung groaned as he sat up with his eyes still completely closed, "Be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Haechan laughed. Taeyong only smiled at the two before standing from the bed.

"I'm going to bed. You two should too. Good night chickens." Taeyong hummed warmly as he left the room and Haechan finally fell asleep.

As Taeyong reached his bedroom, he felt his phone vibrate crazily within his pocket. His tired joints screamed at him not to answer it and go to bed but he sighed and picked it up anyways. He placed the phone against his temple as he sat on his bed with a thump.

"Hello." He answered groggily.

"Detective Lee," The voice sounded panicked. Taeyong knew what it was for. Of course he did. His head felt like it was spinning in circles. One moment he was the bad guy, the next he's the good guy trying to bust the bad guy who in turn is just himself and the whole ordeal made his sorry head hurt. It felt like he wasn't even watching the situation from his own eyes. Like he was just an extra in his own movie. Watching the characters fall into the same loop over and over again and his mind was getting dizzy and exhausted.

"Yeah?" Taeyong chimed tiredly.

"There's been an accident. Your partner is currently in intensive care and you're needed here at the station."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He told the other with a small smile. Picking himself up off the bed, he hung up and traded his black hoodie for a grey trench coat before grabbing his keys and leaving out the door once more. 

_

Taeyong was greeted as soon as he arrived at the station. A familiar officer bowed before him and apologized for the sudden call in. Taeyong only smiled and told him it was fine. It was his job after all.

"I don't know if you've been filled in on the situation detective but what happened was a breaking and entering where two males were harmed, one with minor injuries and the other with severe. Both males are currently receiving medical attention. But detective, the male in intensive care is your partner. Their son was at the scene of the crime and called it in. He can't go back to his father until his health returns and until it is deemed safe enough for him to do so. Until then he needs to be placed under witness protection." The police officer informed Taeyong as they made their way into the station.

"Where is he now?" Taeyong asked as they stopped in the middle of the room, officers bustling around crazily with the city's troubles on their hands.

"He's just over there." The officer gestured. Turning around Taeyong saw Jaemin huddled against the small couch fast asleep. He sighed sadly before thanking the officer and walking over to the younger.

"Jaemin." He softly called, crouching down in front of his drowsy state. The younger continued to sleep soundly. "Hey, Jaemin." Taeyong called once again, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and rocking it slowly. The other's eyes fluttered open slightly, his lips smacking as he sat up with a tired expression. "Hey." Taeyong smiled warmly at the other.

"You're Jisung's dad, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah," He nodded, "That's me and you're Ten's son, right?"

"Yeah." Jaemin confirmed with a small nod. "Do you know if he's okay?"

Taeyong's face fell a little. That horrible feeling of guilt slowly gnawing at his chest. "No, sorry but I do know that your other dad is doing pretty okay."

"Can I see him?" Jaemin asked.

Taeyong shook his head, "Not until we know you're not in danger."

Jaemin's head fell as he looked at his hands. "Where will I go?"

"You're going to stay with me for a couple of days. Is that alright?" Taeyong said, trying to see the younger's expression under his lowered head.

"Yeah," Jaemin looked up with a small smile, "That's okay."

"Good." Taeyong smiled back before standing up. "How about we head off so you can sleep on something that isn't as small as a pizza box."

Jaemin laughed as the older helped him up. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

By the time Taeyong had arrived home with Jaemin, the dark skies of the night had traded their planes for the soft oranges of dawn. Jaemin had slept the entire ride as Taeyong thought. Deep, dark thoughts. Ones that someone should not conjure while seated next to the victim's innocence.

Ten would wake up soon and the last thing he needed was to be outed and hunted. He had to get to Ten before he woke up. He was getting sloppy with his work. He never left survivors. Yet here he was having to clean up his own mess. He fears he's losing his touch. His control.

Once he got out of the car, he went to the passenger's side and opened the door quietly. With soft hands he gently shook the younger awake. Jaemin mumbled tired words as he looked up at Taeyong.

"We're here." Taeyong told him with a small smile. Jaemin looked at the small flat in front of them. It was much smaller than his home but Jaemin had to admit it had a cosy charm to it. He smiled back at the older as he got out of the car. The cold snow once again playing cruelly with the softness of his bare feet. "Quickly. Let's get you inside before you get frostbite." Taeyong ushered him inside.

Taeyong motioned for the other to be quiet as they arrived into the living room. He placed his trench coat over the armchair as he kicked off his formal shoes. Jaemin waited silently as he did so until the older gestured for him to follow him down a small hallway. There was only three doors, two of them were open. From what Jaemin could see one was a bathroom and the other was a bedroom. As they passed the bedroom Taeyong pressed his index finger against his lips. Jaemin peered into the room as they went, seeing two figures sleeping peacefully. They then came across the closed door.

"This is my room." Taeyong told him as he opened the door. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Thank you." Jaemin smiled.

Taeyong sighed tiredly, "I know it might be hard but... just try to forget everything and get some good sleep."

Jaemin nodded as he began to work into the room. He stopped only a few steps in as he turned around. "Hey, Taeyong."

"Yes?" Taeyong asked concerned.

Jaemin walked back to him, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Thank you." He whispered.

Taeyong felt so horrible at that moment. The claws of regret sinking deeper into his rib cage. But he knows that what had to be done was done and what has to be done will be done.

"It's okay." He spoke softly, one hand patting the younger's back while the other patted his head. "It's the least I can do. Go get some rest."

Jaemin pulled out of the embrace and nodded shallowly before making his way to the bed. Taeyong gave him one last smile before leaving the room, the image of Jaemin's content face as his tired head hit the pillow casting shadows in his mind.

There was still jobs that needed to be done before Taeyong could do the same. Firstly, he has to make Jisung's lunch. 

_

"Morning." Jisung yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen island as Taeyong placed down a cup of coffee and a piece of toast in front of him.

"Good morning, chicken. How did you sleep?" His father inquired with a kiss on the forehead.

"Quite well actually." Jisung commented, picking up the piece of toast and taking a small bite before moving towards his coffee.

"That's good to hear." Taeyong smiled placing down another cup of coffee and piece of toast next to the younger. "Hey, you know Jaemin? Your friend."

"Yeah," Jisung shrugged as he took another bite of toast, "What about him? I didn't think you'd ever ask about him."

"Yeah, well, things change." Taeyong said as he stopped in front of the younger with his features sporting a serious expression. "He's staying with us for a few days. He's under witness protection and I need you not to tell anyone. You got that?"

Jisung frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Is Haechan still staying with us as well?"

"Yes, he's kinda in the same situation."

"Are we going to be okay? Is it safe here?" Jisung questioned, placing down his toast.

"Yes, of course, chicken. If it wasn't safe here they wouldn't be staying with us." Taeyong assured him, soothing his worried cheek with his tender thumb. "Now eat up. I'll be taking you to school in fifteen."

"What about Jaemin? Is he not coming with me?" Jisung asked before going back to his toast.

"No, he's had a big night and it's not safe enough for him to go yet."

"Oh, okay." Jisung mumbled before finishing off his breakfast and getting ready for the school day.

Taeyong left him at the school gates like every other day. Departing with an 'I love you' and a kiss on the cheek. He was quick to leave however. Jisung just assumed to was because he had two others at the house.

He picked up his step as he began walking into the school. He had ten minutes until homeroom and his locker was nearly at the other end of the school. He quickly made his way passed the crowded halls until finally he came into the one with his locker. Chenle stood two across from Jisung's where his and Jaemin's lockers were. He hesitated a moment when seeing Jeno look as if he was questioning the other. The older looked frustrated and maybe even a little sad. Jisung continued to walk to his locker ignoring the eeriness he got from Jeno.

"Jisung!" Jeno called as the younger arrived at his locker. Chenle spared Jisung a glance. One paired with a fond smile. Jisung went to say good morning to the smaller when Jeno stepped in front of him, completely blocking his sight of Chenle.

"You hadn't happened to see Jaemin when you came in did you?" The older asked.

Jisung shook his head with a frown, "Why don't you ask Chenle. They always come to school together."

"He said he came by himself today." Jeno told him.

"Maybe Jaemin's sick, Jeno." Jisung shrugged pulling out his books for the first period. "It's pretty normal for people to not be at school at least once."

Jeno nodded as he retreated from the younger. Mumbling something underneath his breath before walking away.

Jisung turned to Chenle as the smaller watched as Jeno left down the corridor. Once Chenle turned back to him Jisung chuckled, "Jeno's acting weird this morning."

"Yeah," Chenle laughed, "But I guess it makes sense with all that's happened."

"What's happened?" Jisung frowned. Chenle face seemed to drop a little.

"It's not my place to tell." Chenle coughed. He gripped his books tighter as if they may have fallen in his already secure grasp, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah," Jisung agreed although curiosity and confusion still littered his voice. He watched as the smaller left, the bell ringing as he turned the corner out of Jisung's sight. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to Jaemin. Why was he staying with them? He knew it had something to do with his father's work. He knew that Jaemin was staying with them for his safety but what happened to him? Why did he need protection? He continued to wonder as he made his way into the school day.

As lunch came around, Jisung met Chenle in the library. He sat at one of the empty desks and opened up his laptop waiting for the smaller as he did so. Chenle was quiet as he sat down next to him, placing his biology books down on the table.

"Hey," He greeted pulling his chair with him as he sat closer to the desk.

"Hey," Jisung smiled back, opening up the word document with their already pretty extensive biology assignment. "We just have to talk about the effects it might have on future generations and then the conclusion and we're done."

"Thank god." Chenle sighed gratefully. He rested his head on his books as he watched Jisung type something, his mouth turning softly as a chuckle left the taller's lips.

"Okay, so I think we should talk about the carrier mother first and then-" Jisung started, turning to look at the other for confirmation but stopping midway through what he was saying when he saw him. His eyes looking up at him through his lashes and his soft cheek pressed against the textbook, and the gentle fall of his hair on his forehead and his smile that made Jisung's heart race a hundred miles per hour.

"What?" Chenle frowned.

"Uh-um nothing." Jisung quickly spurted, turning back to the laptop screen. Chenle giggled lightly as he reeled back in his chair. Jisung still panicking as he pointed to the screen and avoided eye contact, "Yeah, so... um... yeah, the carrier mother first then the uncle that has it."

"Okay." Chenle nodded. Jisung nodded too but he did not look at the other. Chenle found it incredibly sweet, his heart doing a whole dance routine in his chest.

"Oh, um, by the way," Jisung began to tell the other, "My dad said that it's okay for you to come over today after school to work on the assignment."

"Cool." Chenle nodded, "I'll tell my dad."

He got out his phone discretely from the librarian's view and texted his dad. Kun immediately said no. He told him it was too dangerous for him to be at a stranger's house especially with what happened to Ten last night. Chenle texted back and said that Jisung wasn't a stranger and neither was his father. Dropping that he'll be safe because Jisung's father is a detective. After the quick debate Kun finally agreed with him going but told him to be careful and to stay safe.

"My dad's okay with it." Chenle told the other as he put his phone away. Jisung smiled brightly at the other before shyly looking back at the screen once he realised how excited he looked.

"Cool." He coughed, "We'll be able to get this done sooner."

_

Haechan wobbled out of the bedroom to see Taeyong in the kitchen pulling out a vial of transparent liquid. If Haechan didn't know any better he would of thought it was water but he knew those vials. They were his and nothing he gave to Taeyong in a vial was something as simple as water.

"What'd you got there?" Haechan questioned, perching himself on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. He picked up the piece of toast that rested on the plate in front of him, the rough texture of the bread still warm in his palms. He sighed in content. Fresh toast.

"Nothing of much concern." Taeyong concluded, a small smile on offer. "How'd you sleep?"

"From the little I got? Pretty good, I guess." Haechan shrugged. Tearing off little bits of toast before munching on them peacefully. "You know, I haven't had someone make me breakfast in a long time."

"I'm glad to be at your service." Taeyong expressed fondly, placing the vial in a backpack. "You know you're welcome to come over and have breakfast-"

"Anytime. Yeah, I know." Haechan rolled his eyes jokingly. He watched as Taeyong smiled before placing the bag to the side with a tired sigh. He placed both of his elbows on the bench, rubbing his swore eyes as he fought off a yawn. "How much sleep did you get?"

Taeyong could only offer Haechan one of his trademark small smiles that either meant 'don't worry about it' or 'I'm sorry' and Haechan wasn't sure which one it was.

"There's food in the fridge if you're still hungry." Taeyong offered as he slung the backpack around his shoulders. "Oh, and try to be quiet. Another person is staying with us for a couple of days and he's still asleep. I'll introduce him to you later."

"Oh... okay." Haechan could almost feel how exhausted the other was. How heavy his shoulders were. He couldn't even begin to imagine all the weight he was carrying. Not just his but other's as well, Jisung's, Haechan's, everyone's. But Taeyong seemed to dress himself in this cloak that made it seem like everything was fine. For whatever reason, he's letting it slip. Letting other's see a glimpse of what's hiding underneath and from what Haechan could see, it was killing him slowly and he was getting tired.

"Hey, Taeyong." Haechan called as the other went to walk out the door. "Let me help."

"I've already gotten you into too much, Haechannie." Taeyong answered guiltily.

"I want to help," Haechan pleaded, standing from the bar stool, "Let me take a little of that weight off your shoulders before your back breaks, Taeyong. Let me help you."

Taeyong's expression softened as he nodded, "Very well then. Come on."

The older quickly left Jaemin a note in case he was awake before they got back before heading out the door with Haechan. Once they were in the car Taeyong told him what they were going to do.

"Okay, so we're going to the hospital and we're going to see a patient. He's um... leftovers. I got a bit sloppy last night and he knows my identity. I need to get to him before he wakes up and put the clear liquid into his drip."

"You're going to kill him?" Haechan asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm just going to put him into a coma so I have more time to do what I need to do." Taeyong assured him.

Haechan thought for a second. The air was silent and chilly as Taeyong awaited for what he was going to say. He began to worry that he had startled the younger.

"If you don't want to do this it's fine." Taeyong reminded him, "You can go back inside and I'll-"

"Let me do it." Haechan blurted. "I'll put the stuff in his drip."

Taeyong frowned worriedly, "Are you sure?"

Haechan nodded firmly at him, "I'm sure. If you have an alibi then you're ruled out as a-"

"As a suspect." Taeyong ogled in awe. Haechan was brilliant. His trail is beginning to get to strong. The fact that only his partners are getting harmed and he remains untouched is suspicious and he needs to eliminate his ties to the killer as soon as possible. This may be it.

Haechan grinned at Taeyong's astonished face before buckling his seat beat, "Okay, let's go."

Taeyong nodded as he too did the same. With one last look at the younger, he turned back toward the steering wheel and left to the hospital.

_

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Johnny swore, his hands clasped around Ten's limp palm and a bandage wrapped around his head. Tears of both anger and agony painted gloss across his eyes. His hands rubbing around and around and around Ten's as if they were to coax him out of unconsciousness. "I'm gonna shove a bullet in his skull. Mark my words, Jae. I fucking will."

"I believe you." Jaehyun said, back against the pale hospital wall, arms crossed around his chest as his eyes remained locked on his two friends. His own mixture of emotions driving his mind into a suffocating contradicting frenzy.

He was in pain. Taeyong hurt his family when he begged him not to. But nonetheless, it was Taeyong. He could destroy the world and he'd still let the other drag him around like a dog on a chain. He loves him and he wants to protect him. He knows that if Johnny ever discovers who Taeyong is, he'll battle him until one of them is six feet under. He wanted neither to meet such a fate.

"Oh, god." Johnny choked, sobbing as he pressed his forehead against Ten's knuckles, "I could have stopped him. I could have been in his bed instead of him, Jae. I-I should be."

"Don't say that, man." Jaehyun told him, picking himself up off the wall and grabbing Johnny's shoulder and massaging it reassuringly, "No one should be in this bed."

Johnny nodded, sniffling as he retreated his head from his clasped hands. He gently laid Ten's hand back on the bed side as he stood from the chair, Jaehyun's hand falling loosely to his side as he did. He faced the other with a dry chuckle, "We always knew he'd slip up. I guess I can be grateful it was when he came for us."

Jaehyun could only spare him a quick smile. It was a dangerous game they were playing, Taeyong and him. A very dangerous game.

"Why don't we go and find Nana?" Jaehyun suggested, arm around the taller's shoulders as he beckoned him out the door. "I'm sure he's a lot more terrified than you and I right now."

As Johnny and Jaehyun left the room and entered the elevator, Haechan arrived on Ten's floor. Taeyong had just entered the lobby of the hospital, grey trench coat and bouquet of flowers in hand.

Haechan was cautious as he made his way to Ten's room. He hid his face from all of the cameras as he continued to walk with his head down. The vial of clear liquid resting within the front pocket of his jeans. He peered down the corridor in which Ten's room resided, seeing two officers on either side of his door. He reeled back as he cursed silently to himself. How the hell is he going to get passed those? He laid his back against the wall as he sighed anxiously. Something red on the wall opposite of him caught his eye. He smiled. That was his ticket in.

Taeyong approached the front desk with a warm smile, the lady behind it returning the gesture. "I'm looking for a friend who was checked in early this morning. Ten Chittaphon."

The lady offered him a compensating smile as she informed him, "I'm sorry dear, but only police personnel and immediate family are allowed to visit."

Taeyong nodded understandingly as he pulled out his badge from inside his coat, "We're work colleagues." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry detective." The woman immediately apologized.

"Don't be. You're just doing your job, ma'am." Taeyong giggled lightly at the lady. She smiled brightly as she informed the officers at Ten's room that Taeyong was coming before telling Taeyong his room number. "Thank you." He nodded before turning around.

He began walking down the corridor but paused mid-step once seeing Johnny and Jaehyun approaching him from down the hall. They had not yet seen him but they hadn't had time to when the sprinklers on the ceiling sprayed water everywhere, the hospital's fire alarms ringing throughout the building. It was then that Jaehyun saw him. Taeyong wished he hadn't seen the look of pure anger in the other's eyes.

The taller marched up to him, the water doing godly things to his white dress shirt and furious features. He grabbed Taeyong by the shirt as droplets of water fell from his nose.

"Turn back around." Jaehyun warned. "Shooting him was enough. If you're going to harm anyone else make it me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taeyong swallowed, his jaw clenching, "I'm just seeing a friend."

"Cut the crap, Taeyong." Jaehyun growled, his grip getting tighter.

Taeyong stifled a laugh, "You know what they say, Jae. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Taeyong could feel Jaehyun's fist shaking as his chest rose and fell with burning anger. The smaller only smiled. A pathetic smile that showed no joy nor anything of the sort.

"Do it. Punch me, kick me, beat me. Nothing will ever hurt as much as what you've already done." Taeyong snapped. He felt the other's grip soften on his chest. The remorse in his eyes washing away all of the hate.

"Jaehyun," Johnny called the other, placing a hand on his shoulder as Jaehyun completely let go of Taeyong.

Taeyong smiled at Johnny before reaching out his hand, "I'm Taeyong. Jaehyun was just telling me that you're Ten's husband. I'm his partner at work."

Johnny shook his hand, the water from the sprinklers finally stopping. He returned Taeyong the smile as he replied, "Do you know where my son is? Jaemin?"

"He's under witness protection. You'll be able to see him in a few days when we are sure his safety isn't under threat." Taeyong assured him. Johnny frowned but nodded nonetheless as he retrieved his hand from the handshake.

"Have you seen him? Is he okay?" Johnny asked in concern.

Taeyong smiled. He knew how Johnny was feeling. The parental instinct to know that everything is okay with their child. Taeyong knows that feeling all too well.

"He's a little shaken from everything but he's okay."

"Oh, thank god." Johnny sighed in relief, "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do." Taeyong told him. He walked around the two men with a friendly smile as he bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go see him."

"Wait-" Jaehyun blurted. Johnny frowned at the other, a silent 'what the hell are you doing?' marking his face. "I left my phone in Ten's room. You don't mind if I come with you, Taeyong?" He contended.

"No, of course not." Taeyong replied in a challenging manner. Jaehyun nodded as both he and Johnny followed the smaller into the elevator and to Ten's floor.

As they came onto the floor, they heard nurses yelling. Panicking, Johnny ran down the hall, Jaehyun in toe. Taeyong walked behind them as he saw that it was Ten's room that was the source of such havoc. Haechan had done it.

Taeyong slowly approached the door, freezing upon seeing Johnny's maniac figure kneeling by the smaller's bed, tears rolling uncontrollably from his eyes as Ten flat lined. He shook his husband's hand yelling as nurses bustled around in a race to fight death. Taeyong knew the white line on the monitor will start jumping again in just a couple of minutes although no one else knew the same. Jaehyun stood there too. Eyes wide, mouth agape, hands out in panic. Taeyong would like to say that it didn't conjure a deep hurtful type of regret inside him. That it didn't make him want to run blades across his skin because even that would feel better than this torturing feeling that made his own self reject him.

Without saying a word he dropped the flowers and left.

_

Taeyong arrived back home with Haechan before Jaemin had woken up. The house was quiet with only the sound of two others talking in the living room filling the air of the house. Taeyong wasn't worried about them though. He knew one of them was Jisung and if he could vaguely remember, Jisung had asked if Chenle could come over for their biology assignment. Taeyong couldn't really care less as everything inside him screamed for sleep.

He shrugged off his trench coat and shoes as he made his way to Jisung's room, his still being preoccupied with Jaemin. Haechan was about to ask where he was going when he saw the slunch on the older's shoulders, his body creaking with the sound of sleep deprivation.

Taeyong sighed as his body hit the mattress. He smiled as the soft murmurs of Jisung's and Chenle's conversation hummed in his ears, slowly lolling him to sleep.

"You remember that night at Jaemin's, right?" Chenle asked hesitantly as Jisung's closed the laptop, their assignment finished and scent in for a draft.

The taller didn't know if he wanted to answer the question correctly or not. As far as he knew, Chenle seemed to regret everything that happened. But they needed to solve whatever this was between them.

"Yeah," He nodded, looking at the smaller. "Do you remember?"

"I do." Chenle admitted. Although Jisung noticed the other's body soften with relief.

"Do you regret it?" Jisung questioned sadly, his heart preparing to experience it's first break.

"No." Chenle quickly answered, "Not at all. I said it myself that night, Jisung... I like you."

Jisung couldn't help as the heat in his chest made him smile so widely. The feeling of a break receding with the warm. Chenle smiled too. The same one Jisung wore.

Chenle leaned across from where he sat next to the taller at the dinner table. His breath hitching as he felt Jisung's own breath on his lips. The softness of his kiss ghosting over his lips as he remembered how it felt the last time they had kissed. Jisung closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a gentle touch, a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart, Chenle laughed softly. "So, does this mean we're... I don't know... Dating?"

"I-I mean," Jisung stumbled, "I'd like to if you'd like to-"

"I do." Chenle confirmed.

Jisung looked away from Chenle as his face felt hot from the other's gaze. Chenle only giggled once more as he placed a peak on the taller's cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

"He's in a coma." The doctor told Johnny with as much ease as she could. "It was induced by a poison we are yet to identify."

Johnny's face fell but he thanked the doctor nonetheless. She spared him a sympathetic smile before leaving, the flock of nurses leaving with her.

Jaehyun frowned. Taeyong was with them. How could he have poisoned Ten? Jaehyun had his eyes on him the whole time. Unless, unless he wasn't working alone as he and everyone else thought.

Johnny turned to Jaehyun, his face ripped in distort. He was tired and hurt. Ten's life was in danger then it wasn't and Johnny finally calmed down slightly, then it was in danger again. He was exhausted and lost.

"He came for him in our own house, in our bedroom, and I couldn't stop him. He came for him when I was only a step away and I couldn't stop him. What happens if he goes after Nana and I can't stop him again? What am I going to do, Jae?" Johnny questioned sorrowfully. His eyes were stone but his nostrils were flared and his bottom lip was tucked between his teeth. Jaehyun heart broke at the thought of his friend's words.

"That's not going to happen, Johnny, because you are going to stop him next time." Jaehyun smiled. He had to do this. If he had to sacrifice the person he loves the most for the rest of those he loves then he was willing to take the pain. "Come on," He called as he gestured to leave the room, "We're not going to get anywhere if we keep sulking. Let's go see the camera footage."

Johnny nodded as his face hardened to his usual cold expression, "Let's go then."

_

As Jaemin's mind slowly gained consciousness again, he opened his eyes to the unfamiliar grey of the curtains. The ones in his room were white, not to mention the black covers he rests in were definitely different from the array of warm colours on his sunset sheets. Then he remembered what happened last night. Why he didn't wake up in his own bed. Anxiety filled his chest once again. He could not describe how much he hoped his dad was okay and how much he hoped his papa wasn't blaming himself.

He stretched before removing himself of the blanket and comfortable mattress. He had no idea what time it was nor how long he had been asleep for, but he knew he wasn't alone as the sound of voices chatting happily beyond the door welcomed his ears.

Once opening the door, Jaemin made his way down the small corridor into the living room. The skies outside bleed into the clouds, fiery oranges and reds setting the baby blue ablaze. Jaemin had always been one for sunsets. Especially winter sunsets. The colours were always brighter, almost convincing him that it weren't a near blizzard outside.

"Jaemin, you're awake." Jisung spoke with surprise.

The older turned to the other. He stood just at the beginning of another corridor. It was smaller than the other one and from what Jaemin could tell that was where the kitchen was.

"Hey, Jisung." Jaemin smiled.

"How are you?" The younger asked carefully, his face somewhat withdrawn with hesitation.

"A little groggy if I'm being honest. I think I overslept." Jaemin chuckled, earning a smile from the other.

"Well, dad's in the kitchen and so is Haechan." Jisung told him, turning around it head back in which he came.

"Haechan?" Jaemin questioned.

Jisung's face faulted for a second before he laughed, "Yeah, someone else is staying with us too. Come on i'll introduce you."

Jaemin nodded as he followed the younger down the hall. He heard their voices before he saw them. He knew Taeyong's so he could only assume the high pitched giggle came from Haechan. Upon coming into the kitchen, Jaemin was welcomed by the golden hue of the old ceiling light. It was warm. The smallness of the room and the laughter within it.

"Hey, good evening, sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?" Taeyong laughed as he placed his cup of coffee down on the bench. He placed a hand on Jaemin's head and combed his bed hair with fond.

"Good, thank you." Jaemin smiled.

"You hungry?" Taeyong asked, turning back behind the narrow kitchen island. Jaemin's stomach rumbled at the words. Taeyong laughed once again. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Taeyong continued cooking dinner, Jisung ushered Jaemin to the one of the two stools that sat in front of the island. A tanned boy that looked no older than him sat on one of them. Jaemin assumed that was the Haechan Jisung had mentioned mere minutes beforehand.

Jisung gestured for Jaemin to sit down before going behind the island where Taeyong was to make Jaemin a cup of coffee. The older looked like he needed it.

Jaemin hesitantly sat down and when he did the boy next to him offered a friendly smile, the corners of his eyes creasing together as he did. "I'm Haechan." He greeted.

"Jaemin." He smiled back. Haechan's smile grew.

"So, how long have you known Taeyong and Jisung?" He asked.

"Well, I've known Jisung since the start of the year and I've only met Taeyong once before. You?"

"We're family friends." Haechan answered with a smile, "I'm guessing you go to school with Jisung?"

"Yeah, that's where we met." Jaemin frowned at how Haechan grinned.

"Then you should know this guy that was over earlier-"

"H-Haechan, don't!" Jisung quickly intervened with Jaemin's coffee in hand.

"Guy?" Jaemin quirked a brow at his newly found companion.

"Yeah-"

"Haechan, please he won't leave me alone if you tell him." Jisung begged.

"Oh, well now you have to tell me." Jaemin smirked.

"He's a little smaller than you I'd think, palest person I've ever seen and his hair looked like it had enough electric charge to power a house."

"Really?" Jaemin's smile widened as he turned to Jisung. The younger's face dusted with the blushes of embarrassment. Jaemin knew exactly who it was. "Chenle was over?" He pried.

"Yeah, we finished that biology assignment you and Jeno saw us working on in the library." Jisung spat out like he had something he had to defend although it was the truth.

"Really?" Jaemin asked, taking a sip of his coffee afterward. Haechan held his laughter. He had grown a quick liking towards Jaemin.

"No." Taeyong piped up. "I don't know much about your biology assignment, chicken, but I'm sure kissing would be against the curriculum."

Jaemin's jaw dropped as a gasp filled the room, straight after Haechan loud chuckles. Jisung froze as he stared gobsmacked at his father.

"I'm your dad, chicken. There's little you do underneath my roof that I don't know about." Taeyong patted Jisung's shoulder before grabbing plates from a cupboard.

"You did what?" Jaemin finally exclaimed.

Jisung stuttered for a moment before his mind could come up with a proper explaination. "W-Well... I-I... I m-mean we, umm, we... kissed?"

"You kissed?" Jaemin stared wide-eyed and awaiting.

"Yeah..." Jisung answered comfused. That is what he said.

"And?"

"Oh! A-Actually now we're kinda... dating." Jisung rubbed his neck as Jaemin stood from his seat.

"What do you mean 'kinda dating'?" Jaemin questioned, Haechan bursting in fits of laughter beside him.

"W-Well, I mean just dating. You know, the normal kind of dating." Jisung flinched as Jaemin roped him into a tight hug. Repeating the words, "Oh my fucking god. I fucking knew it." Over and over again.

"Jaemin... p-please let go... I can barely breathe." Jisung groaned. Jaemin let go of the younger and smiled widely at him.

"Dinner's ready." Taeyong announced amongst the ruckus. Haechan stopped laughing as much of a struggle it was and Jaemin sat back down as they ate together.

_

Chenle felt eerie as he left the comfort of the car. For some reason beyond him, he felt safer away from his family than near them after Ten's incidence. Being with them meant being in danger.

Kun however was quick to get inside the house. Jaehyun's house. He stopped though, just before the door and turned to Chenle. "It's okay, Lele. Come on." Chenle had always found comfort in his father's words. He quickly smiled before entering the building with him.

People were bustling around the place like chickens with their heads cut off. Chenle had never seen it like this before. Of course, the house was always full with Jaehyun's men but never crazy like this. If it weren't for his father's presence being like a force-field, he swore many of the strangers would have knocked him to the ground in amongst the middle of their rush.

They entered into Chon's old office. A chill ran down Chenle's spine. He knew the older man didn't work there many more but that didn't stop his skin from crawling. God, he really gave Chenle the creeps. He would always get too close for comfort. His hands too tight around his waist or too low and his breath always hot against his ear as he whispered sweet things to him. He's glad he is gone is all that Chenle could say. He knew his father felt the same.

"Mark." Kun called immediately after entering the room. Much to Chenle's liking, said Mark appeared only a couple years older than him and much too meek to do the things Chon did.

Mark looked up from the pile of paperwork he had yet to do on Jaehyun's behalf. He pushed his glasses further upon his nose as he saw Kun.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I need you to keep my son company for a bit. Don't worry you don't have to babysit him he's only two years younger than you. I'd just rather him in here than out there. Got it?"

Mark nodded as Kun smiled then left, Chenle still in his place as the door closed behind him. He offered Mark an awkward smile before introducing himself, "I'm Chenle."

Mark smiled back before lowering his head once again and continuing the paperwork. The younger couldn't help but feel sad. He felt that because Mark was only two years older than him that maybe they could a least have a conversation.

"I'm Mark." He answered much to Chenle's surprised, although the older's head remained concentrated on the documents. "Do you know what all the commotion is about outside? I'm stuck in here all the time so I haven't gotten the chance to ask anyone."

Chenle would like to tell him but he knew that Mark hadn't worked for Jaehyun long enough to know the truth behind his company. So, he smiled and shook his head, "No clue."

"Mmm, maybe the stocks crashed or something... or maybe they found another oil deposit. Who knows." Mark shrugged, "Probably boring nonetheless."

"Yeah," Chenle chuckled lightly, "Probably... Hey, umm... so like you're in uni, right?"

"Yeah, I'm doing Computer Science and Physics. It's hard but strangely I enjoy it, why?" Mark asked as he signed one document after another. Chenle felt embarrassed like he was a little kid talking to his hero but the truth is, he had always dreamed of going to university. Maybe it was the movies or maybe it was real, but it just seemed so much better than high school.

"Just curious, I guess." The younger shrugged. 

The two were interrupted by a presence entering the room. They weren't subtle nor sly, as they were loud and abrupt as they opened the door. It was Jaehyun. Chenle looked on with confusion at the older's behavior that was far from his usual composed character he had always known. Mark however, glued himself to his work as if he had never been speaking with Chenle in the first place.

"Chenle, I need to talk you." Jaehyun told the younger but if they were both being honest it was more of an order.

Chenle frowned before answering with caution, "Okay..."

"Mark, give us a minute." Jaehyun said. Mark quickly nodded and left the room just as hurriedly as Jaehyun had entered.

"Is this about Jaemin? Are they going to come for dad and I next?" Chenle asked, fright on the rise.

Jaehyun hesitated before answering as if he were carefully formulating his reply. Chenle was used to this kind of treatment. He and Jaemin had always been given the well-thought replies. It came hand in hand with the jobs their parents had. Of course they knew their parents do it with their best interest in mind, their safety in mind.

"Yes. They're coming for all of us, Chenle." Jaehyun told him before carrying on, "Do you remember our deal? If I helped you, you would learn as much about Jisung as you could and tell me? I need you to fulfill that deal."

"Why? What does Jisung have to do with it?" Chenle questioned defensively.

"He doesn't have anything to do with it. It's just-" Jaehyun sighed in frustration, "Chenle, please."

Chenle became taken aback with the desperation Jaehyun was obviously in. He couldn't believe it. The man that he had grown up to know as strong and smart was there begging him. He felt his heart crumble. Jaehyun was family and seeing him like that made Chenle realize that this was more than him. It was about family.

"Y-Yeah... Yeah, okay." Chenle agreed. Jaehyun smiled at him with gratitude as his shoulders went slack once again.

Chenle's brows furrowed and his lips pouted as he pondered around his mind, searching for a place to begin, "Well, he lives alone with his dad who's a carrier like dad and Ten. He is really good at Biology and he's really awkward but a loud awkward not a quiet awkward like me. Like when he's nervous he talks a lot. Umm... He sometimes meets his dad at the police station after school but he doesn't many more because his dad told him not to so he goes to our friend Jeno's place instead. Oh yeah, he and Jeno have been friends forever and their families are really close too-"

"Okay, thank you." Jaehyun said, his gaze on the floor as he nodded to himself. He faced Chenle once again and smiled, patting him on the shoulder as he did so before leaving the room. Moments later Mark came back in with confusion and question written all over his face.

"What was that all about?" He quirked a brow as he sat back down at the desk.

Chenle frowned, "I'm just as confused as you."


	25. Chapter 25

Jeno groaned as he let his head hit the wall behind them. Boredom completely filled him. Chenle and Jisung were working on their biology assignment they had just gotten back, and Jeno's presence was only recognised whenever they didn't understand the teacher's feedback. It had been a week once Jaemin was at school. He knew Chenle knew something about it and he knew Jisung did too. He's known the younger for too long to not notice the way his eyebrows furrow for a second while he's trying to come up with an answer. He knows Jisung is lying to him. He just wants to know where Jaemin is and if he's okay. He misses him.

"Hey, Jeno." Jisung called. Jeno head rose as he looked at the other with a questioning gaze. Jisung pointed to a red highlighted area on his screen. It was another comment left by the teacher neither of them understood. Jeno lifted his back from the wall and squinted his eyes at the screen. He blinked before leaning closer to help his eyes focus on the words.

"Go get your glasses, Jeno." Chenle chuckled as he watched the older struggle to see.

"There's no point in getting my glasses when I only need them for three seconds." Jeno mumbled with a tired huff at the end. Once he read the comment he leaned back once again and pointed to the screen lazily. "Explain the symptoms of it in more detail." He simply said. Jisung smiled before thanking him and continuing with their assignment.

"Hey, umm, what are you doing after school?" Chenle asked Jisung while the other was typing more into their document.

"I might study but I'm not really in the mood." Jisung answered as he focused on the screen.

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out." Chenle suggested, leaning closer to the screen in an attempt to get the younger's attention.

"Sounds like a plan." Jeno smiled widely, "I'm in."

"O-Oh," Chenle faltered for second. He was asking Jisung but Jeno is welcomed to come. "Okay, what about you, Jisungie?"

"Yeah, I'm down." Jisung nodded as he finished fixing the teacher's comment. He turned to Chenle and felt a smile grow on his lips when he saw Chenle's eyes light up at his reply.

"We are hanging out as friends though, okay? I am not third-wheeling. I don't third-wheel." Jeno told them sternly.

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Chenle laughed.

"Helping my younger friends with their school work because I'm a great person." Jeno defended with a frown.

"Jeno!" Someone called on the other side of the library. Jeno looked over to see his other friends, the ones that were actually in his grade.

"Well, I'll see you after school." Jeno bid farewell to Jisung and Chenle as he got up and left them to their work. Jeno was greeted with a few 'Aye's and friendly slaps on the back when he met his friends. "No offence or anything, but what the fuck are you guys doing in the library?" Jeno asked in confusion. They weren't exactly the bookworm studying types.

"We were looking for you, man." One of them said like it were the most obvious thing. It did make more sense than them coming to study. They caught the questioning look on Jeno's face and explained, "You know, we've noticed you've been weird lately so, we were thinking about what might get the old Jeno back and we were like, 'What does Jeno love the most? School and parties.' And well, you already have school and that's doing jack-shit so we're gonna have a party. Friday, seven o'clock, there's gonna be plenty of booze and ass so you betta be there."

"Why didn't you just text me?" Jeno asked with a questioning frown.

"Because it doesn't show the sincerity, man." He answered with a proud grin.

"You didn't take me for an openly emotional fella. No offence." Jeno answered.

"Nah, it's cool. No offence taken." He laughed before slapping Jeno's back, "Let's get the fuck out of here before we all go insane, man."

"God, you really gotta stop saying that after every sentence." Jeno groaned in frustration, a light chuckle following shortly after.

"Stop saying what?" The other quirked a confused brow.

"Man." Jeno answered, hitting him on the shoulder as he did so. Wasn't it obvious?

"Nah, man." He laughed and Jeno shook his head, "C'mon let's go, man." He continued to laugh as he wrapped his arm around Jeno's shoulder and they let the library together. 

_

Jeno waited patiently for Chenle and Jisung at their lockers. He had a free period last and shooting hoops at the basketball court is only entertaining for so long. Yes, he could have gone home but his father always scolds him when he goes home early, saying things like he could have worked on an assignment at the library or something.

Jeno was relieved to hear the school bell ring within the halls. Almost instantly, the corridor was filled with students eager to leave. It took a good five minutes before Jeno saw Chenle walking down the hall. The younger gave him a smile once he saw him, his arms were wrapped around his books but he still lifted his hand to wave.

"What did you have last?" Chenle asked curiously as he placed his books into his locker and pulled out the ones he needed for study or assignments.

"I had a spare." Jeno answered in almost a sigh making the younger chuckle. "What did you have last?"

"English." Chenle replied as he turned to the older, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he did so.

"What did Jisung have?" Jeno questioned with a frown. He must be on the other side of the school with how long it was taking him to get to the lockers.

"P.E." Chenle informed in which the other nodded with understanding.

Just like clockwork, Jisung came down the hall with a group of others who were probably in the same class. He waved at the two as he came into their proximity, a broad smile on his lips. He was excited to hang out after school since Haechan had been getting on his nerves. Not to mention Jaemin, he was driving Jisung up the walls with questions. He couldn't blame the older because he was stuck inside but still Jaemin could at least have some pity on Jisung. Especially, when he and Haechan gang up on him all the time.

"Hey," Jisung greeted as he opened his locker, "So, where are we going?"

"We should get something to eat." Chenle suggested. Both of them agreed as Jisung grabbed his bag and closed his locker.

"Where though?" Jeno wondered as they walked down the corridor together. As they exited the school and made their way to the parking lot, they thought of places to go.

"I kinda feel like pasta." Chenle frowned.

"I know a really good Italian place but it's a bit fancy for us." Jisung chuckled then he remembered what happened the last time he was there. How his father ran out like someone had put a gun to his head and how that person chased them. Jisung knew it was someone that his father had ran into when hunting his father and that's all he knew. His father really scared him half to death that day.

Once Jeno's car was insight, the older pulled out his keys from his pocket, the metal hitting together like a wind chime. Chenle stopped just before the car. Jeno and Jisung were both about to get in the car when the other pardoned himself for a moment, going off to one of the other cars in a park a little further down from them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Chenle asked as he leaned over the driver's seat window, "I texted you that I was going to hang out with Jisung this afternoon."

"And I said no." Kun disputed, "It's not safe for you to just be out and about."

"But, Dad..." Chenle whined, "He's my boyfriend. I'm fine with him."

"They were in their own house, Lele. Do you think they knew it was going to happen to them in their own home? No." Kun told him, an angered frown settled on his forehead, "Get in the car."

"N-No." Chenle protested. It took Kun aback. He was never one to disobey Kun. He knew that everything he did, he did for him. Chenle's heart dropped when he saw his father's eyes darken in way his never seen them do before.

"Is this a joke to you?" Kun questioned, "Do you not care about our family? Are you really going to go out after Ten and his family were nearly murdered? Just because you want to hang out with a boy?"

Chenle's fists were balled and tears gathered in his eyes. Of course he cared! They're family! How could his father say that. He knows how he hates people thinking he doesn't care when he always cares.

Kun was angry but that didn't stop him from seeing the hurt on his son's face and how his lips trembled to hold his tears. He sighed as if washing all the anger away and compromised, "Who are you hanging out with? I saw the other guy you two were walking with."

"His name is Jeno and he's Jaemin's and I's friend. We're going to go eat somewhere and then probably go home. We won't be out for too long I promise and I'm sure Jeno is okay with dropping me at Jaehyun's." Chenle told his father, wiping his eyes and taking deep breaths as he did so. No way would he be caught crying at school after being scolded by his father.

"Okay, no later then five, okay?" Kun responded and Chenle shallowly nodded in return. Kun hated making him sad, he always had even when he was a mischievous toddler. He reached his hand out of the car and grabbed Chenle's hand gently, "I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it."

"I know." Chenle gave him a small smile and all of Kun's guilt was washed away.

"I'll see you at five." Kun said and Chenle's smile widened as he nodded. Kun smiled to himself when he saw Chenle skip away as he backed out of his parking space and went back to Jaehyun's.

When Chenle came back to Jeno's car the two were already inside waiting for him. He quickly hopped into the backseat and apologised.

"So, what happened?" Jisung asked as Jeno started the car. Jeno hummed in agreement as he too was curious as to why he just left.

"Oh, I just had to talk to my Math teacher really quick." Chenle lied. He didn't want them to think his father watched him his every move.

"Mr Kim?" Jisung asked, a grin in his tone as they left the school.

"Yeah, why?" Chenle frowned.

"Mr Kim's my Dad." Jeno piped in and Jisung couldn't help but laugh when he saw the surprised expression Chenle wore in the review mirror.

"Wow..." Chenle paused, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Jeno exclaimed. A stranger beeped at him as they held up the finger, thinking that Jeno was yelling at them in road rage making the others in the car burst into laughter. Jeno groaned before stating in defeat, "I'm just going to drive to a mall and we can eat there. Pasta or not."

Walking into the mall, they were surprised to see that it was completely packed. Everyone seemed to be there and it was quite a small one so they had no idea why. It was probably because school had just ended or maybe some store was having some type of sale.

Luckily though, it didn't take them that long to find the food court and much to Chenle's displeasure, there was nowhere that served pasta. Although, Jisung did pay for him and even ordered for him in which Chenle's social anxiety was very grateful for. He saw how uncomfortable Chenle was in line and told him he'd take his order for him. Chenle gave him money to pay for it and everything but the other came back with his food and his money.

"That fucking sucks. All the tables by the windows are taken." Jeno huffed as he walked over to the tables near the end of the food court where it meet with the rest of the mall, Jisung and Chenle in toe. Jisung was also kinda bummed. He loved window seats.

Once they sat down and started eating Jeno questioned between mouthfuls, "So, where are we going after this?"

"Dunno." Jisung shrugged. He then turned to Chenle for his answer.

"Well, I have to be home by five so..." Chenle hesitantly answered expecting some disappointing huffs in his face.

"Oh, okay. We can just chill here then. Do you need a ride home or is someone picking you?" Jeno asked with his big brother eyes that he wore when either Jisung or him needed help.

"Yeah, I need a ride if that's not too much to ask." Chenle answered with a small and hestiant smile.

"Yeah, of course. I have to drop Jisung home too anyways." Jeno replied with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Chenle said as he felt his shoulders relax.

"I don't mind hanging out around here. I have some things I need to get." Jisung nodded and Jeno scuffed at him.

"You are such a Mama's boy." Jeno laughed.

"It's not for my Dad actually, it's for Haechan and Jaemin. They won't stop hounding me about how cold my house is at night and it's fucking driving me mad. So, I'm going to buy them some darn hoodies and hopefully that'll shut them up." Jisung yapped with scowl.

"What?" Chenle asked, eyes wide like he wasn't sure what he had just heard.

Jisung turned to the other with a frown. He was sitting next to him how did he not hear what he had just said. But then he saw his expression and he turned and saw Jeno wearing the exact same one just with a hint of anger in it. Then he realised what he said.

"I-I mean..." Jisung stuttered. He chased his mind for someway to get out of the situation.

"You know where Jaemin is?" Jeno questioned, his jaw tensing. Jisung was panicking. He looked at Chenle, he was confused and silently asking him the exact same question.

"Y-Yeah..." Jisung grimaced like he was ready to get hit.

"Why have you been lying to us?" Chenle frowned and Jisung was quick to defend himself.

"I had to. Jaemin's staying with us because he's under police protection. I don't know why, so don't ask me. I'm not allowed to tell you but well..." Jisung told them and it simmered them down.

"I understand." Chenle smiled at him and Jisung felt a wash of relief fall over him.

"Easy for you to say. I've been going nuts. I thought he was ghosting me but he just wasn't replying because he can't. God, thanks Jisung for screwing with my mentality for the past few days." Jeno scuffed angrily.

"If it makes you feel better he's been asking about you too." Jisung spilled hoping that would brighten the older's mood and it did.

"What did he ask?" Jeno chirped, his food being left alone for the first time since they sat down.

"If you have asked about him and I said you didn't stop." Jisung said as he looked at him unimpressed. "And he asked if you had someone else now."

"Why would he ask that?" Jeno asked in both offence and slight heartbreak.

"I don't know if you've ever realised, Jeno, but you kinda have a fuck boy reputation." Jisung deadpanned.

"That's true." Chenle agreed in a quiet voice.

Jeno knew that but Jaemin was different. He thought Jaemin knew that. God, he thought it was obvious because the feeling was. It wouldn't leave him alone. Whenever he tried falling asleep all he could ever think about was the way the ends of Jaemin's lips curl upwards like rose petals when he smiles or how the ends of his eyes creased when he laughs. And don't even get him started on the way Jaemin's eyes always sparkle every time he catches Jeno looking at him from the other side of the room.

"And what did you say?" Jeno asked the younger in somewhat of a threatening manner.

"I said you didn't. If you had you wouldn't ask about him all the time." Jisung answered, taking Jeno's relaxed shoulders as the sign that he had answered correctly.

"Come on then because I know exactly how fucking freezing your house is." Jeno said as he stood up.

"My house isn't fucking cold!" Jisung argued. Chenle quickly put a hand on the younger's shoulder, massaging it lightly in a gesture to calm down. Jisung looked down at him and thanked him with a small smile in which the smaller smiled back.

"Jaemin's always been sensitive to the cold." Chenle chuckled as they followed Jeno to the closest clothing store. "And now you don't have to pay for it because I'm sure Jeno will buy it for him."

"True." Jisung grinned making the older laugh. "Or he'll probably just give me a hoodie he has lying around in his car or something and say that none of the ones in the store were good quality." And that's exactly what he did. 

_

"Where's Chenle?" Johnny asked as Kun entered the room.

The older was sat on one of the couches in the middle of the room, multiple laptops on the coffee table before him. They were scanning the city's security cameras for where the killer's dealer might have went after they went to his house, but he disappears after the third camera at the end of the block. It also didn't help that the footage from the hospital was practically useless because it was blurred by the water.

"He's hanging out with his boyfriend." Kun sighed, a chuckle making its way out of his mouth afterward, "He's stuck to him like glue."

"Lele's got a boyfriend?" Jaehyun questioned in surprised as he made his way out from the kitchen, two mugs in hand. Little shy Chenle had a boyfriend?

"Yeah," Kun laughed, "I thought he was joking when he told me."

"Why? You were pregnant at his age." Johnny quirked a brow.

"But Chenle is much different to me when I was his age." Kun defended himself, "I made sure of it."

"Have you met him yet? The boyfriend?" Jaehyun asked as he sat down next to Johnny, giving the taller his cup of coffee.

"No, but I've seen him. He's tall and quite built but he has such a baby face." Kun laughed at the boy's contradicting visuals.

Jaehyun froze. That description sounded eerily familiar. "His name wouldn't be 'Jisung' would it?" He asked Kun and oh, how much he hoped he was wrong. Perhaps, Chenle was as close to Jisung as he thought.

"Yeah, have you met him?" Kun frowned, sitting down on the other side of Johnny.

"Kinda." Jaehyun shrugged, which made the other two look at him curiously. What would Jaehyun have to do with a high school kid beside the dealer?Jaehyun caught the looks and immediately wanted to draw the attention from himself.

"So, you let him go out? What about his safety?" Jaehyun inquired the smaller, looking at the screens instead of the other.

"I said no at first but I figured there was two other people with him and they were going somewhere where there's a lot of people, so he's fairly safe if he goes out for only a couple of hours." Kun responded with a shrug.

"Who's the other one he went out with?" Jaehyun asked. Was it Jeno? Was he the one he saw around Jaemin that day?

"Jeno. He's Chenle's and Jaemin's friend." Kun answered with a frown, "Do you know him too?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Jaehyun said, his features stiffening.

"What is it, Jae?" Johnny asked in concern.

"I have a feeling Jeno was the one who helped the killer that day." Jaehyun told them.

"How? Why? He's just a kid." Kun frowned.

"The dealer is just a kid too." Johnny informed as his brows furrowed in thought before looking at Jaehyun, "But why do you think that?"

"He's close to both Chenle and Jaemin, and not to mention Jisung." Jaehyun answered and the other two frowned once more.

"Why does it matter that he's close to Jisung? What did he do?" Kun asked. If his son's boyfriend was a threat to his safety he'd like to know.

Jaehyun's eyes widened. They weren't supposed to know anything about Taeyong and Jisung. Not until he was ready.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything but still Jeno was all over Jaemin when I saw them, and who else knows where you live beside those in this room? Chenle and Jaemin. And unless Chenle told Jisung which I doubt he'd have any reason to, Jaemin-"

"Jaemin told Jeno." Johnny finished, his heartbeat dropping and his frown growing deeper in disbelief.

"Jaemin told Jeno and Jeno told the killer. He's the one working with him, He's the one that was at the hospital." Jaehyun concluded. Kun stood up immediately, his face covered in complete panic.

"C-Chenle's with him. I let Chenle go with him!" Kun almost cried, tears forming over his eyes. Johnny felt terror wash over him, the same one that he felt when he couldn't find Jaemin that night. He wanted to comfort the other because he knew exactly what he was feeling but he's mind and body rejected the idea. It's never been something he could do, comfort others.

Jaehyun stood up and went to the smaller who fought to conceal his tears. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and hugged him and told him, "Come on. Let's go get him before anything happens."

Kun nodded frantically as he sniffled, removing himself from the other's hold. He turned to the door and just before he went to open it, it opened. Chenle stood there with a wide grin that was no doubt left there by the younger's boyfriend, but the look was quickly washed away with confusion and concern.

"Dad, what happened?" Chenle asked as he went to his father, "Did something happen to Ten?"

"No, sweetie, no. Nothing happened. Everything is fine." Kun blubbered as he pulled his son into his arms. Chenle hugged him back. He probably just felt bad about what he said to him at the school. 

_

Mark threw his backpack onto his bed after he got back from work. His roommate was god knows where as per usual and Mark was left alone again. Haechan hadn't texted or called him in days no matter how many he left for the younger.

He pulled on his tie to undo it, placing it on the doorknob of his wardrobe afterward. He remembered Haechan fixing it on the day he went to the interview. The way he left him hot and dry like that. He chuckled to himself at the thought of his playful boyfriend. He truly missed him. He always missed him even if he hadn't seen the other in an hour but he'd never let him know that. But this time it was different. He hadn't talked to him or seen him in days.

Once he slipped into some comfortable sweats and dropped onto his bed, he pulled out his phone once more hoping by any chance that Haechan might have called or even a text would be more than enough. However, there was nothing. A blank lock screen.

He decided to shoot his shot again and call him for the millionth time. He pressed his phone to his ear and listened to the familiar beeps, waiting, hoping, to hear his boyfriend's much needed pitchy tone. He was left to the answering machine once again. He didn't bother leaving a message. There was plenty of them there expressing perfectly how he felt.

With a drained sigh, Mark put his phone down next to him. He laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, trying so hard to ignore the tight squeeze around his heart. He wouldn't dare acknowledge the thoughts taunting his mind about where the other could be. Missing or with someone else.

He heard his phone ring. He wanted to ignore it. He had lost count of how many times he had gotten his hopes up to the chance it might be Haechan calling just for them to be cruelly smashed to nothing. He continued to lay down as he let it ring out until the finally beep.

"Hey, Markie. I saw your texts and I heard all of your messages." He heard Haechan's voice through the phone like a bullet to the chest. He shot up and picked it up like his life depended on it, answering the quickest he had ever answered a phone call.

"Haechannie?" Mark interrupted, his voice wavering like it did when he cried or fought to. The sound broke the younger's heart.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to answer you, Markie." The older felt so glad but so guilty at Haechan's hurt tone. It meant he still cared about him.

"No, it's okay, baby. It's okay." Mark reassured, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Haechan answered quietly. He missed Mark and hearing his voice made him unbelievably happy. "I'm just in some trouble at the moment but I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, Markie, okay? I can't call you everyday but I miss you and I love you."

"I love you too." Mark smiled before questioning with concern laced in each syllable, "Are you sure you're okay though, Haechannie? Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I'm the safest here then anywhere, Markie. I don't know when I can see you again but hopefully it's soon. I want to see you so bad." Haechan told him and Mark could hear the want in his voice, he felt it himself. He hoped he could see him soon too but if Haechan had to stay away for his safety then he understood.

"I wanna see you too, baby." Mark told him softly like he was there next to him in bed, slowly falling asleep like he always did in his arms.

"Hey, Markie?" He heard the younger call through the line.

"Yeah?" Mark answered worriedly.

"Can you visit my mum for me? I know she loves seeing you just as much as she loves seeing me." Haechan requested and who was Mark to deny.

"Of course. I'll tell her that you're caught up in exams and that you love her and you miss her and she'll tell me to make sure you're not eating too many frozen meals." Mark told him and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips when he heard the younger's laugh.

"Thanks, Markie." Haechan said genuinely and with so much love Mark felt his chest swell with the kind of warmth only Haechan could make him feel. "I've got to go but i'll try to call when I can. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mark answered and with that Haechan hung up, although it hurt him immensely to do so.


	26. Chapter 26

Jaemin and Haechan sat huddled together underneath a blanket on the couch, console controllers in both of their hands. Jisung sat on the floor beneath them as they fought each other on a player verses player combat game. He had lost the previous match against Haechan and so he eagerly cheered for Jaemin's victory as the two hit the buttons aggressively.

"X, Jaemin! Press X!" Jisung yelled as he drew closer to the television screen.

"Jisung, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Jaemin ordered, face scrunched in enthusiasm. Haechan remained quiet, a pitched, 'Hiyah!' coming out of his mouth every so often as his character delivered a kick to Jaemin's.

"Okay. Okay." Jisung grumbled as he slouched back into his sitting position, mouth in a thin line before he bounced back up again and pointed at the screen passionately, "Now, Jaemin! Now! Take him out! Take him out!"

Jaemin lost the match. Haechan chuckled as he rested against the back of the couch, triumph sweet upon his face. Jaemin glared at Jisung as he slowly sat back down. He avoided Jaemin's gaze as if it was his own defeat too.

"Well, Sungie, it's your go again. Maybe, just maybe, Jaemin won't sabotage it." Haechan told the younger as he stood up and he and Jaemin switched positions. Jisung gave the other a begging look. One that prayed the other for mercy but Jaemin just shrugged, a devilish smirk upon his lips.

"I didn't mean it, Jaemin." Jisung whined.

Jaemin shrugged once again, "If I stand in front of the TV, I didn't mean it, okay? Just for future reference."

"Jaemin!" Jisung begged. Haechan cackled like a witch.

"Fight!" The deep voice of the game ordered, signalling the beginning of the match.

Jaemin planned to ruin Jisung's chances of winning. He'd sit still and let the younger think he wouldn't do anything and then, just when Jisung thinks he has a chance, he'll yell in his face just as Jisung did. It was a cruel and masterful plan. He sat quietly in his place on the wooden floor and watched for the right moment. He started to get chills. His hand felt like ice and the arches of his feet curled away from the cold surface of the floor. He tried wrapping his arms around himself, missing the warmth of the blanket Jisung was now under with Haechan. He didn't want to get up and look for another blanket. He'd ruin his chance of revenge but the goosebumps on his skin screamed for warmth.

"Ugh! Jisung, why does your house have to be a fucking igloo." Jaemin scuffed as he sat up in defeat.

"Go get a blanket if you're cold." Jisung told him, a slight hint of frustration in his tone. He was sick of both Jaemin and Haechan complaining about the temperate of his house. Enough so that he even complained about it to Chenle and Jeno which completely went against what his father told him to do. Then he remembered Jeno's gift. Well, more like a cheap trade but he definitely meant it as a gift.

Jaemin groaned as he pivoted on his feet and went on his search for an extra blanket. He was honestly tempted to just get the one that was on his bed. His bed as in a mattress on the floor of Jisung's room but he had of course made it his, pillows and blankets adorned it like his very own bed back in his own bedroom.

"Oh, yeah, Jaemin. I forgot to tell you I got you a hoodie. It's in my bag." Jisung told him as his eyes remained glued on the screen, fingers bashing the controller. Jaemin nodded as he glared at Jisung then to the screen. He will get revenge. He made a mental note on such a future activity before leaving down the small corridor to Jisung's room.

The younger always left his bedroom door open. Jaemin found it strange. What teenage boy leaves their bedroom door open all the time? It's not like Taeyong forced him to have it open, Jisung just did. Jaemin can only guess he does so because he feels that comfortable around his father. He would never leave his bedroom open for his fathers to walk in. They tended to be nosy especially his Pa.

Jisung's school bag was left at the end of his bed. Jaemin stepped over his own mattress that was right next to the bag. He crouched down and pulled the object closer before unzipping the zip with a quiet rip. Shuffling his hand around the bag, he felt the hard surfaces of textbooks and those alike until digging further and feeling the softness of what could only be a thick cotton hoodie. He pulled the item of clothing out and searched for a tag so he could take it off. However, it did not possess a tag and he had noticed the earthy smelling cologne on it. It was used and it was not the smell Jisung wore. Jaemin cringed as he stood up with the hoodie punched between two fingers and made his way back out to the others.

Once he entered the lounge room once again, he held out the hoodie and accused the younger, "Did you get it from the thrift store or something? I can smell the cologne on it."

Jisung paused the game much to Haechan's displeasure and turned to the other. "You don't recognise it?" He asked, a smirk waiting to explode from his curious features. Jaemin frowned at him as if he was waiting for Jisung to explain a joke he didn't get.

"It's Jeno's." Jisung snickered as he turned back to the game. "He gave it to me so I could give it to you."

"He knows I'm here?" Jaemin asked with a frown, a subtle smile playing on his lips. He gripped the hoodie tighter by just a bit as he retreated it to his chest.

"Yeah, I accidentally told him and Chenle. Please don't tell my Dad. He told me not to tell anyone." The younger begged both Jaemin and Haechan.

Haechan nodded as he kept his eyes on the screen. A frown then creased across his forehead, "Wait, so I get who Chenle is but Jeno... who the hell is he?"

"He's Jaemin's boyfriend. You've met him before like twice a while ago. He's the really smart guy with the mole underneath his eye." Jisung explained.

"Ah." Haechan nodded.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends." Jaemin grumbled in defence. Pulling on the hoodie as he sat down on the floor before them once again.

"You've guys have kissed and well, yeah... you know." The younger said.

Jaemin sighed before looking at the sleeves of the hoodie, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're dating."

"Sounds complicated." Haechan commented as the ends of his mouth went outwards for a second and his eyes widened as if saying, 'yikes'.

_

It was just past noon. The sun laid above the horizon, the snow shimmering on the lawn. Gold warmth danced upon those before the sun as its last few minutes of shine greeted them. Jaehyun stood there, in front of the window in his bedroom at home, busking in such a pleasant feeling before the skies would darken and go cold once again.

"Jaehyun." Johnny spoke up as he entered the room. The other turned from the window as he waited for the taller to speak. "I have finally managed to get the camera footage from the hospital. You were right. The killer wasn't alone. The person who did it was smaller than the other accounts of the killer we've seen. It wasn't them."

Jaehyun nodded, gaze upon the floor as his tongue swept the cracked surface of his lips. He looked up at Johnny and told him, "Get an estimate on their height and compare them to Jeno. I'd like to be completely sure before we make any plans."

"Of course." Johnny agreed, "I've already done it."

Jaehyun frowned at the taller, "You have?"

"My son and husband are at stake. Of course I have." Johnny affirmed. He swallowed the salvia down his throat before telling Jaehyun, "I don't like this as much as you, Jae, but Jeno's height is close to the approximated height of the assistant."

"By how much?" Jaehyun lifted his head higher, pulling on the blazer of his suit towards his middle.

"A couple of centimetres. Anywhere between three to four centimetres to be exact." Johnny answered as Jaehyun approached him.

"Meet me in the lounge room in five with Kun. Bring Jeno's file." Jaehyun ordered as he passed the taller and left down the corridor. Johnny closed the door and went the other way in search for the other Jaehyun had mentioned.

Once Johnny had found Kun and gave him a run down on what he and Jaehyun had discussed in the bedroom mere minutes before, they went to meet the other. When they arrived in the lounge room Jaehyun had been sitting on the white couch before the large glass coffee table. Both men were quick to be seated as well. Johnny poured Jeno's file out on the table before them, papers upon papers full of facts on the accused.

Jaehyun reached out and grabbed one that appeared to be Jeno's school records. He picked it for the picture of the younger. He had only seen his face once, smiling like he were on the paper. He moved his eyes to the text next to the picture. His full name was displayed there along with his address, impeccable grades and squeaky-clean behaviour. Jaehyun however was caught by the names of Jeno's parents. Now Jaehyun didn't have a doubt that the boy was involved. He knew how close Taeyong was with Professor Moon. It didn't surprise him that they still were.

"He seems like a good kid." Kun observed as he read Jeno's file.

"It's always the good ones." Johnny sighed, rubbing his tired forehead of its headache, "Like that Haechan kid. The dealer. I mean besides the behaviour reports, Jeno and Haechan are very similar especially academically."

"Smart kids are curious kids. They like digging their noses into places they shouldn't." Jaehyun told them as he gave Jeno's picture one last glance before placing it back on the table.

Kun shook his head as he too put down the papers. "How can the killer do this? How can he recruit kids?" The smaller asked like the words were sour on his tongue.

"In our line of business who suspects a bunch of eighteen year olds?" Johnny reasoned as he laid back against the back of couch. "And once you think about it, they're at the age where they want to break out and challenge. They want to change the world even though they don't know it."

Jaehyun looked at the other, they both did, with curious faces. Johnny wasn't one to tell his thoughts or how he was feeling, and even though he was directing it toward the dealer and Jeno, both Kun and Jaehyun knew it was about Jaemin.

"Well, an eighteen year old is an adult. At that age, when they realise they're not a kid anymore, they think they don't need any of the other adults in their life anymore. So, it makes sense why they break out and challenge." Kun told Johnny as best as he could. Johnny looked at the smaller and nodded before he lent forward and placed Jeno's papers back with the others.

"Well, I guess it's time they learnt that the world isn't as gentle on adults as it is on kids, and that hurting my husband and manipulating my son has dug them a grave." Johnny stated as he stood, "I'll be listening out for the plan, Jae." He told Jaehyun before he left the room. 

_

Jeno laid in bed, eyes on the ceiling above him. The air was silent and the hour was late. His mind was wide awake, yelling at him. It was impossible to sleep.

He's never felt this way before; unable to close his eyes or do anything at that without someone invading his thoughts constantly. He's never felt his heart drill into his spine and wrap around it. It hurt. He missed him. He's never missed someone like this. He's never wanted to be by another's side like this. He's never yearned.

"I can't see him." Jeno told himself sternly, "It's for his safety."

As if his own words were poison, he felt his chest claw at him for such a statement. He was frustrated that he felt such a way. This feeling that he felt, it was amazing when he was with Jaemin but when he was away it was horrifying.

"Go to bed, Jeno." He grunted as he rolled onto his side. "Staying awake isn't going to help the situation." Go to asleep and you might see him in your dreams. Jeno scuffed at the corniness of his own thoughts. Although, it did sound inviting. Enough to calm his brain and his chest for that he might have a chance to rest.

"I wonder if he smiled when Jisung gave him my hoodie." He thought, feeling the ghost of a smile tingle across his lips. "I hope so."

_

It was bright. Not the pleasant golden warmth of the sun but an irritating white blur that made anyone want to squint their eyes to escape. Quiet whispers lulled throughout the room along with a cough here and there. Every inch of the place smelt of chemicals and lavender, and for some reason everyone smiled here, in their clothes of white and turquoise.

"Sir," A woman behind a large white desk called, "Sir, what can I help you with? Sir? Are you alright?"

Mark shook his head from his thoughts and nodded with a smile, "Ah, yeah, I'm fine. I'd like to visit Lee Goeun, please."

"Of course." The woman smiled as she turned to the computer to her left. She typed something in before handing Mark a clipboard that was labeled, 'Visitors'. Mark took the clipboard and filled it out before he handed it back to the woman. "Thank you. She's in room 16C."

"Thank you." Mark smiled before he left toward the elevator, pressing the button 'C' once inside. He waited silently as the machine pulled him up. Usually, he'd have Haechan with him. He's the only one who could make a hospital a fun place, a lively place of laughter.

With a halt of movement, the doors slid opened, exposing the long and empty corridor. Mark began his way down to room 16C where Haechan's mother stayed. The walls where littered with old paintings, some done by artists many years ago and some by past patients. They were nice and Mark didn't mind them, but Haechan once said that they look like some haunted painting from a horror movie and now Mark can't think otherwise.

He stopped before the door labelled '16C' before taking a large breath and stepping in. A middle aged woman laid on a bed, her attention focused on the television opposite to her. Mark quietly sat beside her on a stiff armchair.

"These renovation shows just keep on getting shittier and shittier each time." She grumbled, reaching down by her side and lifting up a remote before promptly turning the television off. Mark chuckled as Goeun turned to the other with a pleasant look upon her face. "How are you, Mark?" She asked with a content smile.

"I'm a little stressed out with uni and everything but I finally found a job so that's good." Mark answered before telling the woman, "But Haechan, he's busy with his midterms. You know how serious he is about suneung."

"What a worrywart he is." Goeun clicked her tongue.

"Yeah," Mark laughed. Although, his thoughts were the ones plagued with worry these days.

"Make sure he eats something that's not a frozen meal." She told Mark as she placed her hand on his, her fingertips dry upon his skin.

Mark nodded with a chuckle, "Of course."

Goeun smiled at Mark as if she were about to cry all of a sudden. Mark put his other hand above theirs and rubbed the surface comfortingly, mirroring her exact smile.

"You're a good guy, Mark." Goeun told him gratefully.

Mark laughed light-heartedly, "As you've said before."

"And I mean it." She assured, "If it were for you I'm sure Haechan would have gone down a bad path. You're good for him."

"No," Mark shook his head before saying, "He's the one that's good for me. I'd probably still be living with my parents if it weren't for him and who knows where i'd be now if I did."

"Exactly." She smiled, "You're good for each other. I've never seen two people click so well like you two."

Mark felt his heart pull at that. He's never clicked with someone as much as he has with Haechan and he doubts he ever will. They just fit together, like north and south, fire and ice.

"Mark." Goeun called.

"Yes?" He answered, brows furrowed in attention.

She looked at the black screen of the television and exhaled shakily before speaking, "The doctors said there's no improvement in my condition and they don't think there will be much." Her eyes turned away from the television to the other beside her. Mark's entire body had seemed to have frozen. "In case the worst happens, I need you to look after him, Mark. You can do that for me, right? Take care of him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid because he's quite reckless for a smartass."

"Of course I can, Goeun." Mark reassured with a quiet laugh and glossy eyes, his grip on their hands tightening. "I love him."

"I know you do." She smiled, her eyes glazed in a teary gloss like the younger's. "That's why I can trust you to do it for him."


	27. Chapter 27

As Friday came rolling around, Jeno was left contemplating whether to go to the party or not. It was soon the end of the last period and he had yet to make a decision. Usually he would go no questions asked, but he had found himself disliking the idea of there being no Jaemin there. He just couldn't see himself having fun without the other there.

"Jeno," Chenle called from beside him, a frown deep on his forehead and a pen nestled in his grip. "I don't understand this theory."

The older sighed his troubles away as he looked to the front where the chemistry teacher spoke of said theory. He pointed to the whiteboard where there was diagrams and proceeded to explain them to the younger. The teacher paid them no mind as she was used to Jeno explaining things to Chenle by now. The younger was quite good at chemistry but needed some help to be so.

"Ah, okay. I get it. I get it." The younger nodded as he quickly jotted down several notes in order to remember it the way Jeno had explained it.

The older smiled before leaning back in his seat once more, his thoughts clouding his mind again. He weighed the pros and cons of going. He could get drunk and have fun but then he might do something stupid. There's no way he trusts his friends enough to stop him from doing stupid things while he's drunk. He knows Jaemin would and as would Jisung but neither of them would be there. Unless, they were. He could ask Chenle and then invite Jisung as well. Sure, the younger would be hesitant at first, but when he'd let him know that his boyfriend would be there as well, he'd definitely go. Then he'd tell Jisung to bring Jaemin and he'd finally see him. He smiled at the thought, his chest simmering like a boiled kettle.

"What's the smile for?" Chenle asked in confusion. Chemistry was nothing to smile at even if you were unnaturally good at it or not.

Jeno's smile widened at the inquiry causing the younger's confusion to increase. He leaned closer to Chenle so he could tell him quietly without the teacher's knowing, "There's a party tonight at seven. You should come. I'll invite Jisung too so don't worry."

"I don't know if my dad would let me." Chenle told him in an apologetic tone.

"I'll help you sneak out." Jeno assured with a grin. Chenle immediately shook his head.

"My dad would kill me." The younger whispered as if he were yelling.

"Not if he never finds out." Jeno suggested, his brow bobbing cunningly.

"You don't know my dad," Chenle scuffed as he turned back to the front, "He'd definitely find out."

"I'm good at what I do, Chenle." Jeno reassured, "Trust me."

The younger looked at him for confirmation, a tinge of disbelief raised in his left brow. Jeno continued to grin with an affirming nod. "You can't go to uni without saying you've never snuck out before." The older told him.

"Fine, but if I go missing, you know why." Chenle sighed in defeat. Jeno lightly hit his arm in excitement.

_

"I mean, I'm sure my dad will let me go if you're going, but Jaemin will whine about it for days if I go." Jisung told Jeno as they walked to the older's car.

"Just bring him too then." Jeno said nonchalantly but inside he was begging.

Jisung scuffed, "Pfft, I wish I could. That'd stop so much nagging."

"You can." Jeno assured as he opened the driver's seat door. Jisung frowned at him as if he were waiting for Jeno to laugh because surely that was a joke. However, as the younger sat in the passenger seat Jeno plainly shrugged at his frown and started the engine.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Jisung wondered in disbelief, "He's not even allowed out of the house let alone to a crowded house party, Jeno. It's for his safety."

"I doubt there's going to be some wanted criminal at a high school party, Sungie. Chill." Jeno chuckled as they left campus, his grip on the wheel tightening. Jisung was the one person who he is relying on the most to see Jaemin tonight and it all depends on whether he says yes or no.

"I guess." Jisung sighed, "But how would I even get him out of the house when dad is there?"

"I'll help." Jeno grinned, "Don't worry about it."

_

As six o'clock came ticking around, Jisung sat at home anxiously. He had asked his father if he could go to the party and Taeyong was fine with it of course, as long as Jeno was going too. Much to Jisung's displeasure, Jaemin started to sulk immediately. Haechan only sighed and went back to fiddling with the television as he had been for the past couple weeks. Boredom was chewing horribly at their minds as they spent each day within the house. Jaemin and Haechan were practically best friends at this point and they used their joint power to spread tyranny in Jisung's everyday life. He has woken up on several occasions with his feet tied together making him fall face first on the ground when he got up from bed. Although, sometimes they weren't too bad. When Taeyong had to stay late at the station they'd cook dinner and they were amazing cooks. The last time it happened they had some delicious pasta dish that Jisung couldn't pronounce. They spent the entire night trying to help him figure it out between long periods of laughing fits. Jisung appreciated the company to say the least. It bet being alone.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Jaemin asked with a scowl from his 'bed'.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. U-Um..." Jisung frowned as he turned to his chest of drawers. He felt the older's eyes burning holes into his back but he was nowhere near as brave enough to confront him about it.

Jeno had told him nothing about how he was going to sneak Jaemin out without Taeyong's knowing. Taeyong was still in the kitchen washing up their dinner dishes. There's no way he could just shuffle the other out the door.

"You should wear something that's warm but still light weight because it's winter but you're still going to be inside, you know?" Jaemin suggested as if he had no interest in the matter although the detail of the idea said otherwise. "Plus, it's getting towards the end of winter so it's getting warmer." He added. Jisung turned around to look at the other but Jaemin just clicked his tongue with a shrug. "Just saying. I'll be the one who has to look after you if you get sick."

Jisung chuckled as he put his hand to the back of his neck and he asked timidly, "Can you pick out something for me then?"

Jaemin beamed at the question. "Of course!" He smiled brightly as he got up from his mattress on the floor. He walked up to the drawers and opened them as if they were his own. The first thing he spotted was Jisung's atrocious folding but he quickly pushed past it and picked up a red flannel shirt. He had seen the younger wear it before and judging by the smile he wore when Jaemin pulled it out, he was very fond of it. With a sigh, Jaemin throw it on the bed and went digging for a plain shirt to go with it.

The two turned to the door as they heard a knock. Taeyong stood in the frame with a small smile upon his face before he told them, "I just got called in. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

The two of them nodded as Taeyong left. Jaemin huffed as he mumbled to himself, "Everybody's going out tonight, huh?"

Jisung laughed at that. He couldn't explain it but he somehow knew that must of have been Jeno who managed to get Taeyong called in. He was one crazy genius.

"S-So, umm..." Jisung stuttered making Jaemin turn to him with a frown. The younger smiled as he pointed to his clothes in the drawer, "So, w-what are you wearing tonight?"

"Haha, very funny, Jisung." Jaemin groaned unimpressed.

"N-No, I mean. I shouldn't have worded it like that. What I'm asking is if you'd like to come with me? To the party." Jisung explained.

"I can't. I'm kinda under witness protection if you hadn't notice." Jaemin told him.

"Yeah, I know but like we're gonna sneak you out." Jisung said with a smile, his fingers pointed at the other in the form of finger guns as he nodded.

Jaemin quirked a brow with a chuckle, "You and what army?"

"Me and one obnoxiously horny jock-nerd with a beauty mark." Jisung informed.

"Jeno?" Jaemin cocked his head.

"That's the one." Jisung grinned before turning back to his drawers. "Now, I do have a sweater you can borrow-" The younger smiled as Jaemin hugged him tightly, jumping like a rabbit in the field.

"Thank you, Sungie." The older chimed happily with building excitement.

"Thank me if we get out of this alive." Jisung laughed uneasily, "Because if my dad finds out..."

"We better be quick then." Jaemin grinned as he turned back to the drawers once again and pulled out what must have been the sweater Jisung was talking about it. It was huge and most definitely oversized on him but he could make it work.

When it was a few minutes past seven, Jisung began to feel anxious again. Jaemin seemed fine as he bobbed on his toes happily, tucking in the front of his sweater into his jeans. They made their way out into the living room where Haechan looked up at them with a frown.

"Sneaking out are we?" He smirked at Jaemin from where he laid sprawled out on the couch. The other mirrored the same smirk with a nod. "Nice. Just don't get caught or Taeyong will rip you a new one."

"You don't wanna come?" Jaemin frowned.

"Nah, I wouldn't know anyone there anyways." Haechan told him with a shrug.

"I'm guessing you and your boyfriend only go to uni parties, huh?" Jaemin mocked him with a grin.

Haechan nodded with a cocky smirk, "Yes." Both Jaemin and Jisung shook their heads. Haechan was definitely one to be above high school house parties.

"Have fun then." Jaemin told him as they neared the door.

"You too." Haechan smiled.

The cool air pinched at their ears as soon as they left the house. Jaemin was just glad to be outside, breathing the fresh air.

As if on cue, a car pulled up in the driveway, the driver getting out with a familiar crescent smile. Jaemin found himself bobbing on his toes again, a smile pulling at his cheeks.

"What? No hug for an old friend?" Jeno questioned with a grin, arms open for the younger.

"You're not an old friend." Jaemin giggled as he walked up to the other and let his arms wrap around him. "Thanks for the hoodie by the way." He smiled as he pulled away from the hug.

"I just felt bad for Jisung. I heard how much you were driving him up the walls." Jeno laughed as Jaemin snapped at Jisung who was already getting into the backseat where Chenle sat silently with a happy smile.

"Chenle!" Jaemin called joyfully. He dived into the back seat and hugged the younger.

"Hey, Jaemin." Chenle laughed as he accepted the other's embrace.

"I wouldn't think your dad would let you out with all that's happened." Jaemin frowned as he pulled away. Chenle looked as his feet with a shy grin. "No, you didn't." Jaemin smiled widely as he looked at the younger in disbelief.

"Yes, he did." Jeno smirked from the driver's seat.

"You better hurry up and get in the front so we can leave. I'd like to spend as much time there as I can before I get my ass beat." Chenle told Jaemin. The older laughed as he made his way to the front seat, his feet clinking the bottles of alcohol beneath him on the floor.

"Courtesy of your favourite math teacher." Jeno chuckled as he started the engine.

_

It was eight by the time they got to the party. When they entered the house they were immediately bombarded with drunk Aiko. She sloppily hugged Jaemin as she squealed in his ear.

"Where have you been?" She yelled, taking another sip of whatever was in the red cup in her hand.

"Umm... U-Ukraine." Jaemin quickly said. Jisung held in his laughs as Jaemin shrugged.

"What? Really? That's awesome!" She slapped Jaemin's shoulder with every word. "You should come say 'Hi' to Bea and Nimki!" She grabbed Jaemin's sleeve and was about to drag him away when she ran into Jeno who stood directly beside Jaemin.

"Hey, Aiko." Jeno greeted with a bitterly sweet smile.

"Jeno." She outrightly scuffed, her blurry eyes glaring at him.

"Let's go and see Bea and Nimki. I've missed them so much." Jaemin suggested as she pulled Aiko away from Jeno.

"Oh, yeah!" Aiko laughed as they disappeared into the crowd. Jeno sighed tiredly. He spent all that effort to get Jaemin out of the house only to not see him the entire night. Great.

"Well, it was nice seeing Jaemin." Chenle chuckled. Jeno rolled his eyes as he nodded in agreement.

"We'll see him later." Jisung assured, "But for now, we're going to join that beer pong game."

"Wow, Sungie the party animal." Jeno smirked as they walked over to the loud cheers where the game was being played.

"Hey, I got long arms. I figured I might be good at it." Jisung shrugged, pulling on his flannel smugly.

"You're also the clumsiest person I know." Jeno remarked.

"He's got a point." Chenle chimed in.

"Well, if we loss we get drunk. If we win, we win." Jisung stated as they stood in front of the table. "It's a win-win situation."

"You can get drunk, but my dad would definitely figure out something's up if he comes back and I'm drunk as a skunk." Chenle explained. Jisung frowned at the information but he understood. Jaemin better not be getting drunk either or Jisung's dead meat. He trusts him not to do that to him.

"Okay, what about you, Jeno? We'd make one hell of a team." Jisung wiggled his brows.

"One game and that's it. I'm driving, remember?" Jeno reminded but the younger only cheered as he pulled him underneath his arm and towards the empty end of the table.

Jaemin sat beside Nimki and Bea as they were talked about something that happened with two social media personalities. Jaemin usually was all about this stuff but something about being locked up in a house for weeks made him loss his interest. Perhaps, it was the fact that he was third-wheeling and judging by their discreteness they weren't out yet and he's the only one who knows and by accident at that. Aiko left him for some guy he'd never seen before. He didn't mind her sleeping around, it was her life, but she could at least hang out with him for a little bit after dragging him away from his friends.

"Jaemin?" Nimki called. Jaemin looked at her with curiosity. He was totally out of it before and had no idea what they had been saying for the past minute. "We're going to go dance. Do you want to come?" She asked for what probably wasn't the first time as she giggled while doing so.

"Uh, sure." Jaemin nodded.

He followed them out into the living room where the music played loudly and people jumped chaotically. Nimki had offered him a drink and he guessed he could have just one. He couldn't get drunk though. Otherwise, Taeyong would find out and Jisung would get the worst of it, and the least he could do for Jisung after sneaking him out is not let him get punished for it.

Minutes began to turn into hours as Jaemin swayed to the music, the hum of alcohol buzzing nicely in his veins. He hadn't even noticed Bea and Nimki had left a while ago. Happily bouncing to what ever pop song was playing as he just plainly enjoyed himself.

"Jaemin." He heard his name be called by Chenle. He must have been close for him to hear him when the music was blaring. He turned to see the younger approaching him with a wide grin and a giggly Jisung behind him.

"Wow." Jaemin laughed at Jisung. Chenle looked behind him and nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah," The younger sighed, "One too many beer pong games. He was as bad as we thought."

Jaemin laughed at that. He watched as Jisung used Chenle as a support beam so he stand and dance at the same time. He can already see the hangover he's going to wake up with.

"Jeno is the only reason he's not passed out." Chenle laughed as he struggled to hold the other up.

"Where is Jeno by the way?" Jaemin asked as he smiled admirably at goofy drunk Jisung.

"I don't know. He said he'd meet us here about ten minutes ago." Chenle shrugged. Jaemin felt uneasy at that reply and shuffled pass them. "Where are you going?" Chenle frowned.

"I'm going to go look for him. You should probably sit down before he falls and breaks something." Jaemin told them. Chenle nodded before he went to find a place for them to sit and Jaemin left to find Jeno.

Jaemin went to the beer pong table first but Jeno wasn't there. He then went to the backyard but he wasn't there either. He checked the kitchen and there was still no Jeno. He didn't even want to check the bedrooms. He'd like to go everywhere else before there. The thought of seeing Jeno with somebody else left a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He shuffled passed a few people making out in the hallway as he made his way to the bathroom. He went to open the door but it was locked. He groaned before knocking.

"I'm nearly finished." They yelled back but the voice was all too familiar.

"Jeno?" Jaemin called.

"Jaemin?" Jeno called back.

"God, I've been looking for you everywhere. Open the damn door." Jaemin sighed in relief. It was a moment before he heard a flush and the door opened with Jeno's smile.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked with a smirk.

Jaemin huffed before he answered, "Chenle said you were going to meet them in the living room twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, there was a massive line to the bathroom and I only just got in." Jeno shrugged, "No need to worry. I'm all dandy."

"I wasn't worrying." Jaemin grumbled.

"Right." Jeno grinned devilishly as pulled Jaemin into his arms. "I'm sure you weren't but I said it just in case you were." Jaemin glared at him but wrapped his arms around him nonetheless. Jeno laughed as he closed the door behind them and locked it. The younger frowned at him in confusion but Jeno only smiled widely, "Let's see if Aiko can take you away from me now."

Jaemin chuckled, "She's a little preoccupied with something else."

Jeno lifted his brows in question, "She didn't leave you for a guy, did she?" Jaemin clicked his tongue with a nod. "What an asshole."

Jaemin smiled, "I should have stayed with you and watch Jisung absolutely suck at beer pong."

Jeno bursted into laughter, "Oh, yes. It was quite the sight."

As their laughter died down, Jaemin found himself looking into Jeno's eyes as if they were a magnet for his attention. His eyes trailing down to the other's lips as they stood in silence.

"What is it?" Jeno asked quietly.

Jaemin looked back up at him before asking softly, "Can you kiss me?"

Jeno smiled brightly at the request, "Of course."

He pulled Jaemin closer, the younger's breath ghosting over his lips before he felt the smooth surface of them on his own. Warm and pleasant as Jaemin always was. He felt the younger's fingers grip onto his back as if he was afraid he'd leave. Jaemin's tongue gently and almost slyly, tangling with his own. He felt himself smile at the quiet moan of satisfaction that left the other's mouth and Jaemin must of felt it too, because for some reason his hands started making way of Jeno's hoodie.

"Baby." Jeno called, an adorning smile sweet on his lips as Jaemin licked the word out of his mouth like a kitten. Jeno continued to grin as he pulled away from the kiss. The other frowned at him but it was soon replaced with his own grin as Jeno pulled off his hoodie and pulled Jaemin back against him. Jaemin pampered the older's face with kisses as Jeno felt his chest thud dangerously with each peck.

Jaemin hummed in a mixture of content and arousal as he moved to litter Jeno's neck with more of his kisses, Jeno's hands painting caresses on his back and through his hair. He followed the muscle down the older's neck like water does a stream, licking the skin of Jeno's chest before pampering him with kisses along his upper torso, his hands running lines over Jeno's stomach. He graced over the other's nipple lightly, his hot breath teasing it as he heard Jeno moan deeply within his throat. Giving the bud a lick with the flat of his tongue, he ran one of his hands to the growing bulge in the older's jeans. As he sucked and kissed Jeno's nipple, his hand slowly and slowly picked up its pace on the rough surface of the other's jeans, the feeling of Jeno's cock growing in his hands making his mouth water ever so sweetly.

Abandoning the older's chest, Jaemin trailed his tongue down the soft valley of Jeno's stomach, kissing each muscle of the other's abs with a feral nibble here and ever as he felt the arousal in his chest squeeze like a hot towel. Finally, on his knees, Jaemin was face to face with his hands making way on the hard-on through the denim. He didn't know why, but he leaned in closer, his hands moving away as he did, and rubbed his cheek along the length of Jeno's clothed cock. He smiled upon hearing Jeno's breath hitch above him. He looked up at the other, his lips curled up into a devilish smirk as his pressed his lips against the denim, his hands teasingly slow as he pulled down the zip of Jeno's fly.

"God, why are you so pretty?" Jeno questioned in a groan, his chest raising and falling heavily as Jaemin chuckled at the inquiry, his lips now dampening the fabric of Jeno's underwear as the zip came down.

Jaemin flattened his tongue once again as he ran it along the silhouette of Jeno's bulge, the older's hands coming to grip his hair at the spike of pleasure that ran through his legs as he did. The younger then pulled away with a smile as he looked up at Jeno once again, his eyes glassy and wide like polished gems. The older frowned at the pause in Jaemin's actions but the other just pressed his face back into Jeno's abdomen and began dressing it in kisses once more as he pulled down Jeno's jeans to his knees.

Jeno was mesmerised. Jaemin's kisses left pools of warm beneath his skin. His features were lewd but his face was still soft. His touches hungry yet gentle. Even as Jaemin pulled his cock out of his underwear, he looked up at Jeno with his doll eyes and his tongue, oh, his mischievous tongue, and licked him gently from the base all the way up to the tip, his eyes closing as if in slow motion and with a moan he slid him into his mouth. Jeno felt it vibrate through his whole body, his brows furrowing deeper as he tried not to clench on Jaemin's hair. Instead, he ran his fingers through the soft locks as the younger bobbed his head, a mixture of moaning and slurping filling the room. As Jaemin continued, he kicked off his shoes and undid his jeans. Jeno watched in awe as the younger rested his cock in his mouth, leaving wet and desperate kisses long the shaft as he slid off his jeans and underwear, the large sweater that was once tucked in now falling back over his frame.

"You are quite the work of art, huh?" Jeno smirked, the hot pool of arousal in his stomach deepening at Jaemin grinning with his cock between his lips. The younger chuckled at it bounce on his mouth as it twitched, pre-cum slowly dribbling onto his cheek. With the grin still on his face, his swallowed Jeno's cock once more, the tip tickling the back of his throat as he moved his tongue making the older throw his head back with a groan. Jaemin hummed sweetly as he joyfully pleased the other, Jeno's fingers encouraging him as they combed through his hair gently. He felt his own cock twitch between his legs but he was far too caught up in Jeno to even think about himself in that moment.

"F-Fuck, Jaemin-ah." Jeno moaned, the sound husky as he breathed with the bolts of arousal coursing through his body. Jaemin whined at the sound of his name pass through Jeno's lips. He wanted to feel them on his, his wanted to feel them on his neck and on his chest. He wanted to feel him everywhere he could and in every way.

Jaemin then stopped with one last kiss on the older's cock and stood up, his legs like jelly with both arousal and from being on his knees. He ran his hands over Jeno's chest and leaned into him, his breathing heavy too as he faced Jeno once more. The other smiled at Jaemin as he pulled him closer and drew him into a kiss. It was desperate and sloppy and wet but it was everything they wanted in that moment and it made their hearts pound.

Jaemin moaned dirtily into Jeno's mouth as the older kneaded his ass like a ball of clay, his index finger gracing his hole for a moment as it fluttered. "M-More. Please, Jen." Jaemin moaned, his back arching at the other's touch. Jaemin felt butterflies as Jeno grabbed his ass and pulled him up, turning around with their lips still chasing each other as Jeno settled him down on the bathroom counter all sprawled out in front of him like a flower in full bloom. He massaged the soft meat of Jaemin's hip as he let the younger kiss him as he pleased, rolling back on him as he tried feeling the pleasure he felt seconds ago. Jeno ran his hands up to Jaemin's waist and down along his sides to his thighs, groping the supple flesh as he left kisses along Jaemin's jawline. Jeno removed one of his hands from the younger's thigh and grabbed his cock, moving it so it'd rub against Jaemin's hole as he rolled his hips. The younger whined immediately, picking up his pace as he gripped Jeno's shoulders tighter, his face scrunching as he tried to feel more pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Jeno, trying to pull him closer making the older chuckle as he continued to pamper Jaemin with kisses.

"J-Jen." Jaemin moaned into Jeno's ear like a siren does a sailor, "J-Jen, I want y-you, please."

"Aw, baby." Jeno cooed, looking Jaemin in the eyes as the younger moaned under his breath like the hum of an engine, his eyes glossy and so far gone as his brows lifted in pleasure. Jeno kissed his lips gently before he spat into one of his hands, he then reached down between Jaemin's legs where his cock rubbed cruelly on Jaemin's hole. He rubbed the lubricant over his cock and pressed his head against the other's entrance. Jaemin's hum grew louder as he began to swallow Jeno. The older's face melted in ecstasy as he drove deeper into the tight warmth of Jaemin's walls. A high pitch moan broke from the younger's lips as Jeno was completely inside the other. The older was quick to start snapping his hips as he chased the pleasure building in his abdomen, the sweet moans of Jaemin driving him deeper.

"J-Jen." Jaemin struggled to whine as he sang out in delicious moans, his eyes fighting to roll back into his head as he looked up at Jeno, the other flooding his body with gold.

"Y-Yes, b-baby?" Jeno asked in a grunt as he moaned, ramming into Jaemin like jackhammer. The hot goo of a building climax pooling inside his stomach.

"F-Feels," Jaemin started but cried out as Jeno continued to make him melt, hitting him in all the right places as his nails dug into Jeno's back, his eyes closing as euphoric waves of pleasure crashed his body into rubble.

"Feels g-good?" Jeno groaned before he leaned down, kissing Jaemin's temple as the other nodded frantically. Jeno hopes the music is loud enough to mute Jaemin's moans because he doesn't want anybody else hearing this.

"S-So... S-So g-good." Jaemin whined before he screamed in serene bliss, his body trembling as he squeezed Jeno tight within his arms and came between their stomachs. Jeno was awestruck as he watched Jaemin reach his orgasm, the way his body crumbled underneath him and the way his features drowned in absolute pleasure. He felt the arousal hit him like bricks as he too crash landed into his climax. His hips stammering as he moaned, leaning down once more to connect their lips in a way Jaemin could only describe as perfect.

Panting, Jeno kissed along Jaemin's cheek, covering the red skin with his admiration. Jaemin laughed, petting Jeno's hair with a wide smile as he returned the affection with a kiss on Jeno's cheek. The younger sighed in content as he looked into the other's eyes, "I don't remember last time being that good." Jaemin chuckled.

"That's because I miss you." Jeno told him softly, his eyes creasing like they do. "I don't see you everyday like I used to."

"You have other friends, Jeno." Jaemin chuckled. Jeno sighed tiredly at that. Friends. He hated that word on Jaemin's tongue. It was harsh in his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm sick of you saying we're friends, Jaemin-ah. We're not friends. I don't want us to be friends. Not even friends with benefits because if we're friends, you're not mine a-and... I don't even want to imagine you being with someone else like this." Jeno admitted in defeat, his head falling.

"Jeno-" Jaemin frowned.

"I think about you all the fucking time, Jaemin. I mean what I'm saying. Please... please believe me." Jeno begged as he lifted his head to look him in the eyes sincerely.

"I do believe you." Jaemin assured him.

"You do?" The older smiled.

"Yes, I do." Jaemin smiled brighter before pulling their lips back together once more. Jaemin giggled as he felt Jeno's smile upon his, the kiss tingling his fingertips.

When Jeno pulled away, he couldn't help but smile widely as if it were Christmas. His mouth twitched weirdly as he tried to hide it, his overly joyful demeanour being quite embarrassing compared to Jaemin's content one. He watched as the younger shimmied into his jeans like a duck shaking off water and smiled even more.

As Jaemin tucked in his sweater once again, he turned around to look at Jeno only for the other to lower his head immediately. He giggled at that. Approaching the older to embrace him gently, he continued to laugh at the red upon Jeno's ears. He gave the blushed skin a soft kiss as Jeno pulled him closer.

"God, I feel like I'm twelve again." Jeno groaned as he lifted his head to look at Jaemin's warm smile.

"Was that the last time you dated someone?" Jaemin chuckled with raised brows.

Jeno frowned as he thought for a second. He nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Wow." Jaemin clicked his tongue, "What have I done to you?"

"I don't know." Jeno whined at the question while the other laughed.

When Jaemin's laughter ceased, Jeno was quick to place another kiss against his lips. The other pulled away with a shy smile as he looked down, "You better take me back before Taeyong gets home." He suggested as he buckled Jeno's belt for him.

"I wish I could take you home with me." Jeno sighed sadly. Jaemin wished it too and perhaps that why he smiled at the statement.

"That's not how I'd like to meet your dad." Jaemin joked.

Jeno laughed, "I guess not. My dad's a very formal man."

"Really?" Jaemin quirked a brow.

"Yeah," Jeno nodded as he held the other's hand, "He's a university professor, you see."

"Oh, I see." Jaemin grinned, "Now how does a whacky math teacher end up with a classy professor?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Jeno said as the two laughed. 

_

After dropping Jisung, Jaemin and Chenle back home, Jeno made his way back as well. He was giddy with the night's events running over and over in his head like a grammy film. Not to mention, he was feeling quite proud of himself and his ability to sneak people out. Neither Chenle nor Jaemin and Jisung were caught.

As he came to an empty intersection, the traffic lights switched to red. Jeno was just going to run through the red light considering he was the only one on the road. However, three cars pulled up on all sides of the intersection.

He frowned as he stopped at the red light. The one car that was able to go stayed in place. Jeno felt his hands get sweaty, his grip on the wheel tightening as he watched multiple men get out of the cars and walk towards him. He quickly looked in his rear view mirror only to see another car behind him. He picked up his phone beside him and immediately called the emergency number.

He tapped anxiously against his leg as it beeped, the men that came out from the car behind him now by his window. He pressed the lock and crawled into the backseat. One of the men plunged his elbow into the window, shattering it completely. He then reached in and unlocked the door.

"119. What's your emergency?" He heard the caller from the front seat where he left his phone.

"Help!" Jeno yelled in distress but one of the men grabbed the phone and smashed it against the gravel outside. They dragged Jeno out of the car but he was quick to get up, too afraid that they might start to kick him if he stayed down. Seeing nowhere out, he punched the closest guy to him and ran. He could hear their footsteps behind him but that only made him run faster. Then he heard a loud bang and before he knew it, an excruciating pain coursed up his leg from his calf. He dropped to the ground with a groan as he grabbed his leg, a bloody hole looking back at him. He had been shot.

He looked up to the group of men in front of him. He watched as one of the tallest men he had seen put his gun away as he approached him. He could only assume that that was the man that shot him. He tried to crawl away as they got closer but he couldn't. It hurt too much.

The tall man crouched in front of him. He looked so angry at him, but Jeno had no idea who he was. He saw one of the men behind the tall man bring out something before it came flying towards him then everything went dark.


End file.
